Mates
by Love4Words
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke mate, their relationship goes to a whole other level. Things continue changing when a certain Uchiha gets pregnant. There's no way they can keep their relationship a secret, so what does happen when they tell everyone? If you are homophobic, do not read this.
1. The Submission

**Rewritten**

Chapter 1- The Submission

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): James Young-Come Back For Me**

**Disclaimer: Despite my constant asking Naruto is not mine  
**

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha, not really paying attention to those around him, but instead focusing on the argument he was having with Kyuubi in his head.

_'What do you mean Sasuke's my mate?'_

_'**You honestly can't be that stupid! You two can never keep your hands off each other. You've managed to maintain this secret relationship for MONTHS. And it's so obvious that you love each other.'  
**_

_'But he doesn't even know that I can and should mate! How do you expect him to handle the fact that he is my mate?' _

**_'And who's fault is that? I told you a long time ago that he was your mate, it's all your fault that you chose not to tell him.'_**

_'I can't just bind him to me like this. Can't I have more time to get him warmed up to this?'  
_

**_'I gave you 5 months, I can't delay this any longer or you'll get hurt.'_**

_'What do you mean get hurt?'  
_

**_'Every time you see Sasuke, it will take everything to control yourself. Then you'll try to ignore him to stop the pain and in the end your relationship will fall apart. If that happens then you'll die.'_**

Naruto didn't respond knowing that he had lost the argument. He pulled himself away and tried to find Sasuke. They were going on a mission to escort Gaara to Konoha. This was going to be the first time they had seen each other in a month because Naruto had already started avoiding Sasuke because of this whole '_mating' _thing.

Sasuke saw Naruto, before Naruto could see him. He felt himself smiling at the sight of bright blond hair, and stunning blue eyes. Before he realized that he Sasuke Uchiha was smiling in public to someone he supposedly hated he quickly stopped. It was true that keeping their relationship a secret was a pain at times, especially now since girls were constantly paying attention to both of them. "Hi dobe." Sasuke said using Naruto's nickname to attract his attention.

"Hi teme!" Naruto said giving his pale lover a bright smile "Are you ready?" he asked referring to the mission.

"Of course." Sasuke answered before turning away. It had been almost 3 weeks since he's last saw Naruto and an even longer time had passed from when they last had sex. At first he had thought that Naruto was avoiding him, but it was obvious from his tone that he still loved and cared for Sasuke.

When they were far enough from Konoha, Naruto reached out to hold Sasuke's hand and he placed a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the pale cheeks turn red.

"It's been so long since we could just relax around each other, I wish we could do this all the time." Naruto said before a voice in his head turned his happiness to frustration _**'If you were mates, then you could flaunt him to everyone.' **_Unconsciously he started to frown.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked when he saw that Naruto didn't stop frowning.

"I'm fine it's just... never mind it's nothing."

"No, no, no your not fine. There's definitely something." Sasuke said yanking his hand from Naruto's so that they could stop walking.

"Sasuke it's really nothing!"

"It's obviously something so why are you lying to me about this? Is this why I didn't get to see you for over a month?" Sasuke asked anger and hurt starting to build up.

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere by lying to Sasuke, he gave in. Slowly moving towards Sasuke he pulled his lithe body closer to his strong one. "What if I were to tell you that I want to have a deeper relationship than what we have now? Not just telling everyone because this involves that but I want us to be connected by something bigger."

**_'Get on with it!'_**

_'I'm trying to!'  
_

"Um Naruto, I'm still waiting." Sasuke said more out of curiosity than impatience.

"I've known for a long time that we were meant to be, I just didn't know how to tell you-"

"What do you mean, meant to be?"

Taking a deep breath Naruto calmed down **_'It's ok, he'll understand. You can do this.' _**"Mate is a word used to describe the lifelong companion of anyone with traces of a demon in them. A mate is as important as the air we breathe. And you are my mate, I never wanted to make you feel chained to me because that's what will happen. If we mate and I place my mark on you then you and I will be in an eternal bond that not even death can break. I wanted to take things slowly but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I'm sorry-"

"Wait a second," Sasuke said interrupting Naruto "Are you telling me that you kept this from me for I don't know how long, because you thought I wouldn't want it?"

"... yes."

"You know I love you?"

"Yes, and I love you too."

"Then why would you think, that I would feel pressured by a deeper relationship? Don't you have more faith in my feelings?"

"Sasuke, I didn't... I mean I thought that..."

"Well you thought wrong." Sasuke said before he pulled away from Naruto and continued walking. He was hurt, angry but mostly hurt because of Naruto's actions. _'He should have told me'_

_'__I should have just told him' _Naruto thought angrily while he tried to catch up with Sasuke. Pulling Sasuke closer into a kiss he allowed his actions to express his emotions.

They both pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Sasuke gave Naruto a gentle smile showing him that he was forgiven _'I love him too much'_.

"I love you so much" Naruto said before kissing him again, easily gaining dominance in Sasuke's mouth. The kiss only got deeper from there when Sasuke allowed his fingers to tangle in silky blond hair. They had to pull away when they realized that they were still on a mission that was far from completion.

"We still have a mission to finish." Naruto said frustrated.

"I know but we did start early... and Gaara is strong enough to make it to Konoha by himself."

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised that he was suggesting to leave the mission so that they could have sex.

_**'In his defense you did leave him sexless for a whole month.'**_

Sasuke knew what he was doing was embarrassing, and reckless but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. He had went from being fucked at least twice a week, to not even being kissed for a month. His whole body was screaming for more, he could feel his dick stir and his hole was twitching from just the thought of being filled. Sasuke raised his head slowly and licked Naruto's lips.

Before Sasuke's tongue could re-enter his mouth, Naruto had pressed him into a nearby tree and attached their lips back together.

Sasuke felt himself submit to the pleasure that Naruto's skilled tongue brought him. "More!" Sasuke groaned. "It's not enough!" he said before wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist bringing their erections closer. A whimper came out of his mouth when Naruto grabbed his ass through his shorts.

Taking control Naruto started grinding their erections together, loving the sweet moans coming out of Sasuke's mouth. All of a sudden he heard footsteps coming their way. He looked down at Sasuke's flushed face and tight pants, realizing that if they continued someone could see Sasuke. "We need to move." Naruto said before trying to pull Sasuke deeper into the forest.

"I can't!" Sasuke whined.

"Why?" Naruto asked even though he never stopped pulling Sasuke along.

"It difficult to move so fast, with an erection in your pants!." Sasuke snarled while looking down towards his pants.

_'You've got to be kidding!'_

**_'It's all your fault.'_**

The footsteps were getting closer now, Naruto quickly decided it would be a lot easier to just carry Sasuke. After making sure they were both comfortable Naruto ran fast into till they reached a clearing that was far enough from the road. Sinking down to the ground , he placed Sasuke in a pile of lush grass that would protect his back from getting hurt during their _activities_; he immediately started an intense make-out session only taking a moment to stop and pull of their clothes. He could see the pure lust in Sasuke's eyes and knew that there was no way he was going to stop just to finish a mission.

Moving quickly he took Sasuke's dick inside his mouth loving the scream Sasuke made when he started sucking him. Using his tongue to play with the head he lightly scraped his teeth down the sensitive underside all the while listening to the sounds coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"Stop it! You're gonna make me come!" Sasuke warned even though he was earnestly fucking Naruto's face.

Pulling his mouth off of Sasuke's twitching erection he moved lower to slide one finger inside. Never giving him a second to adjust he took the finger out slowly then slammed it back inside.

"More!" Sasuke moaned out before Naruto added two more fingers. Throwing his head back he screamed in pleasure when all three fingers slammed into his prostate. "I'm gonna come" he whimpered when Naruto's mouth went back to envelope his dick. Tightening his hold on Naruto's head with his thighs Sasuke screamed out as Naruto consistently started abusing his prostate. Tears ran down his face when he realized he couldn't come. "I can't come!" he screamed out in frustration as he felt unimaginable waves of pleasure flood his body.

Looking down at his boyfriend's pained face, Naruto didn't waste hesitate when he forced all nine inches of his dick inside. The result was perfect when Sasuke's body twisted and turned while he rode out his orgasm.

"Sasuke I can't." Naruto groaned warning Sasuke that Kyuubi was fighting to take control.

"You don't have to." Sasuke said gently, knowing that fighting against Kyuubi was hurting Naruto.

"But he want's to mate!" Naruto said desperately, realizing that he was losing the fight for control.

"Let him." Sasuke whispered.

Immediately demonic ruby red eyes, replaced oceanic blue. Sasuke felt his body tremble, this was the first time Kyuubi had taken control of Naruto during sex. He whimpered when red eyes stared at his body, he felt himself start twitching and his breaths came out in pants.

"Beautiful." a deep voice murmured.

Sasuke felt strong hands hold his waist before the thrusting began. It started out at a slow pace which made Sasuke moan, it quickly became a hard, fast, and brutal pace that made him scream. He was crying. He was losing himself. It was constantly getting harder to breathe. Everything depended on Naruto and his actions.

"I'm gonna come." they both groaned out at the same time, though Sasuke's voice significantly louder. They're senses were heightened as they both raced to completion at the same time.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's neck tilting up the soft, white skin. Lowering his head down he sank sharp teeth into his neck.

The bite triggered their orgasms full of pain and pleasure binding them both together. Sasuke's eyes closed, as he passed out from exhaustion and too much pleasure. Naruto slipped out of Sasuke when he gained control of his body. That was the only thing thing he could do before falling next to Sasuke's body, closing his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Gaara moved through the forest anger swirling in his eyes.

"They made **ME** fucking wait for them the whole day. I could have walked to Konoha by myself but **NO **I had to wait for them. When I find them I'll-" Gaara froze in his tracks when he saw Naruto and Sasuke. He tried to move closer but there was a shield of protection surrounding them.

"Holy shit!" Gaara whispered when he saw the mark of the fox on Sasuke.

"They actually... and he let him."

The realization of what happened between his friends left him speechless.

_'Shukaku?'_

**_'Yes Gaara'_**

_'Did they actually do this?'  
_

**_'Yes'_**

_'Wow... I never thought that Naruto would pick Sasuke.'  
_

**_'You do realize that when they wake up tomorrow you're going to have to explain everything to them?'_**

_'I know, and I expect them to explain why I had to wait so long.'  
_

Gaara sat down far away enough from the shield but close enough to still see the couple. Waiting for morning to come so he could ask them why they made him wait while they fucked.

* * *

Hello Everyone!

I actually rewrote this and updated this in a week!

My next update will be to rewrite chapter 2 which will not be for some time *sorry*

I hope everyone likes this a lot better than the original! Please leave a review, follow and favorite!

Love:Love4Words


	2. The Talk

**Rewritten**

Chapter 2- The Talk

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): Oh Wonder-Shark**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.  
**

Clearing up Confusion:

_**These are Kyuubi's thoughts  
**_

_These are Naruto's thoughts  
_

_These are Sasuke's thoughts  
_

Sasuke slowly woke up taking great care to avoid hurting his already aching body. He looked up only to meet blue eyes. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe." Naruto answered a smile on his face.

"You creep."

"I'm your creep." Naruto said placing kisses on the mating mark of the fox that covered the left side of Sasuke's neck and his upper back. _'Mine'_ he thought possessively.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but would you mind getting rid of the shield around you two love birds, and maybe put on some clothes?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara!" Naruto said when he saw his friend "When did you get here?" he continued happily.

"I found you two here after I decided to look for you when you guys never came." Gaara said taking pleasure from Naruto's paling face.

"Oh." Naruto muttered underneath his breath.

"But we can talk about that AFTER you put on clothes."

Naruto turned towards Sasuke so that Gaara wouldn't be able to see him naked. Carefully he helped him dress, always giving Sasuke a kiss when he moved his body too much causing Sasuke to flinch from the pain.

_'You should have been gentler with him.'_ Naruto thought angrily to Kyuubi.

**_'He wasn't complaining then.'_**

Despite Kyuubi's words he sent Naruto enough energy to heal Sasuke completely. Both Naruto and Kyuubi felt a rush of happiness when Sasuke thanked them with a gentle kiss.

Naruto tried to stall for time before Gaara could talk with them. He started making a simple breakfast from the supplies that he found in everyone's travel bags. He managed to put off the conversation for about thirty minutes.

"Even though breakfast was delicious, I would like to know why I had to look for you because you never came to pick me up. And while we're talking I also want to know why you were naked when I actually managed to find you? And-"

"It's all my fault." Sasuke said to Gaara "Naruto tried to tell me that we had to finish the mission but I ignored it so that we could... do other stuff. "

"I'm pretty sure anyone would figure out that you two had sex instead of completing the mission, but what I want to know is why you have the mating mark of the fox on you?"

"What mark?"

"You know the large black and red mark covering most of your neck and upper back. It's not a tattoo and no one else will ever have it or has ever had it before... But I want to know how it got on you."

"Oh... um," Sasuke looked at Naruto desperately when he couldn't find a good answer.

"Gaara stop picking on him. We all know how and why Sasuke has that mark."

"So you two know that you're mates."

"We're not stupid Gaara of course we know."

"But do you really know what comes with being mates?"

"..."

"That's what I thought-"

"I know that it's unbreakable and that it's deeper than our previous relationship." Sasuke said.

"And what relationship is that?" Gaara asked curiously.

"We've been secretly dating for more than half a year." Naruto said pride and love clear in his voice.

"Mating is much deeper and stronger than any human connection. There's no such thing as divorce when it comes to mates. Both of you have a role to play if you want to make this relationship work; Naruto you're the dominant and you're expected to protect and provide for your family. Sasuke you're the submissive and you're supposed to submit to your dominate and you're also expected to provide for your family. If you try to break the bond between you two you will be breaking yourselves and you'll die. Mating allows you two to have certain powers. Sasuke look at Naruto and Naruto look at Sasuke, without removing your eyes from each other think about the other person."

Sasuke gazed into Naruto's eyes and he thought to himself _'I love you.'_

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and thought to himself_ 'All mine.'_

Their eyes widened when they heard each others thoughts. Sasuke who had blushed when he heard Naruto's first thought, felt his blush darken when he heard his second thought _'I love you too.'_

"As time goes on you can be miles apart but still communicate with each other, right now all you need to be close to each other to see each other clearly or you need to touch each other."

"When will we be able to communicate like that?" Sasuke asked from his new position on Naruto's lap where he had been placed.

"You two should be able to do that in less than a month's time, if you have a good relationship. It should be strengthening everyday."

"Is that all?" Sasuke said breathless from the kiss Naruto had given him.

"Naruto stop bothering Sasuke, I know he's yours." Gaara said amused at Naruto's display of dominance "And Sasuke you should be able to feel each others emotions, you should be able to find each other from anywhere in the world and sense if the other is in danger."

"I wasn't doing that!" Naruto growled at Gaara.

"Then could you at the very least remove your hands from under Sasuke's shirt and keep your lips to your self?" Gaara asked.

"How long will it take for us to be able to do all those other things?" Sasuke asked now actively trying to remove Naruto's wandering hands from his body.

"It all depends on how strong your relationship is, if you continue to act the way that you two are acting now it shouldn't take long. But how are you planning on telling everyone else?"

Sasuke pulled away in alarm "We need to leave now." he said standing up quickly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Naruto and Gaara asked together.

"Think about it, the best ninja's were sent on the easiest mission of their lives to protect and guide an already strong and capable person but they haven't came back yet. We were expected to return yesterday since we were picking Gaara up from a town close to Konoha. We have to go back in case they're worried!"

Sasuke's words caused all of them to start packing up quickly eager to reach Konoha. The three of them moved at a fast run, that eventually just became a slow walk when they realized they couldn't care less that they were late. They're late by a day already why not add a few hours to that.

"You two never answered my question. How are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I think we should go with a system, first our parents then our friends then everyone else." Sasuke offered.

"How soon are we going to tell our parents?"

"You need to tell them soon or they might figure it out themselves."

"We've kept a secret for this long without them suspecting us."

"True but you weren't mated then. You two don't realize it but you're searching for each other. Even though you're right next to each other you're leaning towards one another so you can get as close as possible without tripping over each other. I guarantee you that the both of you would just stare at each other while talking to each other in your minds but to everyone else it would look like you two couldn't get enough of each other."

"We're not that obvious." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Your especially obvious Sasuke, the love is so clear in your eyes. The way you look when you smile at Naruto with a deep blush on your cheeks is so unlike you. But don't worry Sasuke, even though you're really obvious people might figure it out because of Naruto. He's the more possessive out of the two of you and with the amount of attention you two get from both boys and girls, it won't take long before he hurts someone."

"Stop making fun of us." Naruto growled out before placing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

_'Ignore Gaara you're perfect the way you are!' _Naruto thought to Sasuke to cheer him up, it worked when he saw Sasuke's frown turn into a shy smile.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto quickly, before he looked away with a blush on his cheeks when Naruto caught him staring. _'Uhhh I look so bad blushing'_

Naruto heard Sasuke's thought and pulled him into a kiss meant to silence his degrading thoughts.

"Someone's coming." Gaara said effectively stopping the kiss "Sasuke look at the ground and don't look up."

"Why?" Naruto asked trying to push away the possessiveness that grew inside of him.

"I didn't think you wanted anyone to see Sasuke like that." Gaara said referring to Sasuke's flushed cheeks and the plumpness and redness of his lips due to the kiss.

Sasuke quickly lowered his head when he felt himself blush harder. All talk stopped when they realized that they couldn't continue their conversation because Neji was walking towards them.

"So you three finally decided to show up? Everyone thought that you got lost, but I thought you were too lazy to come back." Neji teased them all even though his attention was focused on Gaara.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up briefly and saw how close they were to Konoha, they felt their happy and free attitude vanish when they realized that they were going to have to return to the secret glances and the cautious words that made up their secret relationship.

_'Don't worry Sasuke we'll make this work. We've done it before.'_

_'But for how long will we keep this a secret? You heard what Gaara said, and I already don't want to hide our relationship anymore.'_

_'How about we tell our families this Sunday so we can at least be ourselves around our families?'_

_'You would do that for me?'_

_'I don't think there's anything I won't do for you.'  
_

The couple had to stop when Neji called for them to hurry up. Sharing one more dangerous and secret kiss they walked towards Konoha unafraid.

* * *

Hey Guys! I updated sooner than I thought and I've already started rewriting Chapter 3!

This is my Monday gift to you all. Have a great week!

Love: Love4Words


	3. Announcing the Announcements

**Rewritten**

Chapter 3- Announcing the Announcements

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): EXO-CALL ME BABY(K-pop-) **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
**

**Read This To Understand how this story works: **Everyone is alive both Naruto's and Sasuke's parents. Sasuke left the village to prove himself a worthy ninja, his mission was to kill all the members of the akatsuki( Itachi is not a member.) Naruto and Itachi teamed up together to find Sasuke and bring him back, in this process Itachi found the love of his life Kisame. They stopped Sasuke from killing anyone so Deidara and Sasori are a couple and the akatsuki swore allegiance to Konoha. While trying to complete his mission, Sasuke befriended Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu and they visit Sasuke whenever they can.

Tsunade and Jiraiya are married only because Jiraiya stopped being a pervert but he can still write his porn books along as he has a respectable job(he sells houses to people). Tsunade and Sasuke have a hate-love relationship.

**You may read now!**

* * *

"Naruto back the fuck off."

"Are you still angry over that?"

They were referring to an incident that happened last week.

_Flashback..._

Sasuke was coming back from a mission his thoughts going out to Naruto since they had already advanced in their relationship far enough for him to communicate with him non verbally without seeing him, when he was suddenly surrounded by rouge ninja's. Cutting of all connection with an apologetic _'Sorry, I have to go, I'm being attacked.' _he shut off his mind so he could focus on protecting himself.

When Sasuke cut off their connection with that last thought, Naruto was already moving towards the door to go to Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked.

"I'm going to-" _'Wait I can't tell her I'm going to save him without having to explain why I know he's in trouble.' _"I was just going to go out and meet Sasuke."

"You can meet him when he comes back, sit down and wait like the rest of us."

Naruto managed to sit still for a few seconds before he moved to the window. He was pacing up and down struggling to maintain his belief in Sasuke's ability to protect himself. _'He should be here by now.' _Naruto thought.

Like the answer to his short and hurried prayers someone knocked on the door. Almost ripping off the door in his haste Naruto flung it open and pulled Sasuke's unharmed body towards his. Not giving Sasuke a chance to notice their families he pressed their lips together. Pulling Sasuke's head backward he deepened the kiss while sneaking his hand into Sasuke's pants teasing his hole. Naruto's possessive spirit came out in full force when he saw Sasuke's flushed face. Bringing their hips together he ground their erections together loving the moan he brought out of Sasuke.

"Don't you just love it when people start their foreplay in front of everyone to see." Itachi said his smirk turning into a smile when he noticed how Naruto and Sasuke froze at his words.

Looking down at Sasuke, Naruto knew their was no way he was going to stop now. Lifting Sasuke up so he could carry him, Naruto practically ran up the stairs before locking the door to Sasuke's bedroom door. Forgetting yet again that both of their families were still there, Naruto fucked Sasuke till their voices were hoarse and the pleasure caused both of them to pass out.

When they finally left the room the next day they were faced with the challenge of explaining themselves to their family.

_End of Flashback..._

Ever since then Sasuke had insisted (in-forced) that Naruto should stay the fuck away from him. Naruto had tried his best to stay away throughout the week but he showed up at Sasuke's house with the intent to win him back.

"I'm sorry, ok! But I couldn't help it, I was worried when you pushed me out of your mind-"

"But I came back safely!"

"I know but I just needed to know that you were safe... I couldn't help it, a part of me knew you were safe and could protect yourself but a bigger part of me needed you in my arms to keep you safe. I know I overreacted and I should've waited but-"

Sasuke stopped Naruto's speech with a kiss. The couple melted into each other as they experienced the first kiss in a week.

"I have to leave." Naruto said even though he made no move to pull away.

"Do you _have_ to?" Sasuke murmured pressing his body closer.

"Yeah." Naruto groaned finally pulling away.

Sasuke escorted Naruto downstairs and after one final kiss they parted ways. Sasuke quickly went to his room where he prepared to sleep so he could see Naruto sooner the following day.

* * *

Sasuke ran into his bathroom barely making it to the toilet before he threw up. He groaned in frustration, this was the fifth time this week that he couldn't keep is food down, and it was starting to show if this continued it would only be a matter of time before Naruto noticed something was wrong. _'I need to go to Tsunade.' _he thought.

After flushing the toilet and fixing his bed, Sasuke left. Moving quickly he avoided any signs of blonde hair knowing that it would only cause problems when he had to explain where he was going. With his fast pace it didn't take long before he was sitting in Tsunade's office.

"Ok brat, what is it now?" Tsunade asked.

Every time I eat something, I throw it back up, I haven't been able to keep anything down all week."Sasuke said ignoring Tsunade's rude comment.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because Naruto wouldn't leave me alone."

"What does Naruto have to do with this?" she asked curiously.

_'Damn it, I said too much.'_

"What I meant to say is that if he knew that I was sick, he would start acting possessive and-"

"Why would Naruto act possessively towards you?" Tsunade asked in a tone of voice that suggested she already knew the answer.

_'I can't let her see the mark.'_ Sasuke thought moving away from Tsunade.

"Sasuke what's that?" Tsunade said pointing behind Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said turning around.

Tsunade grabbed Sasuke and forced him on the bed. She saw Sasuke tense when she reached for his shirt. Moving quickly she pulled off his shirt and wasn't surprised to find the beautiful red and black mark of the fox on Sasuke.

"Sasuke you're pregnant." Tsunade said moving off of Sasuke due to the baby.

"What?" Sasuke asked shock clear in his voice "Males can't get pregnant and they certainly can't give birth."

"That's true for human males, but your the mate of a powerful demon and as the submissive your expected to produce a family."

"How do you know?"

"Just think about it Sasuke, you've been throwing up every morning and you should've known that this could and would happen-"

"How was I supposed to know I could get pregnant? Nobody told me!"

"Then you need to talk to Kyuubi about how your body has changed because of the mating."

"Ok... How long till its time."

"It' going to be at the most five months."

"Not nine?"

"Sasuke you're not female nor are you fully human, your pregnancy won't last that long."

"And I can give birth?"

"I'm sure Kyuubi made a way for you to give birth or you would never be pregnant."

"It's not that I don't want the baby or a family because I do! It's just that I never thought that I would be the one creating the family." Sasuke said quietly hugging his flat stomach.

"Don't worry this should be an easy pregnancy, as easy as a pregnancy can be if we keep you healthy. I want you to come here every Friday of the month so we can monitor your progress and ensure both of your safeties." Tsunade walked to a cabinet where she pulled out three bottles of vitamins that she handed to Sasuke. "The orange packet is to stop your morning sickness, take one every night. The blue packet is to provide your body with more nutrients now that you're sharing between two people, that one you take every morning after you eat. And the red packet is a pain reliever, as the baby grows your skin will be more sensitive and you'll be in constant pain so when that starts just take a pill whenever you need one. They last for twelve hours so don't take more than two a day."

"Are there any foods I need to stay away from?"

"What you can and can't eat depends on what you and the baby can handle but please try to eat healthily, cravings and mood swings will come later on in the pregnancy, but when you crave something it's best to just eat it."

"How bad will the mood swings be?"

"There always bad."

Sasuke left Tsunade's office an hour later after scheduling the rest of his appointments and inviting both her and Jiraiya to his house on Sunday where he planned to announce his pregnancy to everyone.

* * *

"Sasuke they're here." Itachi called to Sasuke.

After walking carefully down the stairs, Sasuke opened the door to greet his guests. He had invited Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto and his family for a dinner and discussion afterwards. Quickly welcoming them inside he watched as his guests all socialized and enjoyed themselves. Like the proper host he was, he had prepared a delicious meal that everyone appreciated and enjoyed. Continuing his host duties he was preparing drinks for everyone.

Tsunade walked into the kitchen and stopped beside Sasuke, she took one look at his face and sighed "I promise that everything will be fine-"

"I know but I'm wondering if I should have told Naruto sooner."

"It's too late to think about what you should've done, focus on what you're doing now."

Sasuke took a deep breathe and followed Tsunade out of the kitchen so that he could serve his drinks.

"I have a few announcements to make." Sasuke said after everyone received their drink. Everyone looked at Sasuke curious as to why he invited them all to his house.

"For a long time now, Naruto and I have been keeping a secret from you but we both feel that it's time to tell all of you." After taking a moment to clear his throat Sasuke continued "We've been dating for at least six months."

"Sasuke, darling if you called us all here to tell us that you should know that we all knew." Mikoto said.

"I didn't know!" Jiraiya said.

"Oh, last week Naruto practically raped Sasuke in our doorway."Itachi said.

"It was not rape! We both consented!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, I must congratulate you. Your sex must have been amazing..." Jiraiya said looking at Tsunade.

Sasuke who had been watching the interactions of his guests, decided that he should tell them his second announcement while they were busy talking about their sex lives "We're also mates."

"What!" everyone but Tsunade and Naruto said.

"I knew that one." Tsunade said smirking at everyone's shocked faces.

"But you don't have a mark." Mikoto said confused.

Sasuke slowly slipped off his shirt and turned around, he flinched at the gasps that he heard behind him.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and gave him a kiss.

"What does that mean 'Mates'?" Jiraiya asked.

"It means that they are lovers tied by a bond that cannot be broken. They are forever united by the powers of love, nature and Kyuubi." Mikoto answered.

"So it's a fox thing?"

"No you idiot it's a demon thing!"

"Tsunade how do you know all of this?" Naruto asked.

"Well when that brat of yours stopped at my office because he was-"

"Wait Sasuke you're sick?"

"No! I was never sick!"

"Sasuke when did you go and see Tsunade?" Fugaku asked.

"On Friday, but I was never sick!"

"Then why did you go?"

"I think its time for you to tell everyone the final announcement." Tsunade said.

Sasuke stepped out of Naruto's warm embrace before he moved towards Tsunade. Taking a deep breath he gathered all his courage together, locking his eyes with Naruto he said the words he never thought he would ever say "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the air and everyone's eyes were directed to Sasuke's stomach.

"There's a baby in there?" Jiraiya asked feeling a headache form.

"Yeah, it's been in there all week but Tsunade told me on Friday, I went to her office because I was throwing up every time I ate food and she told me I was pregnant."

"But you didn't tell me?"Naruto asked quietly.

"I thought it was best to tell everyone together-"

"But that's my child to, shouldn't I have known?"Naruto said angrily.

"I-I didn't even think-"

"So you never thought that I should know about my child!"

"No! Naruto I was planning to tell you today." Sasuke moved towards Naruto only for him to step away. "Naruto?" Sasuke said fear in his voice.

"Don't call me."Naruto said moving towards the door.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto and was shoved away, he hit the ground with a whimper. His mom, Naruto's mom and Tsunade were trying to stop him from getting closer to Naruto. Kisame was blocking the door, Jiraiya and Itachi were blocking Naruto from getting close to Sasuke while both Minato and Fugaku were restraining Naruto from leaving.

"Naruto please... I'm sorry!" Sasuke felt pain run through his body when he heard Naruto's next words.

"Fuck off Sasuke."

* * *

Please don't be angry but I'm rewriting Chapter 4 also! SORRY!

Plus updates may be late because May is exam month!

Stay lovely my friends!

Love:Love4Words.


	4. The Return of Their Friends

**Rewritten**

Chapter 4- The Return of Their Friends

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): The Fat Rat-Unity  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

The second that Sasuke passed out from his raging emotions, Naruto's brain started working. He rushed past everyone and pulled Sasuke close to his body. At first they thought he was trying to kill Sasuke but they calmed down when they saw his anxious face.

"Naruto, if you intend to push my child to the extremes of passing out, after he's told you the best news you could possibly receive, we're going to have a problem." Fugaku said his eyes burning with anger.

"Goodness Naruto, we taught you better than this!" Kushina said pointing towards Sasuke's unconscious body.

Naruto shushed them all when he felt Sasuke stirring again his chest.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at his mates face. "Why are you crying" he said anxiously.

"I was so worried I thought that I had lost you." Naruto said pressing Sasuke closer to him.

"I don't understand... I thought that you didn't want me anymore... Right?"

"No! No I was just being stupid and angry. You have no idea how I felt when I thought that I had lost you."

"So you do want the baby?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Of course I love you both so much-" Naruto stopped talking when Sasuke's lips attached to his. Realizing that Sasuke needed comfort and proof of his love rather than words, he willingly kissed back. When he pulled back to admire Sasuke's face he was reminded of the presence of their families. "Oh... Hi." he said giving them a smile. Returning his eyes down to Sasuke he saw him struggling to stay awake. "I'm just going to put him to bed then we can talk."

"Take your time, we can all wait." Fugaku said sitting down.

And Naruto did, he slowly carried Sasuke up the stairs and placed him on his side, arranging pillows around his body since he had heard someone say that it's best to sleep on your side when pregnant. He sat himself in front of their families and gave them the best smile he could muster. "What did you want to talk about?"

When Naruto left that night to prepare for the week long mission that Tsunade had so graciously given to him, he was left with the heavy burden of not being accepted by any of his mates family members because of his actions towards Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning tired but happy. Yesterday night had not gone as expected, but he was happy anyway. He quickly fixed his room and went downstairs to find that his mom had fixed him breakfast, she had even included a glass of water and his blue medicine pill. After eating he walked to Naruto's house ready to spend some much needed time together.

To his surprise though, Kushina opened the door "Hello Sasuke what brings you here?"

"Naruto, is he here I want to talk to him?" Sasuke said looking over Kushina for any sight of his dobe.

"Sorry darling, Tsunade sent him out on a week long mission for hurting you yesterday... But you're welcome to stay."

Despite the depressing news he just learned, Sasuke was able to work up a smile and accept her offer. _'Its just one week'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_Sasuke moaned in pleasure when he felt Naruto slid inside. It had been too long, almost two weeks without sex and they both craved each others touch. Looking up at the golden face of his lover he whimpered at the predatory look on Naruto's face._

_"You want me to fuck you nice and hard! Don't you?" said a deep voice that sent shivers down his body. It was more of a question and less of a statement since the answer was so obvious._

_"I want you so much." Sasuke groaned out._

_"That's not what I want to hear!" Naruto growled out starting a brutal pace that made it even harder for Sasuke to answer._

_"AAAHHHH!" Sasuke screamed when every hit was towards his prostate. He cried out angrily when Naruto returned to a slow pace._

_"Answer me!" Naruto snarled grabbing his neck and squeezing the oh so sensitive mating mark there._

_"I need you to f-fuck me h-hard!" Sasuke said crying because of the ridiculously slow pace._

_Naruto smirked at his pale lover and started fucking him faster, not as fast as before and not as deep, waiting until Sasuke begged for more, **then** he continued._

_"Harder!" Sasuke said sobbing now "I need you to fuck me harder a-and deeper!" Sasuke screamed out knowing that his throat was going to be sore the next day. His request was granted when Naruto flipped him around pressing his face into the bed. His eyes widened when he felt Naruto's cock sink in deeper "Oooohhhh" Sasuke moaned pushing his ass back on Naruto's cock._

_"Don't do that." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hips to stop him from moving. He took his dick out slowly and slammed it back in knowing Sasuke's scream of pleasure meant he had hit his prostate._

Sasuke woke up with a muffled scream as he came into his hand. He opened his eyes to see the mess he had made, yet again. _'We don't have sex for two weeks and now I can't even sleep peacefully!' _he thought frustration growing inside of him. Thankfully he had only messed up his clothes so cleaning up was easy. Still he was angry, sure he missed Naruto both physically and emotionally, but this was getting ridiculous. _'Maybe Tsunade can help me.' _Sasuke quickly changed his clothes ate some bread with his pill for breakfast before he walked to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade do you have any medicine for hormones?"

"Yes, but why do you need them?"

"I just need it." Sasuke said his cheeks red.

"But why?"

"I can't help it... every morning I wake up because my body can't stop fantasizing about Naruto! And it's all your fault when you sent him away did you think of how I would feel. We usually have sex at least once every week but we haven't gone farther than kissing in two weeks! I feel confused and lost, I know that being with Naruto makes me feel good and safe! But he's not coming back until Sunday which is three days away and I don't know what to do! I want him back but I can't have him and it's too far away to communicate with him and I just want him back so much..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't give you any medicine for your hormones, not unless your emotions are causing you to hurt yourself, which you won't do because of the baby. I don't know what to tell you, but Sasuke it's only going to get worse from here."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara and I were talking and he told me that if you're under a lot of emotional pressure, then your body might change form because of the fox blood that's been added to you. You could grow ears and a tail, and they'll last until you calm down. Then there's a chance that you could fall into premature heat where you'll feel hot and "horny" but that's nothing compared to a full-fledged heat. If by some unfortunate chance you do fall into heat before Naruto comes back home, then we can only restrain you until he comes back."

"How high of a chance do I have of going through heat?"

"Very low, right now you'll probably go through premature heat, and you'll definitely grow fox ears and a tail."

"How long till that happens?"

"Not long, judging by how you look right now."

Sasuke walked to Tsunade's office mirror and gasped at his appearance. His eyes had turned red but not because of his sharingan, his canines were sharp and his nails were longer. "How did I not notice this?" he said while searching his hair for ears.

"They appeared when you started talking about Naruto."

"I look like an animal." Sasuke groaned.

"Wait till your ears and tail come in!"

"Tsunade, this isn't funny! I look awful!"

"Don't be an idiot, remember Naruto's part animal, ears and tails won't scare him away. If anything they'll attract him."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

"Forget about what Tsunade said, I look like a freak!" Sasuke said staring at himself in the mirror. He fell asleep looking like a normal human being and when he woke up two red, white, and black ears matched the seven furry, fox tails that followed him whenever he walked. He heard a knock at the door and called out "Who is it?"

"It's me." said a voice that he had craved to hear throughout the week, he ran to open the door until he caught sight of his reflection in the doorknob.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Open the door for me."

"I can't." Sasuke said quietly while backing away from the door.

"Why?" Naruto said worry in his voice.

"I look awful." Sasuke said.

"Just open the door and let me see, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Naruto said.

Sasuke cracked the door open just an inch, just enough to see Naruto's blue eyes and smell his addictive sent.

"Can you open it more? I can hardly see you."

Sasuke felt himself opening the door, he flinched when he heard Naruto's gasp.

"Is this what you were hiding from me?" Naruto said stepping into Sasuke's bedroom and pulling his body towards him. Making sure that the door was closed before he sealed their lips together.

Sasuke moaned in pleasure when Naruto's hand pulled his tails. "Wait... you don't think that I look bad?"

"How could I?" Naruto said exposing his own ears and tails "When you look so much like me?"

"What?" Sasuke said surprised when he saw two red, orange, and white ears on Naruto's head that matched with nine long fox tails.

"I've always had these, I just hide them away from human sight. I didn't want you to see them because I thought you would be freaked out by them, it gets so hard during sex to hide them because you always made me feel so good." he said before biting their mating mark smirking when Sasuke arched into him with a mewl of pleasure.

"How about we try it with them?" Sasuke said pulling Naruto towards his bed.

"Yes please."

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, it's your appointment hurry up!" Naruto shouted upstairs.

"Dobe, it starts in another thirty minutes" Sasuke said while walking downstairs slowly, making sure to take his time. When he finally reached downstairs, Naruto pulled him towards the door.

"But we're also going to a picnic afterwards with our friends." Naruto opened the door only to find Kiba and Shino there. "Hey guys we still on for later?" Naruto asked still holding Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah we were sent to come and get you guys." Shino said.

"We'll come after we finish doing something for Tsunade." Naruto said.

Throughout this whole exchange Kiba had been glaring at Sasuke and it only intensified when he heard Naruto's reply. "What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your business." Sasuke muttered

"It's seems you've forgotten Uchiha, but he's my best friend, so it is my business."

"That's all we came for." Shino said stopping the fight "We'll see you guys later." he said dragging Kiba away.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and together they walked to Tsunade's office.

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke sit down on the bed and Naruto sit on a chair or something."

"Nice to see you to." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"I'm happy that both of you are here, but you're not going to be happy when I tell you just why you're here."

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"No, its just that you two can't have sex anymore-"

"What?" Naruto shouted.

"If you want the baby to stay safe, you can't have sex, you're going to put too much stress on Sasuke, and the baby."

"I couldn't even last two weeks, without him!" Sasuke shouted shocking both Naruto and Tsunade "How am I supposed to last five months?!"

"I don't know how you'll do it, but you have to!"

"What about masturbation? Except with each other? Like we're still giving each other pleasure, except not going all the way."

"Yes, but don't start something unless you know you have enough control to not have sex."

"Is there a good part to this appointment?"

"No, that's all I wanted to tell you."

"Thanks, Tsunade... just thanks."

"It's my pleasure." she said emphasizing the word pleasure.

* * *

"Naruto! Sasuke! It's great to see you two again." Ino said smiling happily when she caught sight of the couple.

"Finally! We were wondering when you guys were going to show up. Everyone's here already." Choji said from his position near the table, where he was setting up the food. Everyone turned towards Sasuke and Naruto, shouting greetings when they heard the two were there. Kiba ran over and pulled Naruto towards Akamaru, leaving Sasuke behind.

Sasuke took a moment to look around, and saw how close everyone had become. Lee and Sakura were taking a walk, while Kiba dragged Naruto to where Shino and Akamaru were playing. Temari and Shikamaru were helping Ino and Choji set up the food, it was mostly just Temari and Choji setting things up. His look alike, Sai was busy talking with Hinata, and Gaara and Neji were walking towards him.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji said a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm just happy that everyone's here. I'm also happy that I can finally ask you what's happening between you and Naruto?"

"Their dating." Gaara said.

"Obviously, but they spend a lot of time together, it makes people wonder just how deep their relationship is."

"Don't we do the same?" Gaara asked before placing a kiss on Neji's cheek.

"Everyone! Food's ready!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when Ino gave him an excuse to not answer Neji's questions. He sat down at the table and gave Naruto a smile when he sat down next to him, the smile quickly became a frown when Kiba sat down next to Naruto. He quickly forgot all about Kiba, when Choji placed the food on the table for everyone to eat. Due to his pregnancy he couldn't eat certain things, so he put a little of everything to test what his stomach could handle.

"Is Choji's food not good enough for you Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's just that my stomach's been really sensitive lately so I have to watch what I eat. And Choji's food is amazing, I don't think anyone is good enough for his food."

"Thank you Sasuke! I hope your stomach feels better." Choji said pleased with his compliment.

"Kiba, why are you being so rude to Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Because!"

"Just because you're angry at him-"

"Wait. Why are you angry at Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're always with him! How can you stand being around him for so long?!"

* * *

Hey Guys! I'm just going to do a few modifications on Chapter 5 and then I'll be continuing the story with the next chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me guys!

I hope your summer's going great.

Love-Love4Words


	5. Kiba's Problem

**Rewritten (just a little)**

Chapter 5: Kiba's problem

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): 123Mrk- Untroubled**

(In this chapter Sasuke doesn't act like his usual self)

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his voice filled with venom.

"I mean for the past months you've been at _his _house, hanging out with _him._ You spend more time with _him_ than the people who have been friends with you through bad and good times. You've left all of us for _him_. And it's not just me that feels this way everyone does but they don't want to tell you that were all drifting apart from you two because you've hardly spent time with us!"

"Is that true?" Naruto said worry in his eyes.

"Yeah." a small voice said.

"Hinata... guys I'm sorry I didn't realize, I was just-"

"With Sasuke we know." Kiba said glaring at the quiet teen.

"Sasuke, you never answered my question," Neji said "Just how deep is your relationship with Naruto?"

"We're going out." Naruto answered.

"Even people that go out don't hang around each other as much as you two do." Ino said.

"They're not a normal couple." Gaara said trying to protect his friends secret.

"Yeah, but it's almost like their married." Ino said laughing.

"True, but this is Sasuke were talking about." Kiba snorted.

"What about me dog boy?" Sasuke snarled.

"Who would ever want to get married to a goth, egotistical, rude, freak?" Kiba said anger swirling in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked standing up.

"There you go again taking his side!" Kiba said.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO TAKE HIS SIDE. I'M HIS MATE!" Naruto shouted as his instincts to protect his and his mates honor kicked in. Sasuke stood up and moved between the two angry boys trying to calm Naruto down. Holding Naruto's head in place with his hands so their eyes are connected he slowly caused Naruto to relax. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke, Naruto kissed him passionately, his hands moved to cup Sasuke's butt bringing their bodies closer seeking comfort from his slim mates body. Moving away from each other's lips they found all of their friends staring at them with wide eyes.

"What do you mean mate?" Kiba whispered. The word caused a stir in his chest, a stir that he did not like.

"I mean that we are bound together in an eternal bond, if that bond breaks we both die. Ino was close when she said we were married but this is so much stronger. I love him and he loves me, were mates."

"..."

"..."

"That makes sense." Choji said attracting everyone's attention.

"I'm happy for you two!" Hinata said from her place on Sai's lap.

"You are a cute couple." Neji said.

"Excuse me but this is too much drama for me, does anyone have any other secrets to share. Because I'm getting tired just watching this." Shikamaru said

"Actually we have one more... Sasuke is pregnant with my child." Ignoring his friends stunned faces he continued."And were late for something both our families are doing right now, so were leaving. Bye!" He concluded before picking Sasuke up and vanishing right before their eyes.

"Wait what?" everyone shouted at the empty space where Naruto and Sasuke were just standing.

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**" Sasuke shouted to Naruto the second they stepped through his front door causing his family members to turn and look at the couple.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"**YOUR SON JUST TOLD ALL OF HIS FRIENDS THAT NOT ONLY ARE WE MATES BUT I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD. NOW THEY'RE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE IN A VILLAGE THAT STILL DOESN'T LIKE ME, ABOUT US AND HE'S GOING TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME.**" Sasuke shouted tears streaking down his face.

"No Sasuke don't think like that."Naruto said pulling the distressed Uchiha into his arms.

Looking to the two families for a way to calm Sasuke he found nothing. Gently picking Sasuke up he carried him to his room while kissing his forehead. Laying Sasuke onto the bed he climbed in with him carefully placing him onto his lap. Naruto gave Sasuke a slow kiss before pulling away to calm his mate with gentle words of affection till he fell asleep.

Waking up the next day was difficult especially as Sasuke remembered that Naruto was leaving that day for a short mission. He looked up to Naruto's sleeping face and felt himself falling in love with Naruto just like the first time he woke up trapped in Naruto's arms...

_**Flashback:**_

_As Sasuke's eyes fluttered open they were immediately drawn to the tan sleeping face next to his own. 'Were really close' he thought trying to move away from Naruto only to be pulled right back._

_"Uh dobe." Sasuke said trying to wake Naruto up so he could get out of the tight grip he had around his waist as he wondered when Naruto got so strong. All of his fidgeting worked but now he was staring into the world's bluest eyes._

_"Good morning teme." Naruto said pulling Sasuke even closer if that was even possible._

_"Good morning." Sasuke said as a blush consumed his face when Naruto started moving his hands up and down his back. Closing his eyes as he felt the blush spread when Naruto's surprisingly deep laugh filled the air._

_"L-Let go of me." he said trying to control the situation and his body's reaction to Naruto's touch. Which didn't work at all when Naruto's hand traveled lowered than his back drawing a moan out of him. Refusing to open his eyes Sasuke bit his lip trying to stop the sounds threatening to leave his mouth as Naruto's continued touching every part of his body. His attempts failed when Naruto's hands sneaked into his pants and the most embarrassing moan was forced out of his mouth when Naruto's lips latched on his nipple._

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto said successfully stopping the steamy scene from the past, from fully playing in Sasuke's mind. Choosing to lie instead of bringing up that interesting... story and then have to explain himself to Naruto, replied with "You're leaving today." Sasuke said watching as Naruto's face fell and he wished he could take it back.

"Oh...but it's my last mission and then I get to stay with you and the baby." Naruto said rubbing his hand on Sasuke's stomach that was showing a nice bump.

"But everyone knows about us..."

"Kiba might not have told and I'm not leaving if I think you're in danger." Before Sasuke could respond someone knocked at the door, making sure Sasuke was covered Naruto yelled "Come in."

When Gaara ran in, his face answered the question of whether the town knew or not. "I told you this was going to happen!" Sasuke groaned out while he started looking for appropriate clothes to put on, only to be stopped by tan strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Did Kiba really tell?" Naruto asked Gaara while he tried to calm Sasuke down.

"Yes, after you delivered the shocking but wonderful news by the way congratulations, I tried to get everyone to calm down so that I could explain why it had to be kept a secret. By the time we discovered Kiba was no longer there and went to look for him we found him telling everyone everything and it was too late to stop him. The crowd rushed to tell the elders and Tsunade what they knew and they called a meeting to discuss what they should do."

"I don't understand why Kiba would act this way, we've been friends since I can remember. And if he was my actual friend he would accept that I'm much happier with Sasuke than I ever was before." Naruto said while he found clothes for Sasuke and found his spare change of clothes in Sasuke's closet. When Sasuke moved to take off his pants he was smoothly picked up and placed in his closet, both his and Gaara's questioning eyes looked at Naruto.

"What you actually think** I'm** going to let **Sasuke** change in front of **you**?" Naruto scoffed.

* * *

The three ninjas walked down the stairs to find that both sides of the families had already eaten and were now discussing ways to protect their son's relationship.

"Its obvious they can't stay here for long since the meeting could be ending anytime soon." Itachi said.

"What about my mission, is it canceled?" Naruto asked sitting down then pulling Sasuke onto his lap noticing the faint blush covering his cheeks when he did that, but Gaara needed to sit down.

"Yes but you three need to eat especially you Sasuke, you're our only hope for grandchildren." Kushina and Mikoto said while dragging a reluctant Sasuke to the kitchen.

Once Sasuke left Naruto asked what he considered was the most important question "Do you think they'll hurt him?" worry and anger creeping into his voice.

"It depends on the mobs nature, if they aren't carrying pitchforks, torches and shouting out battle chants were safe. But we've made one plan and that's only for a smiling crowd of citizens." Kisame said

"Ok what about for the pitchfork crowd?" Gaara asked.

"I think Mikoto, Kushina should sneak Sasuke out of our house since he crowds most likely going to be after him." Fugaku murmured.

"Itachi can pretend to be Sasuke and we'll distract the crowd if they figure out the truth so that Sasuke and the girls can get a head start." Minato finished

"Where will they be going to?"

"Well they could go to Neji's house, it's far away enough that it won't cause suspicions, he liked you to as a couple and he's both your friends." Gaara said.

By the time Sasuke and their moms served Naruto and Gaara food everyone knew the plan but no one wanted to put it into action.

**"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"** as the chanting grew louder and louder everyone quickly moved to set the final stages together. Naruto saw Sasuke's distressed face and couldn't help but pull him into his arms and kiss him. The kiss promised protection, love and a future. They pressed their bodies closer trying to block out the sounds coming from outside as they sealed a connection between their minds so that they could stay in constant contact.

"Don't cry Sasuke, this won't be the last time I get to see you and hold you." Naruto whispered while his hands slipped under Sasuke's shirt to stoke the bump their knowing how much it calmed Sasuke.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured his body trembling in Naruto's arms.

"I love you more." Naruto responded before he forced himself to pull away. Gently pushing Sasuke away he focused on his task, behind him he heard a door lightly close and could see Sasuke and their moms running amongst the tree's as they began the journey to Neji's house. Feeling Kyuubi's anger flood his emotions he allowed the fox to take control.

"Their getting closer." Minato warned as he looked at the crowd.

"It's time for operation pitchfork."

* * *

Most of this was not my fault guys there was the snow that blacked out my house. And then when we could go to school they would give us too much homework. Plus I can only update on the laptop which my mom uses for most of the day so I can only type bits and pieces and I'm overall really sorry. But I have forty followers or about somewhere near there and it makes my little heart sing! Thanks for everything and I promise I will update soon.

Hope your new year has been great and don't get bitten by rabid squirrels!

Sincerely-Love4Words


	6. Trouble Strikes

Chapter 6- Trouble Strikes

(_Italics are thoughts between Naruto and Sasuke)_

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): Vanic X Zella Day-Hypnotic**

**Sasuke's POV:**

We were moving quickly and would most likely reach Neji's house in a matter of minutes. I was being cautious, this was the first time ever since they found out I was pregnant that I was allowed to exercise hard. Everything was okay so far, the baby was alive and we were headed towards safety but maybe eating breakfast wasn't such a good idea. "Stop!" I said loud enough for anyone close to hear.

"What's wrong?" came their worried voices. They thought I needed a break I could see it in their eyes but I was fine, for the most part.

"Listen." I said and instantly Kushina shot out ahead to scout ahead while my mom forced me to sit down.

'_Their treating me like a child.'_

_'Good, you need to be careful.'_

_'I am being careful. What about you, are you being careful?'_

_'We are all being careful, the crowd hasn't figured out that it's Itachi not you.'_

Just then Kushina came back a look of anger on her face "Neji's house is surrounded there's no way we could get close without being detected."

_'Naruto, Neji's house is surrounded. What do we do now?'_

_'Give me a second let me ask everyone else... Gaara says to come back because if Neji's house is protected then all of our friends house's must be protected to.'_

_'Ok we'll be there soon.'  
_

_'Sasuke be__ careful__ take your time.'_

_'Relax I'm fine and I can take my time when I'm at home in your arms.'_

"Naruto said we need to go back home."

"Are you sure you don't need to rest." my mom asked.

"I think I'm fine."

"You THINK!"

"Relax mom I'm fine and if I need a break I'll tell you!" I'm lying when I say that but she doesn't need to know.

Starting yet again we ran quickly at the same pace as before. I knew something was wrong the second dark spots started dancing around my eyes but we were so close... Warning bells rang in my brain as I fell to the ground holding my stomach so the baby wouldn't get hurt. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was _'Sasuke what the fuck did I tell you to do!'_

**Naruto's POV:**

I stopped feeling Sasuke when Gaara was telling the crowd to fuck off. I froze, I couldn't feel him, I couldn't hear him.** '_Why are you still standing here idiot, go find_ him' **Kyuubi snarled. I ran through the crowd ignoring everything and everyone as my senses worked on overdrive so I could track Sasuke down. The second I found his scent I surged forward following it. My heart turned in my chest when I found Kushina and Mikoto holding his body close to each other. Relief flooding both of their faces as they saw me approach. I slowly picked Sasuke up and felt that he still had a pulse, it was weak but it was a pulse.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're here you have to take him to Tsunade!" my mom said.

"And please take care of him!" Sasuke's mom said before I carefully made my way to Tsunade's office trying my best not to hurt Sasuke anymore. Of course there was a huge crowd surrounding her office who quickly moved out of way once they realized I would rather trample them then stop. From there it was easy finding the old bat of course surrounded by bottles of thankfully unopened sake.

"Tsunade I need your help, Sasuke passed out while running."

"Put him on my desk. And why did you let him run to the point of exhaustion?"

"We had made a plan to keep Sasuke safe and for that to work they needed to stay at Neji's house, like every other house in town it was surrounded by an angry mob. We changed the plan and decided the safest place for Sasuke was his house so he had to run all the way back there. I told him to relax and take his time but being the teme that he is he pushed himself too hard and passed out."

"I'm not sure why you brought him here the only one who can help him is you."

"What?"

"Since you never bothered to ask Kyuubi about mating, you wouldn't know that the only one who can heal a pregnant submissive is their mate. If you haven't noticed yet that's you."

"Oh so what do we do now."

"What you will do is take him back to your house and just stay with him in your room as close as possible. The more of you that surrounds him the faster the change. What I will do is gather the village together and make them swallow the fact that you and Sasuke are mates."

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Oh I wonder what gave it away."

"..."

"A smart person, Naruto would have been out of my office preparing to take care of their loved one."

"Your really mean when your drunk" and before she could answer I was already out the door before starting the long walk to my house. As luck would have it I was to hear the beginning of Tsunade's rant to her beloved people.

* * *

**Regular POV:**

"Naruto." said a voice obviously struggling to wake up.

"Sasuke thank goodness you're awake. I've been worried that you would never wake up"

"What happened? I can't remember anything."

"You passed out on the way here but I managed to get you to my house. Tsunade calmed the crowd down and everyone is recovering from today's activities. But that doesn't matter, Sasuke why didn't you tell me or my mom, or your mom, you couldn't go any farther and needed a break? Why would you risk our baby because you had too much pride?" Naruto said anger evident in his voice.

"I was trying to keep the baby safe by reaching home as soon as possible like you had told us all to do. If you would have double checked everything in the plan you would have thought about what would happen in Neji's house wasn't a safe place to go. And if you were a little bit more caring you would have noticed I was extremely nervous to do anything." Sasuke said fury swirling in his eyes.

"You know what's wrong with that argument, I clearly remember telling you to relax and take your time I never said to get home as soon as possible. And I was caring enough to help make a last minute plan to protect you, so I apologize if it had a few mistakes."

"But you're trying to blame everything on me and it's not all my fault!"

"I never said it's all your fault!"

"Sure sounded like it."

"Sasuke don't be angry about this." Naruto said pulling Sasuke in his arms.

"To late dobe you pissed me off!" Sasuke said shrugging Naruto's arms off his body.

"Sasuke are you honestly going to be like this?"

Not bothering to respond Sasuke got out of bed keeping his back turned to Naruto so he couldn't see the pain on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me, there's no way you could be so angry over something as stupid as this!"

"So now my feelings don't matter to you?"

"Wait a minute I never said your feelings don't matter, I just said that you being angry about this was stupid!"

"So not only is everything my fault but my feelings are stupid?"

"For the last time Sasuke I never said that it was all your fault, I never called your feelings stupid I said it was stupid that you would be this angry because of an argument!"

"You said it was stupid for me to be angry. Guess what idiot? Anger is an emotion!" Sasuke snarled still turned around.

"Are you fucking playing with me?"

"Sorry but I don't play with immature brats, so no!"

"You're the one acting like a brat!"

"Takes one to know one. Right Naruto?"

"Stop being a bitch about this!"

"You sound a lot like your so called 'friend' Kiba."

"Why are you bringing him into the conversation? None of this is his fault."

"Uh newsflash all of this is his fault. If he hadn't told everyone I wouldn't be here listening to your annoying voice."

"Do me a favor and shut the fuck up!"Naruto said standing up before turning Sasuke around.

"Dobe do the world a favor and fuck off."

"This is a waste of my time, **you** are a waste of my time. Aren't you supposed to be here to comfort and love me? Instead you're here shouting insults at me and at this point you don't even deserve to be called my mate!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's face to angry to see the heartbreak in Sasuke's eyes "And you certainly don't deserve to have my child."

"If that's how you feel then fine." Sasuke whispered before exiting Naruto's room only to end up face to face with his mom, Kushina and Tsunade who had heard every word of their argument. "I want to go home." Sasuke whispered refusing to cry in Naruto's house.

* * *

Mikoto stepped out of Sasuke's room before she went downstairs to the awaiting faces of her family. "They had a fight... and Naruto said he didn't think Sasuke deserved to be his mate."

"But it's just a fight, they've fought before and said worse things to each other but they've always made up." Itachi said from his place on Kisame's lap.

"You didn't see his face Itachi, I'm worried for him and the baby."

"Maybe it's just shock?" Fugaku said pulling his anxious wife into his arms "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

"Naruto what did you do to him?" Tsunade had shouted as soon as Sasuke left.

"You're still drunk and I'm not doing anything to fix this, he went to far this time-"

"You're just angry." Kushina said gently

"Just get out I'm not talking about this anymore."

The two females had to leave his room and seeing the worried faces of Minato and Gaara, quickly they summarized the fight. "And the worst thing is he refuses to do anything about this!"

"Pregnant submissive's were never meant to be placed in a situation where their dominant doesn't like them." Gaara said.

"What does that mean for both of them?" Minato asked.

"It means that if they don't get back together soon, Sasuke and the baby could die."


	7. A Week In The Life Of Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 7: A Week In The Life Of Sasuke Uchiha

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): Kero Kero Bonita-Flamingo(WTN3 Remix) It will make you happy after reading this**.

**Disclaimer-Naruto isn't mine.**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**Day 1:**

I felt pain... there were no wounds on my body but the pain was there. All of a sudden I remembered it all, every word, every curse, and I wanted to take it back. When I tried to move more pain shot through me, I heard myself scream. Wrapping my arms around myself I cradled my stomach soft groans slipping out.

"Sasuke what's wrong" my worried mom said cradling my head next to her body. It was too much I felt my body pulling me to sleep, I would have fought it back but I was lacking terribly in the energy department.

I woke up later only for a moment, I saw my mom hovering over me trying her best to make me comfortable, it wouldn't work my pain was on the inside burning my insides as it slowly ate me away. I gave her a gentle smile when I thought that 'I might never see her again'. Something stirred in my chest, surprisingly it was happiness, it was because I still had my baby. I'm not stupid I know that I only have so long to live unless Naruto and I get back together. There was no way I was going to rot away until Naruto came to save me, I was not going to take that chance with the baby. I only had 3.5 months left until I gave birth it's still really weird to think about me giving birth. But if I could stay strong until then at least something good would have come out of our argument. More pain coursed through my body and I let myself fall back asleep at least there I couldn't get hurt.

**Day 2:**

When I woke up I was surprised to find that a healer had looked at me. She told us all the same thing I knew was going to happen.

"Your son, isn't going to make it long in this world. He'll live long enough to give birth but his body won't have any energy to keep functioning afterwards."

"Can we remove the baby?" my dad asked.

"No Sasuke and the baby have interlocked their energies together, trying to get rid of the baby will kill him immediately. But I can give him medicine that will help him gain more energy so that he can be active throughout the days"

My mom couldn't accept that I was going to die because of the baby. I had hoped to let them raise their grandchild but I can tell that that's not going to work. If my parents can't do it, I'll give the child to Itachi and Kisame who will take care of them right. Not only did I get pain medicine from the healer but I also got medicine from Tsunade and Gaara when they stopped by. Even with the pain medicine I've discovered that if I think about Naruto makes my heart ache, even if I see orange I want to cry. Along with the healer, Tsunade, and Gaara, Itachi and Kisame also visited and they accepted my offer to raise my child once I'm gone. My dad didn't get a chance to visit because he was still looking for a healer. I need to talk to him, but I'll wait until I have the ability to stand up without help.

**Day 3:**

The only thing I had energy to do today was use the bathroom. I tried to make a joke about it when I was in bed recovering from the trip to the bathroom, but I was the only one that found it funny. My mom was angrier than me when it came to the dark outlook of my life, but i would be weird if she was happy that I was going to die in 3.5 months. I myself am sort of looking forward to it, when I'm dead I won't hurt like this but I hate that I won't be there for my child.

Tsunade stopped by again today, she says she'll be doing that everyday to check on the baby and me and she's the one that showers me because she has "the perfect touch". Sometimes it hurts to look at her because her blonde hair reminds me of Naruto. That's why I want to get rid of things that remind me of him. Tomorrow my mom's going to change my bed covers and pillows because they smell like him. Then the next day she's going through my closet and taking out the clothes Naruto kept there when he stayed after school.

My dad still hasn't visited me because he's looking for more healers and I'm not ready to see him either. For a good part of today I slept and when I woke up I found out that Neji had visited me but he left. He said that he was coming to visit in 2 days so we could talk.

**Day 4:**

The healers that dad brought didn't help, just like I expected. But they were able to make an even stronger pain reducing medicine which gave me more energy. I asked Kisame to carry me down stairs so I could stay around my family. I was able to tell everyone including my dad about my plan for the baby and they agreed that Kisame and Itachi should care for the baby. When Tsunade stopped by to give me one of her special baths I asked her when I would be able to know the baby's gender. She told me that in another 2 weeks the baby should have grown enough for her to identify the gender easily.

My mom replaced my bed covers today and my room is almost Naruto proof. It hurts to think about him but I know I'll never move on from him even if he doesn't want me anymore. Sometimes I think to try to reach out him but then I remember his words and I can hardly breathe when I think of how he rejected me. Its not really a matter of my pride, it's just I know for a fact that if I were to try to rebuild our relationship and he would reject me I would die. Forget about the 3.5 months I have left, something in me knows I would die in a matter of hours. So I stay away, I can't risk my child on my feelings from someone who said they no longer like or want us anymore.

I'm excited for Neji's visit, hopefully I can convince him to take Naruto's clothes to his house. I don't trust any of my family members to be any where near him, without killing him.

Something surprising did happen today, one of the citizens that led a mob against Naruto mating with me, came to apologize for everyone. He was shocked when he saw me, it turns out that I don't look as good as one of the best ninjas of Konoha should look. I started to explain what happened before my family took over and explained it themselves. While they were swearing him to secrecy I winked at him and smiled to tell him that I didn't mind or care if he told, which he most likely will. They're going to wonder what happened to me at some point it's best to let everyone know now.

**Day 5:**

Neji brought Gaara and Hinata to keep me company. Gaara had already told both of them what was and what will happen to me. After the general awkwardness vanished I had a lot of fun. Hinata had been taking cooking lessons from Choji, and she and my mom not only made an amazing meal, but they were able to bond. That was the 1st time I saw my mom smile and laugh all the visit Neji and Gaara argued and I had to warn them... I mean look at me I am the epitome of a ruined relationship. Gaara's a demon carrier to if he and Neji ever get serious and then fall apart, Neji would be the one suffering from the effects more than Gaara. After that they were a lot nicer to each other, especially Gaara who was extremely loving with Neji.

Since Kisame and Itachi had joined my dad on the search for the perfect healer, Neji carried me upstairs. He placed me on my brand new bed sheets and we started the final process of "getting rid of the Naruto in my life" as my mom liked to call it. We went through every piece of clothing in my closet and I told them if it was mine or Naruto's. Everyone including my own mom was surprised I owned clothes that weren't blue, black, or white. Soon we had a pile of clothes on the floor that belonged to Naruto most of them a ridiculous orange. Hinata and my mom were kind enough to fold my clothes back and I took a short nap while we waited for Neji.

**REGULAR POV (WITH NEJI AND GAARA)**

Gaara and Neji walked quickly to Naruto's house so that they could go back and talk with Sasuke. Both wished that the couple would get back together but they wanted to spend time with Sasuke while they could. Knocking on Naruto's door they gently heard Kushina call in the distance "I'm coming". She looked surprised to happy to see them.

"If you two are here for Naruto, he's visiting Tsunade right now he's hasn't been feeling good lately"

"We're not here for Naruto, Sasuke asked us to give these back" Gaara said extending his hand holding Naruto's bag clothes.

"These are the clothes he usually leaves at Sasuke's house, but it's upsetting Sasuke so we were asked to return them" Neji explained when he saw Kushina's confused face.

"Oh... how is he doing, do you think I could visit him?" Kushina said pulling both boys into her house before she called Minato down to listen to them.

"Once he gives birth to the baby he'll die from lack of energy. Every day he takes pain medicine so that he can live easier. He's still very weak but he seems to be resigned to his fate."

"Its that bad?" Minato asked.

"Yes and it will only get worse from here, the submissive is always hurt more when the relationship is threatened but it appears that Naruto is already feeling the effects."

"He probably hates us" Kushina said tears streaming down her face.

"Sasuke doesn't hate anyone, he would love to have you visit... but Mikoto I would recommend you cover your hair."

"Why?"

"Reminders of Naruto hurt Sasuke, that's why we're giving back the clothes. And you look to much like your son, no offense."

"None taken, but are you sure he wants us there?"

"Yes, we'll ask him when you can visit."

"Remind me again why we can't tell Naruto that Sasuke might die. I can already tell he wants Sasuke back."

"We can't interfere, he has to be the one to search for Sasuke, hopefully he'll do it soon so they can both stop suffering." The two quickly realized the time and quickly left after reassuring Naruto's parents

**Now back to Sasuke's POV**

I was of course very surprised to hear that Naruto's parents wanted to visit me. It had never crossed my mind that they would want to come and see me but I quickly said that they were welcome to come and visit. After they left I fell asleep.

**Day 6:**

So I just woke up, it's 7:00 at night and apparently I was in a short term coma. I woke up surrounded by Tsunade, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Kisame, Itachi, my mom, my dad and Naruto's mom and dad, for some odd reason Minato was wearing a hat over his hair but I didn't mention it. From now on I have to be careful and monitor how much physical activity I can have in a day, or I might fall into a coma and never wake up. My mom and Kushina were bonding over a visitors schedule they were making for me. Frankly I think everyone is just overreacting, I mean really it feels like I'm living in a hospital now that I have "visiting hours".

When Tsunade had finished giving me a bath, I saw myself in the mirror for what felt like the 1st time in weeks. I had lost a lot of weight not an unhealthy amount but I was concerned. Tsuande told me that everything would be fine as long as I kept myself as healthy as possible.

I fell asleep soon after I ate dinner and reassured Minato and Kushina could still visit.

**Day 7:**

When I woke up everything was dark, I was a mess. I ended up screaming for my mom and she had rushed into my room quickly followed by the rest of my family . I kept on asking why couldn't I see anything, why it was so dark, and all they could do was calm me down while Tsunade came. By the time Tsunade came I was fully calm but I was in my mothers arms holding her tight. She explained to us that my body couldn't keep supporting me without taking things away. It just so happened to be that my body had deemed my sight unimportant and I had become blind overnight. It was reversible, I would be able to see if Naruto and I ever got back together but it would take longer for me to gain back my eyesight.

We heard a knock at the door and we all remembered how I had told Naruto's parents that they could visit today, my mom had even written it down in my visitors schedule. I knew that I couldn't send them away, so I asked for them to be brought in. I could hear my mom and Kushina crying gently outside my door while Tsunade gave me a relaxing bath. After that I fell asleep for a few hours.

**Written in Normal POV for the rest of the chapter**

When Sasuke woke up later it was around lunch time and he felt much better than he did when he had woken up a few hours before. As if his mom could sense his discomfort she opened the door to Sasuke's room and with happiness in her voice she said" Good morning" before helping Sasuke out of bed.

"Aren't you going to change" she asked as she looked at Sasuke's ridiculously big t-shirt. "Your not even wearing pants!"

"I'm wearing underwear and that enough for me" Sasuke sniffed in mock arrogance before he and hiss mom burst into laughter. A knock and a voice interrupted them.

"Can I come in Sasuke, are you dressed yet?" Kushina asked.

"Yes you can come in, he looks like a prince" Mikoto said before laughing at her best friends confused face.

"I look fabulous, so back off" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"No one said you didn't" Kushina said giggling.

"Excuse me ladies, and Sasuke but we need to go downstairs so we can eat lunch" Kisame said before picking up the surprised Uchiha.

"Be careful"Sasuke growled "I can't see what your doing"

"Yes be careful after all you're carrying a prince" Kushina said before she and Mikoto launched into another fit of laughter.

"What was that all about" Kisame asked.

"They just don't respect fashion"

"Interesting... Sasuke are you ok with being blind"

"I don't think anyone is 'ok' with being blind, but I just have to accept it as a part of my life."

"You don't think he'll try to fix things" Kisame said cleverly avoiding Naruto's name.

"No, I don't. We both said some really hurtful things so I doubt he wants me back... I was just a mistake he made"

"You're not a mistake, your perfect" Kisame said while gently placing Sasuke down on his seat. Everyone started eating, except Sasuke who was having issues with his utensils.

"Your fork is on your right, your knife is on your left. We're eating Fruit Salad because your mother decided it's best to be healthy and you have some toast and sausage on your plate as well" Fugaku said when he noticed his son was having problems eating.

"Thank you" Sasuke said gratefully and began eating even though he still needed a bit of help when it came to the fruit which he decided to eat last.

They were relaxing in the living room talking happily when the door opened, Sasuke ignored it and continued talking with Neji. Everyone was suddenly quiet, too quiet for Sasuke's liking.

"Guys what's wrong" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Nothing"

"Then why is everyone so quiet?" Sasuke asked suspicious

"I'm not sure you can handle that answer Sasuke..." Tsunade warned.

"I can just tell me"

"Naruto's here"

* * *

Thanks for reading this is the longest chapter so far!

I'll update during spring break next!

Happy spring everyone!

-Love:Love4Words


	8. The Start Of Recovering

Chapter 8- The Start Of Recovering

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it):Flor-Back Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

In a flash, Gaara had pressed and secured Naruto to a wall, while Tsunade had placed herself as a barrier between the broken couple. At the mention of Naruto's name, Sasuke's body had started shaking uncontrollably. Mikoto and Kushina were trying to soothe Sasuke's trembling body. The others calmly sat there knowing that Sasuke needed a relatively calm environment.

"Naruto, why did you come here?" Gaara growled quietly.

"Someone told me, that Sasuke was dying. Do you know how angry and heartbroken I was when I realized that it was all my fault? Everyone's talking about how he has the complexion of a vampire and he looks like a human skeleton! I was barely able to walk here because I thought that he hated me for everything. I want to fix this, Gaara you have to believe me."

"It took you a long time to figure that out."

"I was stupid, as soon as Sasuke left after the argument I wanted to take it all back because I knew I was wrong but that made me angrier. This week without Sasuke and the baby made me realize that I needed and loved them."

"He's emotionally and physically unstable." Gaara warned.

"How bad is it?"

"Everyday he loses a little peace of himself it's awful to watch. His weights gone down but the baby's still healthy... actually without the baby, Sasuke wouldn't have survived this long. He was and is still expected to live until the birth of the baby, after that his body won't be able to heal itself and still perform basic activities like breathing. He's just lost his ability to see, so that his body can store energy, he can't do anything by himself and he takes 4 types of medicines to get rid of **most** but not all of the pain" Gaara said while quietly guiding Naruto towards Sasuke.

"Do you think they'll let me talk to him alone?"

"Excuse me" Gaara said gaining the attention of everyone in the room "They need to talk alone."

"But Gaara!"

"No buts. If I can trust him then so can you." Neji quickly stood up and pulled Hinata along with him, soon Tsunade left and was followed by Naruto's family, Itachi, Kisame, Fugaku, and finally Mikoto who was carried unwillingly out of the room. And after giving Naruto one final glance telling him not to screw things up Gaara left.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him onto his lap so that Sasuke was straddling him. Looking up at Sasuke's weak and trembling form he realized that fixing his mistake wouldn't be as easy as he thought. Carefully settling his hands on Sasuke's hips he felt him flinch and heard a choked sob from above him.

"It's ok you can cry." he said gently. He looked at his once strong mate in shock, Gaara's explanation didn't prepare him for how much Sasuke had actually changed. Naruto saw someone fighting to remain alive, someone struggling to keep it together he looked too skinny to be pregnant, too pale for a human, and too different to be the same person from 2 weeks before.

While Naruto was busy noting how much Sasuke had changed, Sasuke was trying to keep his emotions in check and manage his thoughts.

_'I need to get away from him, he doesn't want me! **But what if he does?** No! You can't risk the babies life on your emotions. **But what if he wants both of you back?** We heard what he said, we don't deserve to be his mate and I don't deserve to have his child.'_ Realizing he was fighting against himself rather than trying to escape he tried to move into action.

"Let me go" Sasuke said in a voice that was supposed to be commanding but came out broken. Knowing that he couldn't talk his way out of his situation he resorted to using force. Sasuke tried pushing Naruto away, and with every failed attempt to escape those strong, protective arms his control slipped.

He had started crying, sobbing actually he had surrendered to what he thought would be his death.

He started hitting Naruto's chest not to escape but to hurt him. To make him feel at the very least a small part of the **Pain** that he was forced to carry every miserable second of the day.

There was no grace, no dignity, in his actions there was only **Pain**.

**Pain** from the fact he was too selfish to let go of Naruto. **Pain** that came from the love that refused to disappear in his heart. Pain because he was sure that he would never be loved, or cherished, or cared for. **Pain** because he was so weak. **Pain** that was constantly threatening to rip him apart.

Sasuke cried in anger, in frustration, in **Pain**.

Everything froze as warm lips attached to his. The crying stopped, and the pain vanished as those heavenly lips moved slowly, but steadily against his. A sweet moan from both of them broke free when he started to kiss back. Raising up his arms he tangled his hands into soft hair before opening up his mouth to welcome Naruto's tongue inside. He felt the love that he had tried to suppress, break free. Every flick of Naruto's tongue as he rediscovered Sasuke's mouth brought moans and whimpers that were lost in the connected mouths. Sasuke heard a whisper as those delicious, addicting lips pulled away "I love you so much".

He felt himself slipping as he started to believe the words he had never thought would be said again to him, before he remembered how that same voice whispering love and affection told him that he was a mistake. He immediately recoiled away from the soothing touches and reassuring words as he continued to remember how this same voice had cursed him out a few days before. _'It's never going to work'_ he thought _'This love isn't real even if he says it is. After all who could love a mistake?'_

"Y-you don't love m-me." Sasuke said weakly as the pain slowly came back "Y-you s-said I w-was a mistake, y-you s-said t-that we w-were a m-mistake."

"No!" Naruto said angrily as he heard Sasuke's words "You can never be a mistake, you were never a mistake. I was the mistake. I should have known that I can't get rid of someone that I love more than myself."

"You don't! You can't! I'm just a mistake that's all I'll ever be."

"Sasuke, you have to listen to me. I **love** you, I **need** you, I **want** you. You and **our** child are my whole world. I will do everything for you. I will never leave you again. I want us to live together, and raise our children together and grow old together. You are nowhere near being a mistake and you will never be one."

"But you said-"

"Forget about what I said, I was angry and stupid and wrong. Please believe what I'm saying now."

"So it was a lie that you didn't want us... you still love me and the baby?"

"I never stopped loving you or the baby. When you left that day, it only took me a few minutes to realize that I was wrong. But I was too angry to go after you and apologize. I let my pride get in the way of my feelings for you and it cost us more than I thought was possible. I promise that I won't make the same stupid decision as I did before. Please forgive me if not now just give me the opportunity to show you that I've changed and I still love you."

"Ok" Sasuke said but not because he believed all that Naruto had said, but because he wanted to give him a chance. He slumped into Naruto's chest too tired to sit up straight. In a few minutes he had fallen into a deep slumber. Moving quietly Naruto carefully carried Sasuke up the stairs to his room. He could feel eyes following his movements but he never stopped focusing on Sasuke. When he placed Sasuke on his bed, Sasuke woke up before he had opened the door to let himself out of Sasuke's room.

"Naruto." Sasuke cried out worry clear in his voice as he tried to get out of bed to follow Naruto "Please don't leave me."

Even though Naruto was surprised by the desperation that he had never heard before in Sasuke's voice he quickly moved forward and pulled Sasuke towards his body. "I wasn't leaving you, I was going to come back after you had slept enough."

"Can you sleep with me?" Sasuke asked tightening his grip on Naruto as the fear of Naruto leaving him grew.

"I'd be happy to." Naruto said smiling when he saw the smile on Sasuke's face. He quickly took of his shirt and pants before gently pulling Sasuke into bed. When he slipped into Sasuke's bed he pressed his body against Sasuke and threw one arm around him, so he could spoon him properly. He placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before they both fell asleep.

Sasuke fully expected to wake up alone but he woke up under Naruto's arms. _'He really does care'_ Sasuke thought before he realized that something was missing. The pain that he had felt before was gone, sure he was still blind but that was only temporary since Naruto was back. He had thought that he would have to carry that pain with him for the rest of his life. He could now move without any help, he had more than enough energy in his body, and that constant grief that had lived in his heart had disappeared.

"Sas, stop moving so much." Naruto whined still trying to sleep.

'_This must be all because of Naruto. He's too kind to do this for me. I don't deserve him...'_ Sasuke thought while he laid in Naruto's arms waiting for him to wake up.

_'I want to be the best mate that I can be for Naruto, it's the least I could do. And why would he leave me if I'm the best he can find.'_ Idea's and ways for him to become the perfect mate raced around his mind. By the time Naruto had finally decided to wake up Sasuke had discovered what he thought to be a plan to make sure he was the perfect submissive for Naruto. It was actually very simple and easy to do: Be As Submissive As Possible.

* * *

Hello Guys! Are you loving Spring Break? Because I love Spring Break!

Do you even have a Spring Break? Or do you even go to school anymore?

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT:** I can't guarantee the next update but you need to know-**I will be remaking the First Three Chapters Of This Story and changing the picture for the story.** I don't feel they're good enough so I will be rewriting them _BEFORE_ I write a new chapter.

My exams are coming up in May so that may delay everything but I will be writing continuously. Just because I will be busy does not mean I won't answer or respond to questions and reviews.

Have a great week guys, see you whenever I update next!

Love:Love4Words


	9. Are You Ok?

Chapter 9: "Are You Ok?"

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : Yuna-Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix)**

**Disclaimer- This Story is Mine but Naruto is Not.  
**

"Hi Sasuke." Naruto said smiling sleepily as he woke up.

"Hello." Sasuke said gently, love clear in his voice.

Naruto quickly stood up before picking Sasuke up carefully and placing him on a chair so that he could make the bed. "Sasuke do you want to have a bath or a shower?" he asked.

"It's not safe for me to do either of them alone." Sasuke said a blush coloring his face.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's embarrassment and quickly moved to the bathroom to set everything up for their shower, since it would be easier to clean both of them while standing up. He yet again carefully lifted up Sasuke before placing him in the bathroom "Go ahead and take off your clothes." he murmured turning away from Sasuke to take off his own clothes.

Sasuke carefully moved into the shower by himself, his face getting redder by the second when he heard Naruto enter the shower. He flinched when the water hit his skin.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Naruto said before he started soaping Sasuke's body taking his time so he could continue to stare at his lover.

"Stop staring at me." Sasuke said quietly, feeling Naruto's eyes roaming his body. He gasped when Naruto started cleaning his thighs, biting down on his bottom lip to stop any unwanted moans from leaving his mouth. He had forgotten how sensitive his thighs were, he breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto moved to clean his legs.

"Sasuke I finished with you. Do you think you can get to your bed safely and wait for me there? I'll only take five minutes." he said when Sasuke nodded his head yes. He helped Sasuke get out of the shower and he wrapped him up in his towel, before watching him walk out of the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Sasuke sit on the bed. He quickly started cleaning himself, slowing down a bit when he reached his back. Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel secured on his hips, he moved to Sasuke making sure he was fully dried and properly lotioned. "I'm going to look for your clothes Sasuke, just give me a few minutes." he said before walking into Sasuke's large closet.

_'Everything seems to be fine.'_ Sasuke thought _'But what if I mess things up? What if he leaves? What if this whole time I've had a gigantic booger hanging off my nose?'_ He quickly raised his hands to check his nose and found that he was booger free. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's voice. "What did you say?" he asked Naruto while chastising himself for not paying attention.

Naruto stepped out of Sasuke's closet carrying a baggy shirt, baggy shorts that Sasuke liked wearing since they helped hide his three month pregnant stomach and underwear for Sasuke to wear. "I said that I didn't know that you had a kimono." he said referring to the beautiful red, black, and white, silk garment he found in the back of Sasuke's closet.

"It's used for special occasions like weddings." Sasuke said standing up so that Naruto could easily put on his clothes. "How are you going to change? I gave all your clothes back to Kushina when we were..."

"Fighting." Naruto said finishing Sasuke's sentence. "Don't worry Sasuke, my mom brought me a change of clothes that I'm already wearing." he said placing a kiss on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke blushed at how much Naruto touched him, a gentle kiss here, light brushes and strong hugs it didn't matter as long as it was Naruto he was fine. He spent a lot of time yesterday on Naruto's lap, enough time to realize that he had missed Naruto's strong and familiar presence. He heard Naruto open his bedroom and wasn't surprised when Naruto lifted him up so that they could go downstairs to eat.

Naruto placed Sasuke down and sat close to him so that he could focus on helping him, instead of the heated glares that were coming from everyone else at the table. Their glares faded away when they saw how gentle Naruto was treating Sasuke, he didn't even touch his food in favor for making sure that Sasuke was as comfortable as possible. Every Uchiha, except for Sasuke who had not realized that they were glaring at Naruto, decided that they would eat peacefully instead of questioning Naruto on his method of taking care of Sasuke.

Naruto brought Sasuke back upstairs to his room, so that he could help Sasuke brush his teeth. When they had finally settled on his bed together, Sasuke's hand accidentally brushed Naruto's thigh. Naruto tensed under his touch.

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to!" Sasuke said quickly moving away from Naruto.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto shouted watching in amazement as Sasuke froze immediately.

"Sasuke," Naruto said pulling the frozen boy into his arms "What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" he said giving Sasuke a gentle kiss to get him to relax.

"You told me to stop." Sasuke said about to cry when he thought that he had failed Naruto as a submissive.

"Because you were about to fall of the bed." Naruto said calmly.

"But I touched you!"

"It's okay! I like you touching me." Naruto said with a smirk when Sasuke blushed. He leaned in to give Sasuke a kiss on his lips, deepening it when he felt Sasuke relax greatly in his arms. He pulled back to breathe, his smirk growing when he saw how affected Sasuke was. He had missed the flushed cheeks, glazed eyes and red lips that only he could cause. "Do you want more?" he said teasing Sasuke.

_'Does he honestly think that I'm going to answer that? The dobe... But what if he leaves because I didn't answer?' _

"Yes." Sasuke said in reply to Naruto's question.

_'Did he honestly just answer that! Somethings not right here.' _

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked worry clear in his voice.

_'Why is he worried, can't he see that I'm fine? Don't think like that Sasuke you need to be kind, positive and helpful.' _

"I'm fine. I just want a kiss, please."

"I'd be happy to." Naruto said before capturing Sasuke's lips with his. He quickly slipped his tongue inside, fisting silky black hair in his hand so he could tilt Sasuke's head back as he deepened the kiss. They lost themselves while re-exploring and re-capturing each other's mouths, tongues fighting, moans slipping(most from Sasuke) until they heard a knock on the door and Naruto pulled away.

"Don't stop!" Sasuke moaned out before he pressed his lips on Naruto's mouth, moaning as he was pushed onto the bed feeling Naruto press his body on his. He whined when Naruto yet again pulled away from Sasuke when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto shouted before Sasuke pulled him back down, groaning as their tongues wrapped around each other.

"Its Tsunade, and I'm here to check on Sasuke and the baby." she said impatiently.

As the words registered in Naruto's brain he pulled away quickly "We have to stop Sasuke, Tsunade hasn't said it's okay for us to have sex yet and if we go any further I won't stop." Looking at his lover's frustrated face, he gave him a short apology kiss and fixed their clothes before he moved away to open the door.

"I don't even want to know what you two were doing." she said as she walked inside. She quickly set up her equipment and did the basic checkup that every doctor had to do for their patients.

"I already showered with him." Naruto said when he saw Tsunade removing bath soap and towels from her medical bag.

"That's great but I still need to bathe him. The way I do things help to calm his body and stabilize him. And you said you showered _with_ him?"

"We didn't do anything." Sasuke said quickly so that Naruto would not get into any trouble with Tsunade. "Even now, we weren't doing anything, we were just kissing."

Tsunade noticed immediately how Sasuke was acting towards Naruto and decided that it would be best if Naruto were to leave. "Sorry Naruto but you have to leave for this next part." her voice leaving no room for discussion. She carefully helped Sasuke to stand up and guided him inside the bathroom. She quickly filled up the tub with hot water, not too hot, and her special scents. "How's he treating you?" she asked "And don't give me any bullshit either."

"He's very gentle" Sasuke said as he felt Tsunade's strong grip guide him to the bathtub "And caring... I don't deserve him." he said while fully seated in the tub.

"Don't be stupid Sasuke, you're more than Naruto deserves." she said picking up Sasuke's favorite lavender soap.

"But he's so perfect, and I'm not."

"Are you even listening to yourself? You two are equals at the very least. In Naruto's mind he's forgiven you and you've forgiven him, but in your mind you've forgiven him but he hasn't forgiven you."

"I don't understand why I feel like this then? I've never been this insecure before."

"Submissive's naturally feel insecure and with the fight that you guys are still trying to fix your especially sensitive. You will constantly feel like you have to prove to him that you're worth forgiving."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm not sure, you two just need to spend enough time with each other to build up trust and restore your love. Of course sexual contact will speed things up."

"Tsunade! What about the baby?"

"I've talked with Gaara and we both agree that at this point, having sex will help the baby instead of hurting it. The babies nutrients have decreased, and its size is a bit too small. That doesn't mean that he or she won't survive it just means that having your relationship fixed soon can help heal and protect the child."

"Are you going to tell Naruto this?"

"Yes. Unless you want to?"

"No! It's fine you can do it."

"Sasuke, trust me the baby is getting better each and every day, just like you are. Please don't over worry because of what I said."

"I believe you Tsunade."

"I just wanted to tell you that's all."

"Tsunade."

"Yes?"

"The water's cold."

* * *

Tsunade had changed Sasuke and helped him downstairs so that they could both eat lunch. "Where's Naruto?" she asked when she noticed that none of the Uzumaki's were there.

"Naruto left to change, and he's coming back with his parents. He said that he'll be back as soon as he can." Mikoto said placing a bowl of rice porridge in front of Sasuke to eat. She helped him find his spoon before going back to the kitchen to get Tsunade some food.

"You look better, Sasuke." Kisame said complementing Sasuke's much improved appearance.

"Thank you, Naruto took away all the pain, and Tsunade says that everyday I'm going to get stronger and stronger."

"I still don't like how much he hurt you." Fugaku said.

"I know it looks like Sasuke's the only one who suffered and he did suffer physically. But you have no idea how much Naruto suffered."

"Then why isn't he blind?" Fugaku asked angrily.

"The boy that you see walking around with a smile on his face, has come to my office so I could restrain him before he hurt himself. Every single night that they were fighting his inner dominate spirit led him to believe that the fight was all his fault. Every night his body tried to kill himself he fought to save his life, while most of his being told him that he deserved to die. One night I woke up to find him lying in a pool of his own blood, he had lost control of his body and he had clawed out most of his own back. Not even Kyuubi could heal all those scars, he still has them on his back. Please don't say the he never suffered, he has endured more pain than most will in their life."

Before Fugaku could answer, the doorbell rang. Mikoto stood up to open the door but Itachi was already there, his opinion on Naruto had changed because of Tsunade's story. Even now he noticed lines of age that had never been on Naruto's face before.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto said noticing just how pale his lover was immediately.

Sasuke stood up not caring that he most likely spilled his food on the floor and desperately tried to reach Naruto. He felt familiar arms wrap around him and he quickly used his hands to sneak under Naruto's shirt to feel his back. "Oh Kami!" Sasuke said as he felt scars that decorated his lover's back, "This is all my fault!" he said tears streaming down his face.

Naruto sent Tsunade a glare before he turned to calm Sasuke "Relax Sasuke," he said trying to brush off his injuries as nothing. "They don't hurt anymore and they never will, now that I'm here with you."

"They won't?" Sasuke said unable to keep his hands away from Naruto's back.

"No, as long as you're here I won't try to hurt myself. We help each other." Naruto said giving Sasuke a kiss helping him calm down. "Tsunade, when should Sasuke be able to see?" Naruto said trying to keep Sasuke's mind off his back.

"It depends on how much time you spend with each other and how you choose to spend your time." She moved close enough so that only they could here the next few things she had to say. "You can and I do recommend that you do have sexual intercourse. I know I said before that it would hurt the baby but you two need more physical contact, I explained it to Sasuke a bit more so just ask him if you have any questions Naruto." She stepped towards the door but stopped so that she could talk to Naruto without Sasuke overhearing. "Sasuke may act weird these next couple of days, his body and mind are telling him that he needs to prove that he's the perfect submissive so you'll stay with him. Anything that you'll tell him to do is the law for him, he will follow your every order and any harsh words now will destroy him. So don't fuck things up." Raising her voice loud enough for everyone to hear she said good bye to everyone.

"What did she tell you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"She just told me that I have to be careful with you when we have sex." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear smiling as he blushed.

"Wait..." Sasuke said "Are you sure your backs ok?" he said quietly.

"I'm fine, I promise." Naruto said pulling Sasuke towards one of the many couches in the Uchiha living room. "Let me help your mom clean up, then I'll stay with you the rest of the day." Before he could take a step towards Mikoto the doorbell rang.

"Did Tsunade leave anything behind?" Minato said standing to look for anything that Tsunade could have dropped on her way out. "There's nothing here though..." he said not finding anything.

"And we didn't invite anyone to the house." Itachi added.

Their conversation stopped when the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted so that the person at the door would stop ringing the bell. He moved towards the door and opened it, his body tensing as he gazed into the person's eyes.

"Who is it?" Fugaku asked, when Naruto stayed quiet at the door.

"It's... Kiba."

* * *

**AND I'M BACK! AND BETTER THAN EVER (hopefully).  
**

**PLEASE HELP:** I've received a few reviews of grammatical errors in my story, and it would be great if you all could help me find all the errors. **It's fine if you're not a native speaker neither am I but I would appreciate anything.** You can leave them in the reviews or send me a personal message if you prefer. A big way you could help is by reading the first five chapters which I have re-written. If you see any problems whatsoever just leave the** chapter number and the specific problem **and you would really be helping me, improve the story for everyone.

I'm sorry for my long stay away but in my defense I re-wrote and typed **The First FIVE Chapters of this story and it would be GREAT if you READ them and SHARE your OPINIONS by REVIEWING!**

I would like to thank all those that reviewed and sent private messages especially **Blue-indigo-girl,** for keeping me company. If you're interested in discussing anything then please PM me, I have a lot of fun PMing my readers.

Love:Love4Words.


	10. Fixing Things

Chapter 10- Fixing Things

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): Tep No- It's Alright (feat. Lizz Kellermann) (NGHTMRE Remix) **

**Disclaimer- Is It Mine? Story: Yes. Naruto: No.  
**

"You have to go." Naruto said looking into the eyes of someone he once trusted with his life.

"Please! Naruto at least give me a chance to explain!" Kiba said taking a step forward only to be pushed back.

"We can do this later." Naruto said turning his head around so he could check on Sasuke.

_**'You have to get him away!' **_Kyuubi snarled _**'He was one of the main reasons for your fight, having him around Sasuke when he's still not stable is a bad idea to entertain!' **_

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out trying to stand up and walk to the door.

"Go." Naruto mouthed to Kiba before he turned to Sasuke reaching out to steady the struggling the Uchiha. He pulled Sasuke's body towards his, leaning down to seal their lips together.

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw how weak Sasuke looked. "You're ok. I'm here." he heard Naruto say when they broke apart their kiss. He reached out and tapped Naruto's shoulder and mouthed "Later?", relief flooding his body when Naruto mouthed back "Ok."

* * *

"Why did he come here?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he was sitting down on Naruto's lap.

"He said that he wanted to explain what happened."

"He doesn't have to explain, we all know what happened!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"He wanted to explain from his side of the story. He wanted to tell me why he acted the way he did."

"Are you defending him?" Sasuke said turning his body around so that Naruto could see his face.

"No, I'm not I was just answering your question."

"Do you think that he wants to ruin our relationship?"

"It didn't look that way to me, but I'll be careful when I go to talk to him."

"You can't talk to him! Please Naruto promise me that you won't go and see him!"

"I already told him that we'll talk later, I can't take it back."

"So your choosing him over me?"

"I never said that! I just said that I can't promise you what you want me to promise you, because I already promised him first. I don't want to promise you something and then have to break it. I don't want to lie to you!" Naruto said frustrated.

Sasuke moved off of Naruto's lap, "Mom, can you take me to my room?" he asked quietly.

"Your mom's still cleaning your food off the floor, I'll take you to your room." Naruto said standing up.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted pulling away from Naruto's arms. "I want my mom to take me upstairs." he said relaxing when he felt his mother's soft yet strong hands pulling him towards his room.

"Sasuke you have to understand that if I promise you what you want me to promise you, it would be a complete lie! I don't want to lie to you!" Naruto said trying to follow Sasuke only to be stopped by Kisame,

"Just let him go!" Kisame said gently "He won't understand now, just give him some space. Come back in a few days to see if he's calmed down. Chasing after him right now will most likely end in a shouting match, and we all know that no one needs another shouting match between you two. Go and see you friend Kiba and all of your other friends while you're taking a temporary time out from Sasuke. You're not going to get a lot of opportunities to see them once you start helping Sasuke, and your chances for seeing them will only decrease when the baby comes. Just leave for a few days, maybe give it two days not including today and then come back and see if he's better, if he's not give him some more time." Kisame said while pushing Naruto towards the door.

"Thanks Kisame." Naruto said knowing that what Kisame was saying was true. "I'll see you all in a few days." he said waving to Sasuke's family before he turned around to find Kiba. Knowing exactly where to go, he headed towards the park where he was sure that Kiba was playing with Akamaru. He wasn't disappointed. "Hey Akamaru!" Naruto said smiling when the dog came running to him, the owner soon following.

"When you said okay to talking later, I didn't think that you meant thirty minutes later."

"I thought that I should go ahead and get it over with." Naruto said keeping the real reason why he was with Kiba instead of Sasuke hidden. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about why I did what I did. I know it's still going to look pretty bad with an explanation but I know it looks even worse without one." Kiba took the toy in Akamaru's mouth and threw it far enough for Akamaru to stretch his legs while running after it. "At the time of the picnic, I felt like you had been ignoring me for months. I swear that the most contact we had in months was the time that I took Akamaru for his check up and we waved at each other from across the street. Whenever I went to ask for you at your house, I was always told that you were hanging out with him. I even went as far as to request you as a mission partner only to be told that all of your missions were either performed alone or with him. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, I wasn't prepared and I'm still not prepared for you just moving away and leaving me and everyone else behind."

"I understand you were angry. But I don't understand why you would take that anger and frustration out on Sasuke? Or why you told everyone to attack him?"

"I never told or expected people to run after him with pitchforks and torches! I'm not even sure why they cared so much to do all of that, I'm not even sure why my first instinct was to tell everyone your secret. I just couldn't understand why you and Sasuke were suddenly closer than ever, before all of this we always used to pick on Sasuke, and you two hated each other with a passion! We all had a feeling that your relationship had changed but we had no idea how great the change was until you finally told us your secret. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I wanted you to be able to realize exactly why I did what I did."

"I forgive you Kiba, we're too good together as friends for me to stay angry with you."

"Another thing. Could you tell Sasuke that I'm sorry as well? I have a feeling he will accept it more from you than from me."

"I'll tell him your sorry, just as soon as I can get him to forgive me."

"What did you do now?" Kiba said laughing.

"I wouldn't promise him that I won't come and talk to you. He got really angry, shut me out, and ignored me. Kisame talked me into leaving him alone for a few days which I will be using to do whatever I want, and reconnect with friends."

"That's why you're talking to me."

"Yeah, but I also missed you. I know who you are on the inside so forgiving you is a lot easier than you would think. Plus I won't be able to see you guys once I start helping Sasuke."

"How is he? I got a chance to look at him when he came to the door, and he didn't look as healthy as he should."

"That's because of our last fight, his body couldn't handle separation that well. But it's all temporary, I should be able to restore him back to full health before the baby comes."

"How are you going to do that if you're still separating yourselves?"

"This is just for two days, not including today. I'm not going to leave him alone for a whole week."

"You should know that the girls have been talking about throwing him a baby shower. Should I tell them to forget about it because he's not that healthy?"

"I don't think a baby shower is a good idea, we don't even know the baby's sex yet. I think that we could really use help in getting baby things and having all of us together to celebrate the baby is a good thing. I just don't think that Sasuke would appreciate the thought as much as a girl would."

"Have you even gotten the babies room picked?"

"I haven't done anything, we haven't even thought of names. I need to ask Tsunade about the baby's sex so that we can prepare the room and pick a name. But I don't want to live with my parents anymore, I want to live with Sasuke so we're free to do what we want." Naruto ran a hand through his soft blond hair to calm himself down as more and more problems popped into his head. "Can you do me a favor, and get all of our friends together tomorrow so that I can get time with everyone all at once?"

"Sure, but why?"

"My schedule is starting to fill up, and I don't have enough time to visit everyone one on one, so a group event would be better. I'm thinking about talking to Jiraiya on Friday and that's going to take up my whole day."

"I'll be happy to help." Kiba said smiling as he started understanding why Naruto wanted to talk to Jiraiya. "Good luck Naruto!" he shouted towards his running friend "I'll get everyone to meet here at twelve sharp for a picnic!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next day alone in bed. He thought back to the fight (if you could call it a fight) that he had yesterday with Naruto. He rolled his eyes when he remembered the way Naruto had tried to follow him to his room. _'The dobe is probably still waiting downstairs'_

Sasuke got off his bed and moved into his bathroom with ease, all he had to do was remember where everything was inside his head, and move accordingly. By the time his mom walked into his room he had showered and changed.

"You're already awake!" his mother said surprise "Let's get you into the shower-'

"I also showered."

"You've never done this before without my help... Are you ok? Are you still upset about your argument with Naruto?"

"I'm fine, lets just go downstairs so he can apologize-"

"Naruto hasn't set foot into this house since he left yesterday after the argument." she said. The family had decided not to tell Sasuke the real reason why Naruto was staying away.

"He hasn't?" Sasuke said, now his turn to be surprised. "He'll probably come in later in the day then." Sasuke said smoothly.

Mikoto rolled her eyes at how confident her son was in his words _'And to think_' she thought to herself _'That he can be as submissive as a lamb.'_

Sasuke stood up and was able to walk out of his room, downstairs, and to the dining table with only a bit of help from his mom. He decided to use the rest of the day for spending time with his family, until Naruto came back.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Sasuke shouted as he paced up and down his living room taking great care not to bump into anything.

"Taking who so long?" Itachi said enjoying the sight of an impatient Sasuke.

"Naruto! He should be here by now asking for forgiveness!"

"You didn't see how he looked like little brother." Itachi said trying to knock his prideful brother back down to earth. He was getting tired of how immature Sasuke was acting and decided he need to play with him. "He stormed out of here cursing."

"Was he that angry?" Sasuke asked stopping his pacing and turning around to face his brother. _'He usually only curses when he's really mad, or when we're having sex. The last time I heard him cursing was during our last fight...'_

"I say give him another day to calm down, and he _might_ come back." Itachi said smirking when a look of shock came across Sasuke's face.

"He was that angry?" Sasuke said feeling the confidence that had been in him all day slip away.

Itachi's eyes widened in alarm when Sasuke slid to his feet "Maybe I'm wrong," Itachi said trying to restore some of the confidence Sasuke had before "Maybe he'll come back today."

Sasuke perked up at the possibility of Itachi being wrong, he stood up carefully and made his way to a couch. "I'll wait for him to come then, and I'll apologize too. I was so angry then, but all I want now is to be in his arms." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around himself trying to imagine the warmth and peace that Naruto brought to him.

Itachi looked at Sasuke warily, his brother had just changed his emotions so quickly he could hardly keep up. He flinched at the thought of how Sasuke would act when Naruto never came to see him today.

* * *

"He's really not coming." Sasuke said quietly. He already ate dinner, had his checkup with Tsunade and another bath just to calm his nerves and prepare himself for Naruto.

"Give him another day." Kisame said "He'll come back when he's ready, and when he thinks your ready."

"Ready for what?" Sasuke shouted bitterly "Whenever we fight it's always me that can never stay angry at him! I'm usually the one to reach out and fix things because some idiot always tells him to give me some space!" Unknown to Sasuke the entire Uchiha family flinched, "I'm not a girl, I want to figure things out as soon as possible, not wait! But now, I can't even do that because I'm pregnant and blind! I just want him back, I'm sorry I ever fought with him, I'm sorry I ever made such a big deal out of things! " Sasuke said crying as Kisame's arms pulled him in tight. Kisame's hugs could never be as good as Naruto's because he was so big, but that never stopped Sasuke from enjoying them when they were offered. "I just want him back."

* * *

Naruto woke up on Friday feeling refreshed from yesterday's hangout with his friends. Even though he had felt so many urges to stop by Sasuke's house, his friends kept him busy enough. Today he had scheduled an official appointment with his godfather Jiraiya. He moved to his closet and put on black dress pants, a pair of black dress shoes, and a dress shirt in his signature color, orange.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" his mother asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"I have an appointment with Jiraiya for house shopping." he replied while slurping his noodles with incredible speed. When he had first asked for ramen noodles for breakfast his mom had thrown a fit; now she knows to have a bowl of steamy hot noodles ready for him to eat when he comes downstairs.

"Oh... do you have an idea what you're looking for, should we come with you?"

"No I'm fine because I already know exactly what I want. And I trust Jiraiya to give me the best house in Konoha." Naruto said quickly, he wanted to get a house so that he could move away from his parents and become independent. He didn't need their help to find the house. Before they could 'help' him some more, he quickly gave a kiss to both of his parents forehead and left quickly. The walk to Jiraiya's office was uneventful and relatively quick. He hadn't set an exact time limit to the appointment so it could last all day, and he hadn't even left his name with the appointment, so Jiraiya didn't know who to expect.

"It's been too long Naruto!" Jiraiya said smiling as his grandson entered his office. "We have to catch up later, I have an important appointment for today."

"That's me." Naruto said sitting in a chair in Jiraiya's office "I made an appointment today for house shopping, I'm looking for a home that a family can grow in and I need to find it soon. My plan is to go ahead and prepare a room for our child."

"Do you have an ideal number of bedrooms you want? What's your budget? Do you have any specific features you want?" Jiraiya said getting a sheet of paper out to write everything down.

"I would like a lot of outdoor space, a porch, and a deck would be nice. Money isn't a problem, all I care about is finding the perfect house. It has to be sophisticated enough for Sasuke, but I want it to feel like home and I want it to be safe for a baby. I want a big house, five or six bedrooms-"

"You want that many kids?" Jiraiya asked surprised.

"I just want to make sure that there's room for the kids. and an extra room for family and friends to stay over."

"Are we going to start looking now? Or at a later date?"

"I want to start looking now, in fact I have a house in mind..."

***TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M SUCH A TEASE! ; )***

Naruto walked back from his first and last house hunt, he had found the house after hours of searching. It ended up being the exact same house he originally had in mind, but since Jiraiya insisted on taking him everywhere, they never got to the house until five hours later. All he wanted to do was go back home and-

_**'Naruto?'** _**Kyuubi said.**

_'I'm here.'_

_**'You need to go see Sasuke'**_

_'But Kisame said-'  
_

**'_Forget about what sharky said, Sasuke is more than ready for you.'_ Kyuubi said allowing his desperation to lace into his voice.**

_'Is he ok?'_ Naruto asked immediately changing his route to Sasuke's house.

**'I don't understand how this happened, but he's in heat.'**

_'Heat? I thought that only I could go into heat?'_

**'I think that his body looked for another way to convey that he needed you instead of hurting himself, he simply fell into heat. His body is calling out to you.'**

Naruto ran to Sasuke's house and threw open the door, he ran into the room fully surprising everyone and quickly proceeded upstairs. He opened Sasuke's bedroom door and saw Tsunade hovering over Sasuke pressing an ice pad to his forehead.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt ever so familiar arms wrap around him, he shuddered as the heat that plagued his body left temporarily. He could barely hold back a moan when the hold tightened.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade said trying to move Naruto away.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted when he realized what Tsunade was trying to do. "He's in heat! He _needs_ me to get through this!" To add more proof to Naruto's words, Sasuke had sat up and latched their lips together.

When Sasuke heard that he was in heat, it felt like the heat increased. His instincts were screaming for more contact, he sat up making sure that Naruto's arms were still around him and attached their lips together. He moaned as their lips met, he took his fingers and buried them in Naruto's heat shuddering as more heat left his body. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and screamed as his erection touched Naruto's stomach, his orgasm rushed through him. He still hadn't calmed down when yet another erection developed.

Naruto turned blue eyes to Tsunade the message in them clear, while he heard Tsunade pack up her items and leave he had pinned Sasuke to his bed.

"Naruto! You have to be careful of the baby! It's fine to have Sasuke on his back through foreplay, but you can't continue to have him laying down on his back when you start having sex. Having him on his hands and knees, or him on top riding you are the best things possible."

"Goodbye Tsunade." he said before attaching his lips to Sasuke's loving how vocal he was. When he heard the door close, he quickly made sure it was locked before taking off all of their clothes.

_**'Let him tell you what he wants.'**_

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto said running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides.

"No foreplay!" Sasuke moaned out load when Naruto's mouth captured a nipple, he arched his back and cried out when Naruto pinched the other. "Stop playing with my nipples!" he groaned out when he felt his stomach coil from an oncoming orgasm.

"Why? Don't you feel good?" Naruto said moving his head to suck the other nipple while raising his hand to pinch the other.

"I feel too good!" Sasuke said trying to fight his orgasm off, he had never felt this good just from his nipples. "You're gonna make me come!" he whined out throwing his head back and curving his back off the bed as he rode through his orgasm.

"You like nipple play?" Naruto said smirking.

"It's...the...heat." Sasuke said struggling to speak while catching his breath.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and positioned him on his hands and knees, he groaned out at the sight of Sasuke's pink, twitching asshole. "I missed the view." Naruto said running his hands appreciatively over Sasuke's ass.

**_'Let me speed things up.'_ Kyuubi said.**

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a clear substance slip out of Sasuke's asshole. _'What did you do?'_

_**'I allowed Sasuke's body to produce a substance similar to the fluid that comes out of the vagina when a girl's horny. This will help you in preparation, and the actual fucking. He will release this fluid when it's time for him to have the baby, and whenever he's pregnant and horny. Do you want to know what the best part is?'**_

_'What?'  
_

_**'It's edible.'**_

Naruto immediately latched his lips to Sasuke's twitching hole, he fell in love with the substance that came out of Sasuke. It was sweet like honey, but not overbearing, or sticky like honey tended to be. He felt Sasuke tense up around his tongue and knew that he was coming yet again, sure enough Sasuke's beautiful voice screamed out his name a few seconds later. He immediately raised his hands up to support Sasuke's trembling thighs.

"Stop with the foreplay!" Sasuke groaned out as he felt more heat invade his body. While the orgasms cooled him off a little, they always brought with them this burning fire in his body that needed to be satisfied.

Naruto slid three fingers in with relative ease and couldn't help but marvel at how _tight_ Sasuke was. "How long has it been?" he asked Sasuke slipping all three fingers out only to shove them back in brutally.

"TOO LONG!" Sasuke shouted back as the fingers lightly grazed his prostate. He knew Naruto was missing it intentionally, one day Naruto had tongued and fingered his ass so much, that Naruto had a mental blueprint of every spot that made him scream in his mind. He felt himself tense up when he felt all three fingers dig into his prostate. "Stop! Stop! It's too much!" he screamed as the fingers never let up while he orgasmed. His body went lax as the fingers slipped out, he gasped when Naruto flipped them over yet again.

"You have to ride me." Naruto said before pressing his dick onto the entrance of Sasuke's hole, he groaned as more fluid came out of Sasuke's asshole and coated his dick. He felt himself slid into the tight heat easily, and a moan slipped out of his mouth when he was fully inside.

Sasuke gasped as he felt something similar to electricity flood his body. He closed his eyes as the feeling got more intense as every inch of Naruto's dick slid inside. He moaned when he felt everything that Naruto had to offer to him fully enter his body. His eyes fluttered open, the rest of the room looked like a bunch of colors but there was one thing that he could see clearly..."Naruto."

* * *

Hello Everyone! I typed all 4,000 something words in one day, making it the longest chapter by far because of my sincere love and devotion to you all! I loved all the reviews that you left me and all the help that you guys gave me. I would like to thank specifically: **AnimeFINDER22 **for your amazing review it made me laugh, and the **Guest** that was kind enough to welcome me back to the site. And I like to thank **Bychancehappened** for all of your advice.

If you would like to have a conversation with me about anything just send me a pm, I love connecting with you all. If you could leave a review that would be amaze-balls and it will only push me to write the next chapter faster. **Unfortunately I will be very busy this week so CHAPTER ELEVEN MAY come out in TWO WEEKS INSTEAD OF ONE!**

I love you all and I hope you have a great week!

Love:Love4Words


	11. Fish Cakes

Chapter 11- Fish Cakes

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : SAFIA- Embracing Me**

**Disclaimer- I couldn't come up with a creative way for saying Naruto isn't mine, but it's not so...  
**

"Naruto," Sasuke repeated "I can see you!" he cried out happily.

"Really?" Naruto said sitting up, only to remember that his dick was still inside of Sasuke. "Later?" Naruto said laying back down. He moved his hands lower and lower until he was able to spread Sasuke's ass apart. Using the abundant cheeks in his hands for a grip he started moving Sasuke up and down his dick.

"AAHH!" Sasuke shouted as every stroke hit his prostrate, "It's so d-deep" he groaned out unknowingly scratching Naruto's chest with his nails, while he tried to grind back against him.

"Relax." Naruto bit out, trying to maintain his steady pace but finding it hard to do when Sasuke continued tightening around him.

Sasuke leaned forward, shivering as his dick rubbed against Sasuke's hard stomach, he knew this position would be easier for Naruto to fuck him. He attached his lips to Naruto's trying to quiet his moans. He detached his lips and whimpered out "Harder."

Naruto attached their lips back together, before gripping more of Sasuke's ass and started a hard, deep but slow pace trying to be gentle with Sasuke. Their bodies were almost pressed together, except for their midsections because of Sasuke's stomach, because of this he could still see his dick going in and out of Sasuke's asshole. He raised his eyes to look at Sasuke's face and smirked as he took in the hazy eyes, very red lips, and a beautiful blush covering Sasuke's face. He angled his hips so that his next stroke could hit Sasuke's prostate directly.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed out his eyes closing and his back arching as he rode out his fourth orgasm. "Go f-faster!" he cried out as his frustration built when Naruto returned to his slow pace.

"Go faster what?" Naruto said stopping completely.

"You bastard!" Sasuke snarled out when he saw Naruto smirking up at him. "I'll do it myself." he said pulling Naruto's hands off of him then he sat up on Naruto's dick groaning as he started grinding on him.

"That's not exactly faster." Naruto said unable to wipe the smirk off his face.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and squeezed tightly around his dick, smiling when he heard Naruto groan. He placed his hands on Naruto's chest and started bouncing up and down. From this position he was able to fuck himself deeper than usual, and even though he couldn't reach the fast, brutal, pace that he loved, the view he received from this position easily made it his favorite. "AH!" he cried out when Naruto reached up and pinched his nipples "They're sensitive! Stop it! he said pausing his actions so that he could remove Naruto's fingers off of his nipples.

Naruto used Sasuke's nipples as a distraction for him to get some control over the situation. While he loved the way he could watch his dick going in and out of Sasuke, and he loved the heated gaze that always entered Sasuke's eyes whenever they fucked in this position; there was only how fast a pregnant person could move, and Sasuke wasn't fast enough. He slowly adjusted himself so that Sasuke wouldn't notice what he was doing, before he removed his hands off the red perky nipples he was playing with, grabbed Sasuke's hips and removed his dick out only to thrust back inside, hard.

Sasuke arched up a silent scream passing from his lips as his fifth orgasm rushed through him, it was a dry orgasm but the most powerful he had felt in months. He hadn't even started breathing properly before Naruto pulled out and flipped him onto his hands and knees. He watched from the mirror on his dresser, the way Naruto's face changed as he slid inside, he moaned when their eyes met.

"You're handling your heat very well." Naruto panted as he started a rough,fast pace, throwing caution to the wind.

"It's all *nyah* b-because of *pant* you!" Sasuke shouted out as Naruto directed every hit to his prostrate.

"I'm... close." Naruto grunted increasing the force of his thrusts.

"Come In Me!" Sasuke shouted out as Naruto pounded him to his final finish. He grabbed fist fulls of his bed cover and raised his eyes yet again to look at Naruto's face, his breath catching as he saw an expression on Naruto's face that he could only describe as bliss. He came for the last time with a choked scream when he felt Naruto's come fill him up. "Naruto!" Sasuke whined " It's t-too much... it's everywhere...so hot." Sasuke groaned out knowing just how hot Naruto got when he talked him through his orgasm.

Naruto stayed inside and pulled Sasuke up so that his back touched his stomach, he leaned in for a kiss which was given to him enthusiastically. He slowly slipped out, and carried Sasuke to the bathroom so that they could clean up, especially Sasuke who was covered in cum, and that delicious fluid that Naruto loved, it was almost a waste to let the water clean it off of Sasuke.

Not bothering to put on any clothes, Naruto placed Sasuke down on his bed. "I missed this." Naruto said leaning down right next to Sasuke. "Your heat _is_ gone, right?"

"Yeah it's gone, and I missed this too."

"I noticed something though."

"What?"

"Your ass it's gotten..."

"What about my ass?" Sasuke said getting off the bed to look at himself in the mirror.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No tell me! I won't get mad at you." Sasuke said still staring at himself in the mirror.

"It's...bigger." Naruto said uncomfortably.

"What!" Sasuke said grabbing his butt "It is!" Sasuke said angrily "I'm getting fat!" he said noticing how his other body parts were plumping up.

"That's not a bad thing." Naruto said standing up, walking to Sasuke and pulling him into a kiss which was broken quickly.

"Getting fat is unattractive! And I'm getting fat!" Sasuke said turning away from his reflection in the mirror to hug Naruto.

"Sasuke, this" Naruto turned Sasuke around to see himself "just means that the baby is growing and healthy! And I wasn't complaining while we were having sex. Was I?" he said squeezing Sasuke's ass loving how it overflowed in his hands.

Sasuke blushed and turned away from Naruto which didn't help because he could feel Naruto's eyes following his ass, as he walked away. "I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for overreacting about Kiba. It was stupid for me to think like that and it only caused more problems between us."

"It's okay Sasuke, but you should know that I did talk with Kiba and he told me why he did the things he did, and I forgave him. He told me to tell you that he was sorry."

"I'm going to...need a bit more time before I can forgive him. Is that ok?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a bright smile, "As long as you give him a chance, I'm fine...I was also talking with Kiba I realized that we hadn't bought anything for the baby, and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"_You_ don't know the baby's gender?" Sasuke asked his eyes wide.

"No...no one told me anything...But you know?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto "I'm sorry I just thought that he would've told you, he told me it was a-"

"Wait, who told you?"

"Kyuubi, he told me the baby's gender, so I immediately assumed that you knew. I should have checked with you and talked about it I'm-"

"This isn't your fault Sasuke, I just have to talk with Kyuubi later." Naruto said giving Sasuke a smile.

"Do you still want to know the baby's sex?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Of course!" Naruto said excitement finally returning in his body.

"We're having a boy!" Sasuke said smiling before it turned into a laugh as Naruto picked him up and spun him around.

Naruto dropped to his knees and kissed Sasuke's bulging stomach "Daddy's little boy!" he said smiling happily.

* * *

"I need bigger clothes." Sasuke groaned out as he went through his closet looking for something to wear, everything he'd tried on was tight and squeezed him. He had been wearing Kisame's clothes because they were big enough for him to wear without stretching them. It had been a week since he had told Naruto the baby's sex and today they were going to continue shopping for the baby; he couldn't do that until he found something to wear. He would've just worn another of Kisame's shirts but Naruto didn't like him wearing another man's shirt, the dobe was so possessive.

Sasuke looked down at his stomach, because at this point in the pregnancy he could barely see his feet. Tsunade had told him that he should expect rapid growth once his body became healthy, but he didn't expect this much growth. Of course Naruto loved it and he had gotten used to people touching his stomach.

"Sasuke open the door." he heard Naruto call.

He walked to the door, carefully opening it because he was naked, but he left enough room for Naruto to slid through.

"Here, I went to the store and got you a few maternity clothes. Don't look at me like that! They're not girly, I cleaned them beforehand and I'm sure you'll like them." he said pulling out a large dark blue t-shirt, a pair of comfortable jeans, a long t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on it, underwear, a few shorts ranging in length, house shoes, socks, more painkillers from Tsunade, and a sweatshirt with an orange fox on it.

Sasuke with the help of Naruto, put on the new underwear, the dark jeans, a sports bra which he had to start wearing due to the development of his breasts. He had tried wearing a shirt without the bra but some milk had leaked through, and his nipples had become extremely sensitive and they had grown in size(another thing Naruto loved) so the shirt material had bothered him. After the bra, he slipped on the dark blue shirt, a pair of socks and shoes, before grabbing the fox sweatshirt just in case he got called, and the new set of morning painkillers Naruto had gotten for him.

"Thank you, for the clothes." Sasuke said as they walked down the stairs so that he could eat breakfast.

"Where are you two going?" she said as she placed Sasuke's breakfast in front of him, it was a lot of food but Sasuke was always hungry these days. Mikoto was just happy Sasuke's cravings hadn't started yet.

"We're going to look for things to buy for the baby." Naruto said as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of Sasuke. Their families had been just as surprised and happy as he had been when he learned the baby's gender. He had talked with Sasuke and they had accepted a party celebrating the baby's birth. He still hadn't told Sasuke about the house that was officially theirs since he had received the key on Tuesday, but he had made plans for the babies party to be there.

Kisame, and all of Naruto's friends had agreed to help him move things into the house every Friday and Saturday. While Itachi and his mother's were designing the house, Itachi's main jobs was making sure that the house would be Sasuke's and Naruto's dream house, not Kushina and Mikoto's dream house. They had all made a lot of progress in the house, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

"Naruto are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand to Naruto so they could leave.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and together they left Sasuke's house and started the walk to the store. He tightened his hold on his lovers hand because he knew how uncomfortable Sasuke got when everyone stared at his stomach.

"What types of things will we be getting today?" Sasuke asked.

"We already bought a crib, toys, diapers, wipes, and clothes... Today we should focus on bathing essentials-"

"And a stroller, blankets, a high chair, more clothes-"

"Why more clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Because the baby will need more than ten outfits. We haven't even bought any pajamas!" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"I also want us to pick out a color for the babies room."

"We don't have a room to put the baby in, so why-"

"Just pick out the color that you would want the babies room to be then. No questions! Just pick out a paint color." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into the store. He asked a cashier who wasn't busy where the paint samples were and then pulled Sasuke to where they were.

"I don't want the traditional blue..." Sasuke said as he looked at all the colors in front of him. "I don't want anything too dark either..." he continued trying to create the perfect room in his head.

"What about red?" Naruto asked holding up a paint sample.

"That's too intense for a baby. _That_ is a color I would like to paint my room."

"Well. What color did you have your room painted when you were a baby?"

"I had my room painted red until I was six, trust me it's too intense."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reply before his eyes landed on a paint sample, picking it up he asked "What about this color?"

"It look nice... what is it called?"

"It's called _Ceremonial Gold_. And if we pick this color we can decorate the room easily and when the baby grows up, it's will still be mature enough for them."

"Perfect!" Sasuke said taking the paint sample away from Naruto, "That color is really nice though... but it's still too intense." Sasuke said looking at the red paint sample before turning around and walking away.

_'I haven't picked out a color to paint our room...Positive Red.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slipped the paint sample in his pocket. He'd have to come back and order both paints when Sasuke wasn't there.

"Naruto can you get us a cart?" Sasuke asked walking back, he was followed by a Sales Associate struggling to carry the box that had the stroller. Naruto smiled at the guy and walked to the store to get a large cart. He took it from the tired man's arms and with the ease of a ninja, placed it into the cart before pushing it after Sasuke who had walked off to another area of the store. He found Sasuke holding a curtain set for a kids bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto for any sign of approval.

"It looks great. But didn't you say that red was too intense for a baby?"

"A Uchiha baby can handle red curtains." Sasuke scoffed before laughing with Naruto. "Wait," Sasuke said quietly "What last name is the baby taking?" he said looking at Naruto.

"I don't know... let's talk about this when we pick baby names." Naruto said giving Sasuke a kiss on his head and put the curtains in the cart, before following Sasuke into the store aisle with high chairs. They picked a high chair that had an animal print so that it could match the stroller.

Sasuke did most of the shopping for the babies clothes, but Naruto picked out a fox outfit set that came with two onesies, sweaters, pajamas, blankets, towels, socks, hats, and even two pairs of little baby shoes. From their they bought a baby bathtub, baby soap and lotion, As they were walking to the cash register to pay for their items, Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"Are you ok?" Naruto said moving quickly to Sasuke's side.

"It's...It's beautiful!" Sasuke said taking small steps forward.

"What is it- Oh..." Naruto said when his eyes finally found what was attracting his mate.

A bed complete with an amazing mattress, beautiful selection of bedding to choose from that were all soft to the touch, pillows that looked like you would never have to fluff them and a beautiful dark wood frame that tied everything together in one beautiful masterpiece.

"It's so big!" Sasuke said reaching out his hand to touch the king size bed and almost moaned in pleasure when the material didn't irritate his skin. His whole body had gotten so sensitive because of the pregnancy and every time he tried to sleep, he couldn't because of how the material of his bedding made him itch. But this...this felt like heaven, he allowed himself to lay down and smiled at Naruto who was smiling at the foot of the bed.

"I'm guessing you like it?" Naruto asked putting the bed to memory, since he hadn't bought a bed for them.

"I love it, especially the way it doesn't irritate my skin!"

"Does your bed do that?" Naruto asked worry in his voice.

"No, the bed covers do that. But this feels amazing, I could fall asleep just lying here..."

_'Maybe they have one of the bed covers in a *Double size* bed, and in a good color.' _Naruto thought while he moved through all the bed covers near the king sized bed that Sasuke was resting on. _'Here it is!'_ he pulled out a elegant midnight blue, in the right size for Sasuke, happy with his discovery he walked back to Sasuke only to find him frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"It's made by _**The Fox.**_"

"The company? What's so bad about that?" Naruto said already warming up to the name.

"_**The Fox**_ is one of the most expensive companies in the mattress business, because of how good the material is. Just a bed set goes for five hundred dollars! This bed," Sasuke said pointing to the beautiful king size bed in front of them "is over ten-thousand dollars! We'll never be able to afford it..." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto came over and gave Sasuke a kiss on his head "You might not be able to get the bed now, but I can at least buy you bed covers for your bed." he said holding up the bed set he had found.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the set, he pulled Naruto to him and locked their lips together, moaning as the kiss was quickly deepened. He stopped to get a few breaths of air while looking into Naruto's eyes, feeling himself melt as he saw the overwhelming passion in those blue eyes.

Naruto pulled their bodies as closer-well as close as a pregnant stomach would let them- and continued their hot make out session. "We should probably *kiss* go and *longer kiss* pay for *deeper kiss* everything."

They finally broke apart when Sasuke's stomach rumbled, causing both of them to laugh. Sasuke interlocked their fingers as they both pushed the cart to the checkout, "You don't have to buy this for me." Sasuke said while looking at the heavy price tag on the bed sheets.

"I'd rather spend 329 dollars and 99 cents than for you to keep lacking sleep because of your bed sheets." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto! I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sasuke said already moving to the bathroom.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke before turning to the cashier so that he could pay and give proper directions as to where the things they bought should be taken. "Take all the baby things, to this address." Naruto said while pointing to the paper that had his new address on "And take those bed sheets to this address." he said pointing to the Uchiha address "Just tell them it's from Naruto to Sasuke."

"Will that be all for today?" the cashier asked.

"No, can you deliver two cans of your paint _Ceremonial Gold _and four cans of _Positive Red_ to the same address as the baby things, but can you deliver all of that on Thursday."

"...on Thursday." the cashier mumbled as he wrote everything down.

"And the last thing I would like to buy the complete _**The Fox**_ bed you have on display."

"Sir, the bed costs over ten thousand dollars..."

"I can pay for it right now, but along with the bed I would like the red, orange, and black bed sheets that were also on display."

"Those are each five hundred dollars." the cashier said moving to ring up Naruto's new order.

"And I want the bed and the covers delivered to the same address as the paint, and baby things, but I want the bed and it's things delivered on Saturday." Naruto said swiping his card through the machine, holding his hand out to receive the receipt.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Sasuke your husband?"

"No we're dating."

"Oh, sorry I just assumed because he's pregnant and you bought that gigantic bed."

"No it's fine. In fact thank you for the question you opened my mind to something I hadn't even thought about." Naruto said giving the man a smile.

"If you're looking to propose," the man said lowering his voice when he saw Sasuke exiting the bathroom "My dad owns one of Konoha's best Jewelry stores, it's called Konoha Jewelers. Just tell him _Failure_ said hi and he'll give you a discount."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked glaring at the cashier.

"We were talking about the bed that we both liked, I wanted to know if anyone had bought one." Naruto said smoothly, while pulling Sasuke into his arms for a kiss.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Sasuke said still glaring at the cashier.

Naruto managed to stop the smile he felt tugging at his lips when he saw how jealous and possessive Sasuke was acting. "Where do you want to eat?" he said gently pulling Sasuke away from the cashier who looked as amused about this as he felt.

"I'm in the mood for ramen." Sasuke said rubbing his stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking miso ramen."

"But you hate ramen! Maybe you're finally craving something." Naruto said laughing.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he entered Ichiraku, his favorite place to eat ramen. He had just found them a place to sit when Teuchi came.

"What is it today?" Teuchi said to his favorite customer.

"Two large bowls of Miso Ramen!" Naruto said smiling at Teuchi.

"Could you also bring us some fish cakes...a lot of them?" Sasuke asked nervously. It was well known that he wasn't a ramen enthusiast, and he wasn't sure how Teuchi would react to him asking anything from him.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi said smiling at Sasuke, he had easily sensed Sasuke's discomfort and he quickly made him feel welcomed.

The two lovers sat in a comfortable silence their arms brushing against each other, while they waited for their food.

"Two baskets of miso ramen, and two baskets of fish cakes." Teuchi said.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Sasuke used his chopsticks to pick up a fish cake, he took a bite and smiled happily. He placed it in the miso broth and broke it apart, with each bite of ramen he made sure to include a piece or two of fish cake. He finished his basket of fish cakes and his bowl of miso, before leaning away from the now empty bowl, satisfied.

"Did it taste good?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It was delicious...can we get more fish cakes to go?"

"Sure, how many?" Naruto asked.

"Fifty." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke, "I'm guessing you crave fish cakes." he said slowly.

"I just love how _Naruto_ tastes..." Sasuke said smirking as Naruto's cheeks flushed.

"You said you would never talk about that." Naruto hissed quietly afraid that someone might overhear their conversation.

Instead of answering Naruto, Sasuke called to Teuchi who was walking by, "Excuse me Teuchi, could you have a batch of fifty, extra crispy, fish cakes delivered to the Uchiha compound?".

"Fifty?" Teuchi asked looking between Naruto and Sasuke for an explanation.

"He's going through cravings." Naruto said standing up from the table and giving Teuchi a one-hundred dollar bill.

"This is too much money Naruto! Your meal only cost-"

"Its for the meal, and the fish cakes." Naruto said holding out his hand to Sasuke, so they could leave.

"Oh...By what time do you want the fish cakes?" Teuchi asked.

"By eight o'clock." Sasuke said standing next to Naruto their fingers interlocked.

"Bye Teuchi!" Naruto called as they left the restaurant "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Why are you going to see him tomorrow?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I have a feeling you'll need more fish cakes, at some point tomorrow." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke "But right now we're going to go to another store."

"Why are we going to a home appliances store?" Sasuke asked as he caught sight of where they were headed.

"I can't tell you much, but just point out to me anything you like."

"But! Why? We don't even have enough room for-"

"No questions!" Naruto said pulling the store door open so they could enter. "Just trust me."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" Naruto said to Mikoto as he finished helping her clean up.

"Your welcome Naruto! I'm just happy someone appreciates my hard work." Mikoto said glaring at the rest of the males in her family. She had planned a salad night, so that Sasuke could eat healthier but when the order of fish cakes had shown up at their doorstep, Itachi, Kisame, Fugaku, and Sasuke had wasted no time in shredding the fish cakes all over her delicious salad.

Ignoring his mother's words and glaring eyes, Sasuke turned to Naruto "Do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sas, but I'm going to wake up early tomorrow and I want you to get a proper nights rest with your new bed sheets." Naruto said moving towards the door.

Sasuke stood up so that he could walk with Naruto to the door, "Goodnight." he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. "Stay safe." he said pulling himself away to open the door.

Naruto shared one more kiss with Sasuke before leaving, he made sure that Sasuke had closed the door before turning around and running in the opposite direction. They had passed the jewelry shop while they were walking to the home appliances store, Naruto had seen the sign and he knew it closes in two hours.

He walked through the door and heard the bell ring, he knew the owner would be out to greet him once he realized he had a customer.

"Hello sir!" an older gentlemen said as he walked to Naruto.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stretched out his hand to shake the man's. He had immediately noticed the resemblance between the man and the cashier.

"What can I interest you in today?" the man said moving Naruto to all the jewelry.

"Well, I'm looking for a ring, a size six ring so that I can propose to my boyfriend."

"It's good thing you came in, we're having a sale, if you buy your engagement ring from us, you get half off your wedding rings."

"Great! But another thing... _Failure _told me to tell you he said hi."

* * *

*_Double Size*_-a bed size in between a twin size and a queen size.

If anyone is interested in looking at the paint colors, I got them off of the Sherman Williams website. No I am not promoting the store I just thought maybe you'd like to have visual of the colors I referred to in the story:_Ceremonial Gold, and Positive Red._

Hello everyone! I did it, I wrote and typed all 4,969 words and uploaded it earlier than I had thought I would. This is my longest chapter bordering near 5,000 words and I'd like to thank everyone who has been with me, whether you're a guest, or someone who just found my story or even someone who's been here waiting for each chapter to be posted.

If you would like to have a conversation with me about anything just send me a pm, I love connecting with you all. And I'm not sure when Chapter 12 will come out, but this chapter was the sweetest yet, in my opinion. Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite. And I hope to update for you all again soon!

Love:Love4Words


	12. Wrapping Things Up

Chapter 12-Wrapping Things Up

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : Tuxedo- Do It  
**

**Disclaimer- Naruto isn't mine it's Masashi Kishimoto's. But if it was mine, Naruto would be pounding Sasuke's ass into completion, almost every episode. If they don't have time for a full on sex scene then a blowjob will be fine too.  
**

The old man tensed for a few seconds, before releasing a quiet groan. He walked behind the Jewelry counter and retrieved a sheet of paper, from the cash register. "You're the fifth one this month...the fiftieth one this year," he said looking up from the paper in his hands. "And his name's not failure, it's Kai."

"Then why does he go by failure?" Naruto asked moving towards the old man.

"It's a long story," the old man sighed.

"I have time." Naruto said with a smile on his face, hoping that the man would share his problems.

"I wanted him, to continue the family business of selling jewelry because he was, excuse me, _is _my only son. When I told him what I wanted or him, he told me that he didn't want to sell jewelry because it was too easy for him. I spent all my life working so hard to start this business, and I worked even harder to make it the best. For him to just brush it off because it was 'too easy'...I was so angry that I called him a failure and a disappointment." the old man took a moment to gather himself before he continued.

"He told me, that he'd prove that selling jewelry was too easy for him. He said he would bring in one-hundred customers, without him ever setting foot in the store until he completed his promise. I thought he was crazy and could never do it, but in the same week a customer walked through the door telling me that _'__Failure'_ sent them. I should have never doubted him...he's not the failure, I am."

"No you haven't." Naruto said, "There's no way you've failed if your son can bring in fifty customers, and never actually be in the store. But you need to go talk to him, so that he can stop thinking that he has to prove himself to you, and so that he can stop sending people here that say that _'Failure__ sent me'_ instead of _'Your son sent me'_.

"That's a problem. I don't know where he works, his phone number or even where he lives! He hasn't talked to me or reached out to me ever since we fought, I think he's waiting till he brings in all one-hundred customers like he promised."

"He works at Konoha's home suppliers, the old one, he was there today at two p.m., but I don't know when his shift starts and ends."

"Thank you! That's all I will need to find him." the old man said the smile finally back on his face. "Now that you've helped to solve my problems, let me sole yours!" he said directing Naruto to the engagement rings.

"Does your partner prefer gold or silver? What type of stone are you looking for? Traditional diamond or something more unique?"

"Sasuke would prefer and looks better in silver, than he does in gold. He's very sophisticated and classy but I think a unique ring would be best. His family is very traditional so nothing, too different. And he won't appreciate gigantic diamonds." Naruto said.

"What's your budget?"

"I will go up to one-thousand to find the ring, and if I need to, I will do more."

The man's eyes widened, "That quite the budget, especially for just an engagement ring."

"Oh...I didn't know how high to go because I've never shopped for rings before."

"Trust me, you'll find what you want in your price range easily. I'm going to the back room to look for a catalog from one of our other stores, to see if anything interests you there. Call me if you find anything." he said before leaving.

Naruto looked at the rings in front of him and thought that they were too gaudy.

_**'Take things slowly.' **_Kyuubi said sensing that Naruto was overwhelmed by the selection in front of him.**_'Let's try picturing the ring in our mind.'_**

_'A silver band...' _Naruto thought while closing his eyes.

**_'What color stone do you want? I think a Garnet would look good with a silver ring and Sasuke's complexion.' _**

_'What color is Garnet?' _

**_'It's a type of red, but in the right light it looks like a rich blend of red and black or red and brown. Natural Garnet looks more brown than red.'_**

_'So a silver ring and lets have the garnet gem in the center, and then traditional diamonds going across the band.'  
_

**'_Big diamonds or small ones?'  
_**

_'Small ones, but the garnet should be bigger than the rest, but not too big.' _

**_'Now that you know what your want, open your eyes and look for it.'_**

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly walked through the isles of rings in search for red. He stopped in front of a case holding garnet gems, and focused on the silver rings. "Excuse me, Mr..."

"My name is Kin, you are a friend of mine now so just call me Kin." the old man said walking back from the back room with catalogs in his hand. "I trust that you found something."

"Not exactly, I have an idea of what I would like but it's not here."

"Would you like to draw it for me, and see if it's something we can make for you specifically?"

"Yes," Naruto said using the paper in front of him to do a rough sketch of the ring he wanted. "I would like the big stone to be garnet, one that looks like a mix of red and black or red and brown. The rest of the small diamonds will just be diamonds, and the ring's band should be silver." Naruto said sliding the paper over to Kin.

"I should have this ring made for you by next Friday at twelve. The actual ring design is not that pricey, and garnet is not an expensive stone, but having it customized for you will add more to the price tag. It certainly won't go over $1,500 dollars but it might exceed your original budget."

"That's fine." Naruto said smiling, "Do I pay now, or on the day of?"

"Pay on the day when you get the ring. That's how I do my business here."

"Alright, Goodnight Kin!" Naruto called as he exited the store and headed towards his house so he could get some sleep.

* * *

"Naruto," Mikoto called from the kitchen "Could you come in here and help me?"

He sent an apologetic smile to Sasuke who was currently sending him glares because he interrupted their snuggling by standing up. "What can I do for you?" he asked Mikoto as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kushina and I wanted to know if you had a day set out for the baby party." Mikoto said referring to the babies welcoming as a party instead of a shower, because Sasuke thought it was too feminine.

"I'm having someone paint our room and the babies on Thursday, I'm setting up everything for the baby on Friday, and the guys and I are moving the rest of the things in on Saturday. Let's do it on Sunday because everything should be ready by then."

"At what time?"

"At one PM, just so that we can set up for the party in the morning."

"What are your plans for today?"

"Finish shopping, we still have to buy things for the bathrooms-"

"So you told him about the house?" Mikoto asked excitedly.

"What house?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen. He looked at the both of them trying to ind out who would be easier to obtain information from. His mother had a poker face she had quickly put on when he came in, and Naruto, well Naruto looked like he had eaten something sour.

He took a step towards Naruto, folding his arms just above his stomach, which made his developing breasts more prominent. Sure enough Naruto glanced down, quickly, but Sasuke still noticed. "What house?" he asked again, lowering his voice while taking a few more steps closer to Naruto/

"Um..I...I" Naruto said looking at Mikoto for help.

"Darling you must have misheard me, I never said anything about a house," Mikoto said stepping in between Sasuke and Naruto, "I said blouse, there's this beautiful blouse I admired in the store, and it's very expensive so I had asked Naruto to talk to your father about it. He understands my point of view and he also understood Fugaku's point of view, I use him as a bridge between your father and I."

Sasuke side stepped his mother after she finished talking, he pressed himself as close as he could to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Do you agree with what my mom just said?" He asked Naruto while nuzzling his neck.

"Yes," Naruto breathed out letting his hands slide lower than Sasuke's back.

"And you promise you're not lying to me?" he said sliding a hand under Naruto's shirt.

"I promise," Naruto said not even paying much attention to Sasuke's words and instead focusing on his body.

"You're lying to me!" Sasuke said stepping back.

"I'm not lying...I'm just not telling the truth." Naruto said following Sasuke.

"Well until you stop _'not telling the truth'_ you get no sex!" Sasuke said turning around and walking out of the kitchen. A smile of satisfaction on his face when he heard Naruto cry out in anguish, followed by the gentle cooing voice of his mother. _'They'll break in no time!'_

* * *

"Naruto get your hands off of me!" Sasuke said sighing in aggravation as Naruto's hands once again tried to touch him.

"I'm just helping you walk!" Naruto whined as his hands were pushed away yet again.

"I can walk just fine...but I'll be happy to let me touch me all you want if you tell me the truth." Sasuke suggested hopefully.

"I can't." Naruto said looking away.

"Why not?" Sasuke now whined, while stopping in the middle of the store aisle.

"You'll find out on Sunday. But let's enjoy today I won't be able to see you much until Sunday." Naruto said giving Sasuke a tight smile.

Sasuke noticed the smile and decided to let the matter drop. After he asked one last question. "Why won't I see you until Sunday?"

"I just have a few things to do this week." Naruto said giving Sasuke a kiss on his forehead.

"Will you be there for the baby's check up, Tsunade said that we should be able to see the babies by now." Sasuke said looking up hopefully.

"What time is the appointment?"

"It's at twelve."

_'Crap! That's when I have to pick up his ring!'_

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll be working then."

"Oh," Sasuke said a flash of sadness appeared in his eyes before it quickly disappeared. "We can do it another time then." Sasuke said his voice cracking in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh Sasuke!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a hug, "Are you really so sad?"

"No! I-It's just these stupid hormones, and I _had_ hoped that we could see the baby because you've been missing the appointments. But I don't understand why I'm crying?" Sasuke said getting angry at himself as more tears came out.

"You're also just tired, after all we have been shopping all day. But we only have one more set of curtains to pick out and then that's it!" Naruto said moving Sasuke so that they could look at more curtains.

"Thank you for...understanding me." Sasuke said leaning up to kiss Naruto.

Naruto leaned his head down to accept the kiss, "It's no problem, since I love you."

The rest of the day passed quickly and Naruto stayed the night with Sasuke, though he had to leave early since he knew the paint company was supposed to be at their house by ten.

The paint job was done skillfully and the colors were beautiful, and matched the decorations of the house perfectly. The paint dried so quickly that Naruto called some of his friends to help him move furniture into the house. Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino and Choji were able to come and help. Choji made a lunch for everyone while Ino and Sakura told the boys where to move the furniture.

"Should we come over tomorrow to work on the house more?" Kiba asked, eating his barbecue chicken sandwich while stealing fries from Shino's plate.

"I'll be working on the baby's room, but you guys can come around three and help me if you want to."

"And, the baby's party is Sunday?"

"Yeah, we should all be here by nine to get everything ready since I'll bring Sasuke over at one. Choji can you cook for it, I'll pay you for it?" Naruto asked looking at his friend who was giving Shino more fries because Kiba ate them all.

"Yeah, I'll cook, should I make a cake as well?"

"No, Sasuke and my mom already told me they'll make the cake."

"Have you showed Sasuke the house yet?" Sakura asked dabbing her mouth with a napkin, because the barbecue was messy.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise, he'll see it the first time at the shower. But he started asking questions about it when he heard Mikoto and I talking about the shower. I couldn't tell him about it because I wanted it to be a surprise, but I feel like I'm leaving him too much, to get this house done by Sunday."

"You can spend some time with him tomorrow at the baby appointment." Sakura offered.

"I can't...tomorrow I'm picking up the engagement ring-"

"What!" everyone shouted together.

"I wanted us to at least be engaged before the babies born. Sasuke's family is very traditional and I don't want the baby to be born when we're still _'dating'_."

"Is there a chance you could be married even if it's just a simple wedding with a few friends a cake and Tsunade overseeing the ceremony?" Shino asked holding his plate to his body in an attempt to protect his fries.

"I'm not sure whether Sasuke's family will accept such a simple wedding-"

"You can do a big wedding after the babies born but by the time the baby's born, you'll be legally married."

"And don't just think about what Sasuke's family wants," Neji added "think about what you two want. If you allow yourself to focus on everyone else you won't be happy."

Everyone had to leave at seven, and even Naruto himself was too tired to continue working. They had finally finished the living room and he had asked them all about the gigantic bed that was to be delivered on Saturday and they all agreed to come back and help set it up.

Naruto ran home to get a quick shower before he stopped at a flower booth just about to close to pick up a few roses for Sasuke. He walked to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.

"Naruto! Sasuke will be so happy you're here," Mikoto said when she opened the door, "he's been whining all day long about not being able to see you." she said pushing him inside.

"Yeah that's why I bought him these." Naruto said showing the roses that he hid behind his back, just in case Sasuke was the one to open the door.

"They're beautiful!" Mikoto said looking at the multi-colored roses in Naruto's hand. "Maybe, they'll even get him to go back on his promise of no sex until you tell him the truth." she said nudging him playfully.

Naruto blushed at Mikoto's words, but removed a rose from the bunch he had selected and gave it to Mikoto. "For you, my lady." he said bowing low and giving her the rose.

Mikoto felt herself blush as she accepted the rose. "You're the perfect choice for my son." she said softly "I know you'll care for him and love him more than anyone else can...Now go upstairs and give him his present, before I decide that I want more than just one rose!" she said jokingly in an attempt to get Naruto out of the room so that he wouldn't see her cry.

Before leaving Naruto placed a kiss on Mikoto's head and pretended that he didn't feel the tears soaking into his shirt as he hugged her. He pulled away and walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Who is it?" Sasuke's voice said softly from behind the door. The owner of said voice, was lying on his bed, cuddling the pillow Naruto had used to sleep with next to his body.

"It's me." Naruto said smiling when the door was thrown open seconds after the words left his mouth.

A gasp escaped Sasuke's mouth as he took in Naruto. The roses. Naruto holding the roses. Naruto standing at his door with the roses in his hands. "B-But you said you would be to busy." Sasuke said still unable to grasp the situation in front of him.

"I try to make time in my day for important things and people." Naruto said pulling the surprised Uchiha into his arms, tilting Sasuke's head up for a kiss.

"I missed you." Sasuke said after he broke the kiss, so that he could take the roses from Naruto. He walked into his room and placed them on his dresser, before turning his head back to look at Naruto still standing at his doorway.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible while taking of his clothes. "And make sure you close the door."

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened slowly memories from last night invading his mind. He was currently spooning Sasuke, but he was still able to see the gigantic hickey he left on Sasuke's neck.

_'Sasuke's gonna kill me when he sees the hickey!' _Naruto thought to himself, more fear entering his body when he felt Sasuke's body stir.

"Good morning." Sasuke's sleepy voice said, turning his body to face Naruto's.

"Good morning," Naruto said successfully keeping the fear from his voice. "thanks for yesterday." he added.

_'Maybe, if I just don't look at it, he won't notice!'_

"You earned it," Sasuke said looking at Naruto "for being so sweet."

"It still doesn't make up for the fact that I won't be there for the baby appointment. Sometimes I think that I'm missing too much of your life while your pregnant."

"Dobe! You would still think you're missing too much of my life while I'm pregnant if you had only missed a day. Stop worrying, I know you have things to do I'm not angry."

"But you get lonely. Don't you? I get lonely without you." Naruto admitted.

"Of course we get lonely, I would get worried if one day you were gone and I didn't miss you. It's natural, especially with the mating bond and everything."

"Thanks Sasuke, you always put my mind at ease. But what time is it?"

"It's 10:15 right now." Sasuke said snuggling his body closer to Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of bed quickly realizing that Sasuke didn't have much time before his appointment.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked angry that his source of heat was gone.

"Your appointment is at eleven and it's already ten. You still have to take a shower and eat." Naruto said moving to the bathroom to get the towels ready for their shower. He turned back around and picked Sasuke of the bed, who hadn't moved an inch after what he said.

The shower took longer than they had expected because of how gentle Naruto was when he washed Sasuke.

"Crap! We have to hurry." he said running to Sasuke's closet to pick out clothes for him to wear.

"So I'll be thirty minutes late it's no big deal." Sasuke said putting on the clothes Naruto gave him to wear.

"But I promised Kin that I'd be at his shop by twelve to pick up the-" Naruto stopped immediately when he realized that he was talking to Sasuke. The same Sasuke who was not supposed to know about the engagement ring, for him.

"To pick up the what?" Sasuke asked when Naruto stopped "Why aren't you talking? Why won't you tell me anything? I feel like everyone else knows what you're doing, except for me!"

Sasuke pulled himself away when Naruto didn't answer. He opened the door angry tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he walked downstairs.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto called coming down the stairs.

"Don't talk to me unless you tell me the truth!" Sasuke shouted refusing to look back at Naruto.

"Sunday!" Naruto shouted at before he was finally able to pull Sasuke to him. "Stop fighting me and just listen!"

"Listen to what? Since you won't tell me anything."

"I'll tell you everything on Sunday, I promise on everything I hold near and dear to my heart."

"So you're promising on ramen?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto like he was crazy.

"No silly...I promise on you, our relationship, and this baby." Naruto said dropping his hands to rub Sasuke's stomach.

"And you'll do it this Sunday?" Sasuke asked.

"This Sunday!" Naruto said confidently "I'll tell you everything this Sunday!"

"Ok...I'm sorry for overreacting...Will you still walk with me to Tsunade's?"

"After you eat breakfast-"

"And after you put on some clothes." Itachi drawled as he walked down the stairs. He picked up the towel that had fallen off of Naruto and gave it to him before continuing his walk to the kitchen, as if the sight of a naked man didn't surprise him. "And little brother," Itachi said turning around "nice hickey."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the small blue hospital bed, waiting for Tsunade to finish talking with Naruto so that the appointment could start. He was now wearing a turtleneck.

_'What is taking them so long?' _Sasuke thought as he looked through the small window on the door. He moved of the bed and opened the door just in time to hear Tsunade saying "Of course I won't tell him." Sasuke quickly moved back to the bed.

_'So Tsunade and my mom both know Naruto's secret...But they might not be the only ones that know it...Maybe our dads, Itachi, Kisame and even our friends know it. Maybe I can trick someone into telling me the truth...But Naruto promised me he'd tell me on Sunday, I should wait it's only two days-"_

"Sasuke," Tsunade had called as she entered the room "You need to take off your shirt for the ultrasound she said holding up a jar of fluid."

"I-I don't want to have it today." Sasuke said looking up at Tsunade.

"But you were looking forward to it, and have been asking about it for a long time."

"I don't want to do it if Naruto's not here. I want both of us to be here to see the babies, but he had somewhere to go today. Just like every other day." Sasuke muttered the last part to himself but Tsunade still heard him.

"Naruto had some important business to attend to today." Tsunade said putting the jelly down and pulling a chair to the bed realizing that what Sasuke really needed was someone to talk too.

"But he won't even tell me what he's doing, who he'll be with, how long he'll be gone or where he is. He tells everyone else _but_ me and when I ask he still won't tell me!

"He'll tell you eventually-"

"Yes he said he'll tell me everything on Sunday because it's a 'surprise'." Sasuke huffed out, rubbing his stomach to calm himself down.

"Has the baby been ok?" Tsunade asked changing the subject before Sasuke got more upset.

Sasuke easily realized what Tsunade did and decided to follow along, "Yes, the kicking can be a bit too much but they stop when Naruto' around. I-I never told him that the baby's been kicking!" Sasuke gasped out. "It slipped my mind with everything that's been happening, Tsunade he's never even felt the baby kick!" Sasuke shouted upset about everything.

"Sasuke! You have to calm down! You don't have much time before your due, only about a month and three weeks which will turn into two weeks when this Sunday passes. If you get too excited or active, the baby may come out early, and it coming out a month early will hurt both you, and Naruto because the baby will die!" Tsunade shouted back at Sasuke.

"I-I'm sorry." Sasuke said looking at the floor.

"I know it's hard and you're confused about a lot of things, but just make sure that your as calm as possible. I've spoken to Naruto and he will tell your families but you also have to do your part in controlling your emotions." she said gently, raising her hand to swipe a piece of hair on Sasuke's face.

"I know you won't tell me what Naruto's doing, but could you just answer one question that will help me get rid of all the worry I've felt."

"It depends on the question." Tsunade said sitting down again.

"I just wanted to know if he's seeing someone else behind my back. I KNOW it's illogical for me to think that, since I know that he loves me but I can't help it. It's gotten worse when he told me that he won't be able to come to the baby appointment, because to me what's more special and important than getting to see your baby for the first time. What makes him say he can't when to me it means everything?" Sasuke asked looking into Tsunade's eyes.

"Naruto...Naruto has a lot of things he's thinking about including the baby. But I can assure you that he isn't cheating on you. If Naruto so much as wanted a kiss from someone he looked at romantically your mating bond would cause pain between you two. Have you felt a pain in your bond?" Tsunade asked.

"No! It just feels nice." Sasuke said closing his eyes and enjoying the feelings around him.

"See, you two are doing just fine...But if you feel like this again close your eyes find your bond and let the peace and love envelop you."

"How do you know so much about mating?"

"Gaara told me everything I needed to know before he left. Another person to ask questions about mating to is Neji."

"Why Neji?" Sasuke asked opening his eyes.

"He's Gaara's mate, and he's the submissive partner so he can connect with you more than I can."

"Tsunade..thank you. Can I come over another time even if it's not for a baby checkup?" Sasuke asked standing with Tsunade.

"Yes of course, but we'll see each other on Sunday."

Sasuke looked at her twinkling eyes and sighed, he really would just have to wait for Sunday before any of his answers were answered.

* * *

Naruto smiled happily as he walked away from the jewelry store, his pocket containing the beautiful ring. It had taken about thirty minutes for him to get the ring and the price was actually at his original budget, though he suspected that Kin had reduced the price just for him.

Kin had told him that he planned on meeting his son today, and he would surprise him at his house with dinner. Kin had taken Naruto's advice and added more to it. He had gone to the store and found out that Kin lived in an apartment very close to his house. He also managed to get a copy of the key, so that he could be at Kai's house with a full spread of food from Kai's favorite restaurant. He planned to talk and fix things with his son while eating dinner.

Naruto prayed that Kin's feelings of love would be returned by his son, and he promised himself to never call his child a failure.

He stopped by Ichiraku's to pay for an order of fish cakes to be sent to Sasuke's house. He knew Mikoto had been struggling to make fish cakes every day for Sasuke to eat and he hoped the large order of one hundred fish cakes would last a week.

From there he walked to the house opened the door and made his way to the babies room. There were things everywhere, he needed to build the crib, put all the blankets and pillows on it. Fix the toys, hang up the curtains, fold the already washed clothes, fix the furniture and hang up the baby decorations he had bought.

He had around two hours before his friends came over to help. Two hours to make things perfect. He could do it.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he stood up and walked to the door. He had spent the night on one of the couches in the living room, since his bed was due to come in today. He opened the door and his eyes widened in recognition. "Kai!" Naruto said smiling at the young man in front of him.

"Your bed." he said turning to the side so that Naruto could see the delivery.

Naruto looked at the bed and then looked at the front door, "We might need to bring it in using the back door." he said "But you can just bring in the bed covers right now, I have to wash them."

Naruto slipped on some shoes and stepped outside, motioning to the delivery men who were carrying the mattress and the bed frame, to follow him. "How's your dad?" Naruto asked looking at Kai.

Kai froze for just a moment and then continued walking, "You're the reason he found me." Kai said his eyes wide.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked walking up the five back steps before opening the wide french doors.

"No...but how did you get him to accept me?" Kin said helping Naruto pick up items on the floor that the men could slip and trip on.

"He had already accepted you by the time you sent me there, he just didn't know how to contact you." Naruto said moving in between the delivery men to help move the bed.

"Thank you." Kai said quietly. "I really missed him." Kai said moving ahead to open the door that was obviously the master bedroom.

Naruto just gave him a smile and helped carry the bed frame inside. The men moved quickly to set it up and secure it properly. Then they went back outside to tell the men with the mattress to bring it up.

Naruto moved downstairs to pick up the bed covers and bring them up to the washing machine upstairs. He put the first load inside and started the wash. Then he walked back to the room and smiled at how good the bed looked in the room.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto said high-fiving everyone that helped him.

"We're just happy that stupid bed was finally sold!" one of them said, causing everyone else to laugh.

They all started cleaning things up, and soon everyone was gone, leaving Naruto to take a shower and change into the clothes he had brought from his house. His mom was going to stop by today to deliver the rest of his things and at some point Mikoto would do the same thing for Sasuke.

He walked into the kitchen ate some breakfast, before he heard the doorbell ring. _'Must be the guys.'_ Naruto said moving to open the door.

Sure enough, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Sai, and Hinata walked in. Not wasting any time, everyone moved quickly to do their part in making Naruto house perfect, except for Shikamaru who insisted he was helping by just being there.

The boys managed to fix all the furniture in, and all the girls helped decorate the house for the babies party tomorrow.

"Since we decorated today," Sakura said while hanging up blue streamers "should we still come here early tomorrow?"

"No you can be here by twelve. Choji you might want to be here earlier to get the food ready." Naruto said turning towards the boy in the kitchen who was yet again making lunch for them all.

"Naruto?" Neji called out.

"Yeah?" Naruto said moving into the dining room where Neji and Hinata were removing the plastic on the dining room chairs.

"Gaara told me to tell you he would be here for the party." Neji said knowing the news would cheer Naruto up.

"Great!" Naruto said smiling at Neji, he moved closer so that only he would here the next words he said. "When's the baby due?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Tsunade said my pregnancy would last longer than Sasuke's, about seven to eight months long. But we should be able to tell the due date as time passes."

_'It's August now...so the baby must be due around-'_

"Either February or March, then." Naruto said giving Neji a smile. "Have you told anyone yet?"

"No, I'm telling Gaara when he comes tomorrow. You and Tsunade are the only ones to know."

"Just be careful when working today. I don't want to explain to Gaara how you and the baby that he doesn't know about, got hurt while helping me." Naruto said standing up with Neji to take the plastic to the garbage bag.

Neji rolled his eyes, but took Naruto's advice to heart.

They finished everything at around six, and Naruto took another quick shower before leaving his house. He stopped by a store and picked out a hoodie for Sasuke before continuing his walk to the Uchiha household.

_'Tomorrow's going to be perfect.'_

* * *

Sorry for the late update, it was supposed to come out two days ago but then a family emergency happened. And I've started Band Camp so I come home tired almost every day. On the bright side I have another month till school starts!

The next update might be a very late update which I apologize for ahead of time. But this one is over 6,000 words so please take this as an apology gift.

**IN THREE DAYS THIS STORY WILL BE OVER ONE YEAR OLD ! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED ME THIS FAR, AND I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR! THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU ALL AND I WILL TRY MY UTTER BEST TO AT LEAST UPDATE EVERY MONTH! I LOVE AND TREASURE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU KNOW!**

Have a great week, month, year, and life! If you want to talk please send me a PM, because I love connecting with you all. Please leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite. And I hope to update for you all again soon!

Love:Love4Words


	13. Surprises!

Chapter 13-Surprises!

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : D R. DRE- The Next Episode (San Holo Remix) This drop has Asian elements that I really like!  
**

**Disclaimer-mine not is Naruto**

Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked towards Naruto, _'Today's the day!'_ he thought to himself while taking in the sleeping dobe's face.

_'Should I wake him up... or let him sleep in? He has been working hard this week though, and he did promise me that I would know everything today. Let him sleep in then.'_

Sasuke looked down at his bulging stomach and felt a hard kick. _'Why does he always kick?'_ Sasuke groaned to himself as more kicks came. His eyes widened slightly and he quickly moved so that he could shake Naruto awake.

"Dobe! Wake up!" Sasuke shouted loud enough for Naruto to wake up.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Naruto said trying to sit up but failing miserably.

"The babies kicking!" Sasuke said placing Naruto's hand to his stomach so that Naruto could feel the kicks before the baby calmed down.

Naruto shook himself awake as kick after kick fell on his hand. He moved in between Sasuke's legs and placed both hands on his stomach. "Who's daddy's strong boy?" Naruto cooed to the unborn child, a smile on his face.

"Don't encourage him," Sasuke huffed out but his eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Does it hurt you?" Naruto asked placing kiss after kiss over Sasuke's stomach, watching happily as the baby kicked the areas he kissed.

"No, it feels weird though, it's not a nice feeling but when the baby comes out I'll miss it." Sasuke said running his fingers through silky blond hair.

"We only have a month and two weeks left, before it's time..." Naruto said looking up to Sasuke. "But you only have a few hours before I can show you your surprise!" Naruto said moving off the bed, picking Sasuke up with him, so that they could shower.

From the shower, Naruto and Sasuke went down stairs to get breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Naruto said calmly "We will see them later in the day, but for now lets eat breakfast and we will leave at 12:45." Naruto said giving Sasuke a bright smile.

"Ok," Sasuke said moving to the fridge and removing a box of eggs.

"No, No, No, No, No. I will be making breakfast, today will be all about you!" Naruto said taking the eggs from Sasuke and sitting him on a seat. While Naruto prepared Sasuke some toast, eggs, and fruit they talked about everything that Naruto didn't know about the baby.

"I postponed the ultrasound, so that we could see the baby together." Sasuke said while cutting his egg.

"Thank you!" Naruto said sitting down with his breakfast. "But can our first time of seeing the baby be with the actual baby. Since this is our first child I want it to be special, after that we can do ultrasounds for the rest." Naruto said while trying to stab a grape with his fork.

"That's fine," Sasuke said his eyes wide "But you want to have more kids?"

"Yeah, I want a big family with three to five kids...Did you not want to have any more kids?" Naruto asked while thinking of all the rooms in the house he had thought would be for their children.

"I do want more kids I just didn't know how to bring it up." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto who was still trying to eat his grape. "Just pick it up!"

"I don't want to! I'm gonna eat it with the fork!"

"I don't want you and your grape to be the reason why we're late for my surprise." Sasuke said putting his dish in the sink.

"Crap!" Naruto yelled looking at the clock "We only have thirty minutes left!" He quickly put his eggs and bacon in the middle of his bread so it was a sandwich, and started popping fruit after fruit in his mouth.

Sasuke went upstairs to brush his teeth and brought down Naruto's toothbrush with him so that they could leave on time.

Naruto spit out the toothpaste into the sink before slipping his shoes on. He placed his hand in Sasuke's hand and they walked from Sasuke's house.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." Naruto replied feeling the house keys in his left pocket, and the engagement ring in the other.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and decided that being quiet would be the best thing to do. He tightened his hold on Naruto when he felt people's eyes following him.

Naruto turned right again, knowing they were less than five minutes from their house. He gave Sasuke a smile, to help calm down both of their nerves.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto helped him walk up the steps to a large, and beautiful house. _'What the hell is happening here?' _He thought to himself as Naruto pulled out a set of keys that fit perfectly into the lock on the door.

His breathing picked up slightly as Naruto turned the doorknob so that the door would open.

"Welcome Home Sasuke." Naruto said guiding a shocked Sasuke through the front door.

"Home...as in this is ours?" Sasuke asked eyes locked onto Naruto's.

"Yeah," Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a hug, only for Sasuke to bring him down into a kiss.

"Welcome Home," Sasuke said to Naruto when their lips broke apart.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted out, successfully scaring the embracing couple.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said gripping Naruto tightly as he tried to calm himself down.

"This...is my other surprise for you!" Naruto said while clutching his rapidly beating heart.

Sasuke looked up and it was like his eyes were opening for the first time. He saw the decorations, the presents, the food, and their friends and family members in the center of it all.

_'They did all this for me!'_ Sasuke thought while looking at everyone's happy faces. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Temari, Sai, Itachi, Kisame, his mom, dad and Naruto, his parents were there.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said giving everyone one of his very few smiles, that weren't directed towards Naruto.

Everyone moved to welcome Naruto and Sasuke, making sure that the two of them were very comfortable.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke with a small smile on her face, "We didn't scare you too much?"

"No," Sasuke said while stroking his belly "You scared both of us just enough."

"When I told you guys to surprise us, I wasn't expecting you to almost give me a heart attack!" Naruto said laughing.

"We knew we would surprise Sasuke, but we had no idea how to surprise you because you helped make the party." Sakura said giving Naruto a glass of fruit punch and Sasuke some water.

"Do you have any sake?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"Don't worry I made sure to buy some for you," Naruto said "Just don't get drunk before we eat!" Naruto called to Tsunade as she was walking away to find her drinks.

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile as more people came up to say congratulations. Sasuke was able to sneak away from everyone by just telling them that we needed to rest for a while, but Naruto had to stay with everyone.

They both got a chance to relax, when it was time to eat. Choji had prepared an amazing feast for everyone, and he had also made sure to include fish cakes for Sasuke.

The food was eaten almost as quickly as it was served, everyone enjoying it immensely.

"Save room for dessert." Choji cautioned everyone before people became too full to eat the cake he had made. "We'll be eating it later."

Sasuke watched Neji stand up from the table and move to the bathroom, he didn't look too good.

"He's just sensitive because of the baby." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as they both watched Gaara follow Neji into the bathroom.

"Look's like we'll be having another party soon then." Sasuke whispered back.

Sure enough Neji came out of the bathroom followed by a very protective Gaara, who even helped him sit down.

Sasuke quickly recognized Neji's frustration at Gaara's protective nature, and he stood up motioning for the party to start again.

"How did you stand him constantly hovering over you?" Neji asked finally having escaped Gaara.

"They can't help it, just let him do it until he's satisfied. Once he realizes that you can protect yourself and there's nothing wrong with the baby then he'll stop 'hovering' over everything you do." Sasuke answered. "If you deny him this, then he'll just continue doing it for a longer period of time."

Neji turned in the direction he heard Gaara call his name, and walked to him.

"At some point you'll crave him so much, that you won't even notice what he's doing." Sasuke said smiling at Neji's moving back. His smile disappeared as Naruto and Kiba walked over to him.

Kiba stood in front of Sasuke's emotionless face for a few seconds before he started sweating.

"Stop it," Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear playfully "We both know you've already forgiven him, stop torturing him and get on with it."

"Hello Kiba." Sasuke said locking his black orbs with Kiba's brown ones. He extended his hand out for Kiba to shake it.

"H-Hello." Kiba said while looking at Sasuke's hand. _'Does he want me to kiss it?'_ Kiba thought frantically before sticking out his own sweaty palm to shake Sasuke's.

"Thank you for helping with our party, you're a good friend for Naruto." Sasuke said.

Kiba took a deep breath in, Sasuke had thanked him for his work, and he had also accepted his and Naruto's friendship...but he hadn't said anything about their relationship. "Your welcome, it was a lot of fun working with everyone to set things up. And you're the perfect match for Naruto."

Sasuke allowed a smile to grace his lips, Kiba understood what Sasuke was trying to say. Their connection for now was Naruto, that's what connected them together, nothing more and nothing less.

"Looks like someone is looking for you!" Naruto said looking behind Kiba to find Shino standing there with a leash in his hands.

A real smile appeared on Kiba's face as he looked at Shino, "We're going to step outside for a few moments. I didn't bring Akamaru inside the house because he's probably going to break something."

"Don't stay out for too long, you don't want to miss the cake!" Naruto called out.

Both of their parents approached them next, "Aren't you happy that Naruto didn't tell you about this when you cornered him too?" Mikoto asked smiling at Sasuke.

"Yes mother." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Did you ever get that blouse you said you wanted?"

"Sasuke, you must have realized I was joking about that! I don't even like blouses I prefer Kimono's and I already have enough of them. But this is a very beautiful house Naruto, congratulations."

"Thank you, I knew it was the one when I saw it."

"You've grown up to be a wonderful young man." Kushina said her eyes watery.

"But you've left us with a problem Naruto," Minato said a playful smile on his face "What are we supposed to do with your room?" Mikoto asked.

"That's true," Fugaku said thoughtfully "What can I do with your room?"

"Get whatever idea's in your head out!" Mikoto said "We're going to use the room as a place for our grandchild to stay when they visit!"

"And where will we stay when we visit?" Sasuke asked.

"On the couch." Mikoto said.

"And to think I looked for a house with enough rooms that someone could sleep in a bed when they stay the night!" Naruto said shaking his head, before everyone started laughing.

"How many bedrooms are in this house?"

"I'll give you a tour later, but it's a five bedroom house."

"That's a lot of rooms... How much did this house cost?" Sasuke said looking up at Naruto when their parents were out of hearing distance.

"That doesn't matter now-"

"How much did it cost?"

"Sasuke does it matter?"

"Yes! Please just give me a price range. Please?

"It was from 750,000 to 1 million dollars." Naruto murmured then flinching at Sasuke's gasp. "It's worth it! I would spend everything on-" Naruto was quickly silenced by Sasuke's lips on his.

"The things you do for me..." Sasuke said breathlessly.

"The things you do **to **me." Naruto replied back.

"Did you furnish the whole entire house?"

"Yes, when everyone's gone I just want to show you our room. Tomorrow I'll take you on a full tour, you're going to love the baby's room!"

"Why just our room?"

"You know why." Naruto replied giving Sasuke another kiss.

* * *

"We have so many things for the baby now, it's ridiculous." Sasuke said looking at how many things were given to them.

The party had officially ended thirty minutes ago, but everyone had been kind enough to help them clean up. Now Naruto and Sasuke were looking at the amount of gifts given to them in wonder. Naruto knew that everyone was bringing a gift, but Hinata and Sai probably bought an year's amount of diapers. It was amazing how much everyone cared.

"And you were worried that we didn't have enough clothes for the baby." Naruto joked while helping Sasuke stand up.

"You're not supposed to make fun of pregnant people." Sasuke said but still allowed himself to be led by Naruto.

"You did a lot for this house." Sasuke said looking at pictures of their family on the hallway walls.

"I did a lot for you." Naruto said.

"Can we see the baby's room?" Sasuke asked pointing to a door that had a 'Baby' sign hanging on it.

"Tomorrow, because today," Naruto said leading Sasuke to a set of white french doors "is all about our room."

"Should I close my eyes?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"No, you can't open the doors if your eyes are closed." Naruto said slipping his hand into the pocket where the ring was.

Sasuke reached both hands out to hold and pull open the doors. He stepped in the room and gasped.

Straight from the doors was another set of french doors, these ones already open and they looked over the backyard and the orange sunset coloring the sky, and the room. The walls were the color red he had picked out at the store, it looked so sophisticated, but so warm and inviting.

Another gasp left his mouth when he turned his head to the right and saw a gigantic bed there, no doubt in his mind that this bed was the fox bed he had fallen in love with. He turned around to yell at Naruto for spending so much money, but his voice caught in his mouth as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered a tear slipping out of his eye.

"Sasuke," Naruto said from his position on his knees the ring in his hands gleaming beautifully. "I love you so much, and even though we are bound together by something that can never be broken...I want us to be tied together in every way possible. Sasuke Uchiha, will you give me the honor of calling you my lover, my lifelong companion...my husband?"

"Oh Kami!" Sasuke said crying freely now "Yes! Yes I will! Yes I do!" he moved to Naruto and lifted his left hand up spreading apart his fingers so that Naruto could slip the ring on.

Removing the ring from it's box, Naruto slipped it on Sasuke's ring finger the whole time his eyes never leaving Sasuke's face. He finally stood up and slipped his arms around Sasuke pulling Sasuke close to him for a kiss.

"If I'm just dreaming again, I don't know what I'll do when I wake up."

"It's not a dream." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's tears away "You've dreamt of this before?"

"So many times," Sasuke said crying harder "I never thought that it would actually happen!"

"What happened after I gave you the ring?" Naruto said pulling Sasuke to the bed.

Sasuke's answering blush was all Naruto needed before he laid Sasuke down.

"I'm going to make** love **to you, until we pass out." Naruto growled as he flipped Sasuke onto his hands and knees so that he could slip his clothes of his body.

Sasuke shuddered at the words and Naruto's dominating tone. "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke groaned out arching his back in the air as one of Naruto's fingers rubbed his dripping hole.

Instead of replying Naruto just slipped one finger inside of Sasuke's very willing body. Watching as it disappeared into Sasuke before he brought it back out, repeating the process several times before removing the finger completely. It was covered in Sasuke's honey, that's what he called it now even though it was so much better than honey. He slipped it in his mouth and it came out clean, well as clean as it can be with his spit on it.

He repeated the process with two fingers, then three, and then finally he slid inside moaning as Sasuke's tight heat, gripped him. It wasn't even twenty-four hours since he the last time they had sex, but it felt much longer.

He pressed his stomach to Sasuke's back as he reached over to intertwine their hands. He rubbed the ring with his fingers and gave Sasuke a kiss before he pulled away. "Prepare yourself." Naruto whispered as he started thrusting, knowing that he wouldn't be stopping any time soon.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find Naruto looking at him. "You're still watching me sleep?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile and connected their lips together. "What can I say, I am your creep." Naruto said referring to the first morning they had together as a mated couple.

Sasuke raised his hand to move a lock of blond hair of Naruto's face, and gasped as he caught sight of his engagement ring. "It's beautiful!" Sasuke said eyes sparkling. "It's better than all the rings dream you has given me!"

"How were all those rings?" Naruto asked curious to see what Sasuke thought he would receive from Naruto.

"They were always diamond, all diamond not this beautiful Garnet, you gave me. I can't wait to see how the wedding ring's are going to look!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto in for a kiss.

"And how good was dream me at sex?"

"You're more passionate than he is, but he's more dominant."

"How?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"He just wants to possess me in every way, he always reminds me I'm his. He's very cocky too but he loves me a lot."

"Does he look just like me?"

"No he looks more like a fox, red eyes, whiskers, and nine tails. I imagine he's more Kyuubi than you."

_**'I'm more dominant than you brat!'**_ Kyuubi said smirking.

"And do you like the more dominant me?"

"I like both of you because you balance each other out. I know you're the same exact person but your personalities are so different that to me you're two different people."

"But do you like me more?" Naruto said his voice developing a whining tone.

"I don't like you Naruto, I love you."

* * *

"Can we look at the baby's room now?" Sasuke asked after he put his plate in the sink. He had insisted on making their first breakfast together and while that was fun, he wanted to see his child's room.

"That will be the highlight of the tour, I have to show you the entire house before we can see the baby's room." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand in his. He had to pull Sasuke away from the baby's door when they passed it.

"First I want to show you the backyard." Naruto said opening the white french doors that led to the backyard. It was a wide spacious area full of freshly cut grass. There was a one tree to the side that Naruto had attached a tire too already.

"I want to build a playground back here," Naruto said looking to Sasuke who was still trying to take everything in.

"And we can sit here and watch them play," Sasuke said sitting down in one of the many chairs on the deck. His eyes had a far away look and you could tell he was already seeing their kids running around playing. "I love it." Sasuke said quietly, a soft smile on his face.

"I knew you would" Naruto said "But if you want to see the baby's room today then we need to move." he said knowing that Sasuke would want to continue the tour as soon as possible.

"Help me stand up!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto as he struggled to stand up.

Naruto helped Sasuke stand up and they moved to look at the many bedroom in the house.

"I'm thinking everyone has one room to themselves and we have one room open for guests."

"How do you know we'll only have three kids?" Sasuke asked turning to look at Naruto.

"If we end up with more, then we can give the guest room to the other."

"What if we have two kids or just one?"

"Fox's are made to produce many children, we're not going to satisfied with just one child. Hopefully we'll stop making more children when we have three."

"Where to next?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"You've been badgering me about it all morning..."Naruto said giving Sasuke a hint.

Instead of answering Sasuke moved to the door and opened it, he quickly set on a path to find his child's room.

"You're going the wrong way!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and allowed himself to be led to the room.

"It's close to our room." Sasuke said looking at the door.

"Plus I have baby monitors set up, so we can hear them crying, even if they're not in our own room."

Sasuke reached out his hand and turned the doorknob. It opened just a little. He took a deep breath before pushing it open all the way.

"It's beautiful..." Sasuke breathed out.

The color of the walls made it look even more inviting, and bright. The decorations matched everything perfectly. The crib already had its linens and a toy fox by the pillow. It was quite simply breathtaking.

Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto as he cried. The realization that this was happening. That he would have a baby in his arms next month. That he would was going to marry Naruto. That they had a house. It sank in. All at once.

* * *

Next chapter done, shorter than the 6,000 that I've been doing and a lot later than usual.

**BUT IT IS OFFICIAL THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE UPDATED AT LEAST ONCE EVERY MONTH.**

I'm sorry but this is the best I can do, school is hard, band is tiresome, and I'm trying to type up 1,000 words a week.

I do have an idea for my next story already, I'm not going to reveal everything now, but it's not a Naruto fan-fiction. I'm going to enter into the world of Harry Potter.

**We hit 100 followers and 50 reviews, please keep reviewing guys it pushes me forward.** I love you all! See you next time!

Love:Love4Words.


	14. Family Time

Chapter 14-Family Time

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : Nick Hakim- I Don't Know  
**

**Disclaimer: Question for the chapter:"Do I own Naruto?" Answer for the chapter: "Nope"  
**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke said moving quickly, well as quickly as a pregnant man could, out of bed.

"Why" Naruto asked turning over in their bed, pulling the blanket tightly around him.

"Because we invited our families over today." Sasuke said picking up a towel on his way to the bathroom.

"Why would we do that?" Naruto asked raising his head up to glare at Sasuke's retreating figure.

"To tell them that we're engaged." Sasuke said while filling up the tub with hot water. He heard Naruto curse loudly, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. There was a second of silence and then he heard Naruto's voice again.

"OOOWWW!"

"Idiot." Sasuke snorted as he slipped into the deep bathtub filled with hot water."

* * *

Naruto walked down the stairs, trying not to fall again so early in the morning. He rounded the corner and sighed in relief when he saw how clean everything looked. Worry grew in him again, when he thought about making the food needed to keep both of their families satisfied.

_'First things first, make breakfast.' _Naruto thought before moving into the kitchen confidently now that he had a plan of action. He grabbed a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, and several fruit containers from the fridge.

Right now, Sasuke's diet was very particular of what he should eat, Naruto tried to cook as healthily as possible no matter how much it hurt him not to eat ramen.

By the time Sasuke walked down the stairs, Naruto had his breakfast ready: a bowl of fresh fruits, toast that was not overly buttered, one boiled egg, and Naruto had added some tomatoes slices on the side as a treat.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said sitting next to Naruto who was eating the same meal as he was. His dobe's support made him smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to cook for everyone. When are they coming again?"

"You would only have to cook dinner, because they're coming after lunch and both of our moms are bringing something. And...I can help you."

"Tsunade said you should be resting-"

"I've been resting this entire week! Could I please do something today? And before you say anything, SLEEPING does not include something! Please Naruto, I'll do exactly what you tell me to do!"

"You'll stop when I ask you to?" Naruto asked suspicion in his voice.

**"**I will!...But that doesn't mean you can send me away after five minutes of working with you."

"Deal!" Naruto said standing up with both of their plates in one hand, his other hand busy helping Sasuke stand. His fiance's stubbornness an amusing quality that only made him more attractive.

"Do you know what Mikoto and Kushina are bringing?"

"My mom is making a beef dish. Kushina is making a chicken dish."

"That works out perfectly for us!" Naruto said while removing the ingredients necessary to make a lasagna.

"What will we be making?"

"First we'll make a pasta dish called lasagna, I picked it up during one of my missions. It will go well with the chicken my mom likes to make. And then for your mom's beef dish we'll make rice and a salad on the side to go with everything."

"Should I make fish for you?" Naruto asked knowing it would be hard for Sasuke to eat the other meats.

"Could you? But will it even go with the rest of the meal?"

"Of course it would go, the lasagna will go with the salad, and the salad will go with the fish!" he said while placing a tray with two fish in the oven

In two hours time, Sasuke had made the entire salad, Naruto had finished the rice, and they had worked together to finish building their lasagna.

"We've done enough!" Sasuke said looking at the food they made. "We can put the lasagna in, after we get cleaned up, so it will be hot and ready by the time everyone comes." he had tried to hide how tired he was by sounding energetic but Naruto could tell.

Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's, his thumb tracing the engagement ring on Sasuke's finger. "Shower with me?" he asked as they walked up the stairs to reach their bedroom.

"Could we actually take a bath instead?"

"It will take longer though, and the lasagna needs time to cook."

"I know...but baths are a lot easier for me because I can relax more since I'm sitting down. The baby calms down more when I take a bath."

"How about we soap up, and rinse the soap off in the shower, and then we can just relax in the bath without worrying that the bath water will get too dirty or soapy because we're already clean."

"This is why I love you!" Sasuke said as they stepped into their bathroom. Sasuke watched as Naruto removed his clothes before his tan lover started helping him with his clothes.

Naruto did most of the work, guiding Sasuke to the shower, gently soaping both Sasuke and himself, before he cleaned both of them off. Naruto left Sasuke standing under the stream of hot water, as he started filling up the bathtub with hot water. When it was full of steaming hot water, he guided Sasuke into the bathtub after he turned off the shower.

"You do know I can walk by myself?" Sasuke asked although he was smiling.

"I know but your wet, and you could slip and fall."

"Why are you on the other side?" Sasuke asked when Naruto sat on the other side of the bath.

"I thought you said you didn't need me to be so close to you?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"I never said that, I just wanted to make sure that you knew my legs still worked! So could you come closer?"

"I'd be happy too.'" Naruto said positioning himself in a way that Sasuke could sit in between his legs. "Is that better?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said leaning his head back on Naruto's shoulder as he relaxed.

The two were able to relax in each other's arms, until Naruto noticed something.

"Sasuke" he said quietly.

"Yes."

"You're leaking."

"I'M WHAT!" Sasuke said looking down at himself and noticed, drops of milk leaving his small breasts, something his body had grown because of the baby.

"Calm down, it's not that bad!" Naruto said standing up with Sasuke. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around himself, and the other around Sasuke.

"Yes it is! Their going to be leaking, and it will show through my shirts! I don't want to wear a bra either, they make me feel like a girl." Sasuke said standing still while Naruto dried his body, the milk continuing to come out.

"What am I going to do?" Sasuke said tears coming out of his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed pulling him towards the bed, "We don't have to do this today, we can ask everyone to come tomorrow." Naruto said pulling Sasuke's body to his.

"No," Sasuke said sitting up "It was just the hormones, I can wear a bra for today. Besides we already cooked, they've probably already cooked, and our families haven't been together in a while. But thank you for caring." Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss before standing up.

"Here let me," Naruto said removing a black bra for Sasuke to wear, before a thought crossed his mind. "Wait...won't the bra get wet too?"

"Damn it!"

* * *

"It's great seeing you Naruto," Mikoto said as she stepped through the door. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's upstairs with Tsunade fixing something." Naruto said guiding Mikoto to the living room where his family was already sitting and waiting.

He placed Mikoto's food on the table next to everything else, before he joined everyone in the next room while they all waited for Tsunade and Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke ok?" Kushina asked "He sounded very upset when we walked in."

"He's fine...he's just trying to adjust to some of the things that came along with the pregnancy."

"You only have one more month left?" Kisame asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he walked into the living room, and sat next to Naruto.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke to make sure he was ok. The smile he received calmed his mind.

"Do you know what you're going to name the baby?" Fugaku asked.

"We haven't even thought about that!" Naruto said his eyes wide.

"Do you even know what last name the baby is going to take?" Fugaku asked pressing the situation.

"Leave them alone." Itachi said knowing what his father was trying to do.

"Foxes have a lot of children," Tsunade said "There will be enough for both Uchiha and Uzumaki families to have a successor, if not at least two."

The little argument that had just occurred, alerted Naruto of another problem they might encounter. He turned so his next words could only be heard by Sasuke and whispered "What last name will** we** be keeping when we get married?"

The way Sasuke tensed showed Naruto that he also thought this would bring up problems. "Let's talk later." Sasuke whispered back.

"Would you like to take a tour of the house?" Naruto said trying to get rid of the tense silence that was developing.

"That's right!" Kushina said standing up "We've never seen the fully completed house!"

Everyone stood up and Naruto led them through the house, taking time at each place so Sasuke could rest in between places.

Naruto decided to start from upstairs, so that they could work their way down, before seeing the backyard and finally the kitchen where they would eat.

"How many stairs does this house have?" Jiraiya whined.

"You should know considering you were the one to sell it to me!" Naruto said laughing at the old man's laziness.

Naruto and Sasuke felt proud and happy as they showed their families their house. On the walk downstairs Sasuke and Naruto were able to listen to the effects their move was having on others.

"Come on Kisame!" Itachi whispered, they were right behind Naruto and Sasuke so it was easy to hear Itachi's voice.

"But we don't even need a house this big! Not unless you can get pregnant." Kisame whispered back.

"We don't need it as big, just a place to ourselves, and do you not want to have kids?" Itachi asked as they finally reached the bottom floor.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, and with a smile Sasuke took the lead as he opened the door to the nursery. The two watched as the cold mask that could easily be seen on Itachi's face melt away, they knew that Kisame saw that too.

"Isn't this kind of wrong?" Naruto asked, "You know forcing them into this?"

"We're not forcing them," Sasuke said looking up at Naruto daring him to argue "We're just giving them a gentle shove. Besides, don't they look much happier?" he said turning to look at his big brothers body pressed close to Kisame's chest.

"You're right." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke. "Alright everyone," he shouted to gather everyone's attention "Let's finish this tour so we can eat!"

* * *

"The food tastes delicious!" Tsunade said eating the lasagna, she suddenly looked up and asked "Where's my sake?"**  
**

"In the fridge." Naruto said keeping a smile off his face when Tsunade ordered Jiraiya to stop eating and get her some sake.

"It does taste good." Mikoto said smiling, "But you're hardly eating," she said looking at Sasuke's plate.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she asked Tsunade.

"He's on a very picky diet right now, what's on his plate is what he knows he can eat." Tsunade replied after she swallowed the sake in her mouth.

Naruto stood up to bring drinks for everyone, hoping that their engagement would be received with open arms.

As if sensing his mates worry, Sasuke stood up and followed him to the kitchen. "Calm down Naruto, everything will be fine." he said soothingly.

The two walked back into the living room and Sasuke called the family to attention.

"We have something we want to tell you."

"As you all might have figured out, we did not just invite you here to have a family dinner."

"You all know that Sasuke and I are mates, and you also know that this connection is stronger than any other bond. But we're having a baby soon, and we wanted to make our bond easier for everyone to understand."

Naruto took a breath to steady his nerves and said "We're getting married."

Their was a moment of silence, before Kushina and Mikoto squealed. The two women flung themselves towards the engaged couple with arms wide open.

Naruto quickly moved to block them from Sasuke surprising everyone around them including himself.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke asked turning his mate around. "No one is going to hurt me here."

"I...know." Naruto said his voice deeper than before.

"Why are your fox features still out then?"

"I didn't even notice they were out!" Naruto said looking at his claws, and feeling his whiskers.

Everyone turned to look at Tsunade for an answer.

"Don't look at me!" she said her own eyes wide with surprise "I don't know what's wrong with the fox!"

"He's most likely just didn't like the way, Kushina and Mikoto were running towards Sasuke. His _'fight for the family instincts'_ were awakened." Minato said. "The reason this is a problem, is because Naruto did not notice he was changing. If Sasuke hadn't stopped him then he might have continued and attacked them."

Naruto took a step back from everyone, pulling himself out of Sasuke's arms.

He took another step back when Sasuke moved closer.

"I could have hurt you!" Naruto said gently pushing away Sasuke's hands.

"Naruto just look at yourself! With all if your claws, and muscles all you're doing is just gently pushing me away! Instead of fighting me about this, you're just moving away from me! You can't hurt me!" Sasuke said taking the final step towards Naruto, who had backed himself up onto a wall.

"I've done it before." Naruto said curling the claws into his hands, not noticing that he was cutting his skin.

"Naruto, you're hurting yourself!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto's claws away from his hands. "Please Naruto don't pull away!" Sasuke said holding Naruto's wounded hands tighter.

"I need you." he whispered knowing his words were enough for Naruto to finally calm down.

"Let's let Tsunade fix you up." Sasuke said pulling Naruto to a chair in the dining room. Naruto's hands were pooling with his own blood.

"It hurts." Naruto whimpered out when Tsunade removed his claws from his hand.

"You had them in here deep." she murmured "You're lucky it didn't go straight thru your hand."

Naruto stopped focusing on the pain coming thru his hands and instead focused on watching Sasuke interact with their families. He took deep breaths as everyone looked at Sasuke's ring and touched his bulging stomach.

"Naruto" his dad said from the seat right next to him "You never even noticed what was happening? You never felt the shift in your body?"

"No...all I could feel was a rush of adrenaline, my senses went on high alert, and all I could think about was protecting Sasuke and the baby."

"What's Kyuubi saying about this?"

"It's...all a buzz. I can feel that he's there but at the same time he's not responding to anything I'm trying to send out. I can't hear him either."

"Don't force yourself," Minato said his voice calm "Let both you and Kyuubi calm down and try again later."

"Why do I feel like this?" Naruto said unconsciously tensing his body "A few days ago, hell even thirty minutes ago I was ok! Why is this happening to-OW!" Naruto cried out surprising everyone in the room.

"Then stop, tensing up!" Tsunade said looking up "Now I have to go back and redo everything!" she grumbled.

When Naruto released another moan of pain, Sasuke took the seat next to Minato knowing his presence would comfort Naruto.

"I think," Minato said returning to Naruto's question "That you had these feelings this whole time, but because you two spend a lot of time alone with each other you never felt the need to protect Sasuke, because it was only you two. When you invited us today you finally felt the adrenaline, and fear for your mate, which caused you to act like you did."

"So this is going to happen when we're not alone?"

"Or when you feel that _something_ could hurt him."

"But what about when we need to buy things like food, or when I give birth?" Sasuke asked worriedly "Am I going to have to go into labor with only Naruto to help?"

"I'm not sure" Tsunade said standing up, "But if this is the situation I will have to prepare Naruto to help you give birth."

"Kyuubi might also be able to answer some of our questions...if he ever decides to answer back." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"It's ok Naruto, he'll respond. We have a month left before the baby is born, we can do this together!" Sasuke said smiling.

Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss for being so supportive.

"When do I start learning?" he said standing up with Sasuke's help.

"With your quick healing abilities...I say we'll start next week. By then you should be able to use your hands, and I will have had enough time to prepare a crash course on delivering babies."

"I hope it will be more than just a crash course!" Mikoto said moving to stand by Sasuke who looked a little pale when he heard Tsunade's description.

"I'll try my best, but keep in mind this is something people train for at least an year! I have to give him all the essentials in 2 or 3 weeks."

"I can do it," Naruto said determination clear on his face "We can do it." he said looking down towards Sasuke.

"We have to."

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry from my late stay from this site and this story. I haven't posted and I haven't replied to any of your PM's which I will do so THIS WEEK, so be on the lookout.

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, and I thought that the way to make this perfect was to publish this chapter for you guys as a gift. I know I said only one chapter per month but since I skipped out on October(because of band competitions) and November(pure laziness), I will hopefully be posting another chapter in December, and possibly 2 in January(I'm not sure it depends on homework).

Thank you for everyone who has constantly been supporting this story, and I hope that you all have a great week!

Make sure to leave a review, favorite and follow!

Love:Love4Words


	15. Training

Chapter 15- Training

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : Zedd- Papercut (Troye Sivan)(Grey Remix)**

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to?**

Sasuke looked up from Naruto's chest happy to be in his arms. The past few days ever since they had told their parents of their engagement had been...different from what the two were used to.

For one Naruto's bandaged hands couldn't do much, leaving Sasuke to do mostly everything. He now had to cook them food, wash them, and dress them, among other things.

Naruto had tried fighting it in the beginning, claiming he was still useful. But after burning their breakfast, and almost burning their house down he had resigned himself to watching Sasuke work.

Today Naruto had woken up to find that his hands were healed, the only memory of the injury were just five faint scars on each hand where the holes sealed themselves.

"I've missed this." Naruto said voicing both of their feelings while pulling Sasuke closer to his body.

"I can tell," Sasuke said, "You haven't let me go all day."

"This is the only day we can be alone together while my hands are healed before I have to start learning with Tsunade."

Naruto's training needed to start as soon as possible. The only reason he had this free day to relax with Sasuke, was due to that fact that Tsunade wanted to give his hands another day to completely heal.

"I don't want your hands to open up again, and start bleeding while I'm teaching." Tsunade had said when she had stopped by to check on both of them earlier that day.

She and Minato, were the only people who Naruto had allowed to enter their house. But Tsunade had been the only person Naruto had allowed to touch Sasuke. Their friends had been warned from visiting until Sasuke's pregnancy was over.

"I'm nervous about that..." Sasuke said "What if you don't learn enough? Or she forgets to teach you a part? Or you forget to do what she told-"

"Nice to see you have so much faith in me." Naruto snorted.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Sasuke said sitting up quickly to fix the misunderstanding only to see Naruto smiling happily.

"Don't do that to me," Sasuke whispered, trying to calm his nerves.

"Sasuke I didn't mean to upset you," Naruto said giving Sasuke a tender kiss, "I'll do my best to learn everything I need to, for you to have an easy birth."

"Has Kyuubi said anything yet?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sent out the same thought he'd sent out the entire week. _'Kyuubi, are you ok?' _The next few seconds of silence were the same response he relieved every other day of the week.

**_'I have a serious headache.'_**

_'Kyuubi! You're alive!'_

**_'Idiot! Don't shout when I JUST told you I have a headache!'_**

_'Right, sorry...Can you tell me what happened ever since we invite our family to tell them we were engaged?'_

_**'Mikoto, and Kushina just got too close-'**_

_'But you know they would never hurt Sasuke.'_

**_'It doesn't matter! They were too close!'_**

_'Ok...Does this mean that when Sasuke's going through labor, Tsunade won't be able to help?'_

**_'Fox's give birth to children without the help of others.' _**

_'But that's in the wild! With a male and female partner! Sasuke was never MADE to do any of this!'_

**_'His body has rearranged itself for the birth. Even though he was never made to give birth, his body has changed so he can.'_**

"Kyuubi says that only I can help you give birth." Naruto said to Sasuke who had been sitting patiently while Naruto and Kyuubi talked.

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the big round circle that was his stomach.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's because Fox's give birth to their children without anyone else's help." Naruto said lifting Sasuke's head for another kiss.

They sat in silence taking in the information that they **would** be alone when it was time for Sasuke to give birth.

"He says, that we will agree with him soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke said curiously.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"Why do I have to learn these lessons?" Sasuke said to Tsunade as she placed her bags on the floor.

"To make sure that you won't be afraid when Naruto does something when you're in labor because you'll know exactly what he's doing and why he's doing it. In case he forgets something like bringing towels to the room for cleanup, you can remind him. And because I know you don't have a vagina."

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted to Tsunade surprised at her words.

"I realized yesterday that the practice models I have to show Naruto the body parts are vagina's. You don't have a vagina so those models won't be helpful."

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto said walking in from the kitchen with a fruit bowl for Sasuke.

"Both of us have seen Sasuke naked, so we will be using his body as a live model."

"What if I don't want to be a live model?" Sasuke said his cheeks a bright red.

"Then Naruto will have no idea what to do when it's time for the baby to come out."

"... What do you want me to do?" Sasuke said avoiding eye contact.

"Naruto," Tsunade said "Ask Kyuubi what room Sasuke will be giving birth in?"

Naruto zoned out for a few seconds then replied, "The master bedroom, because that's where we spend the most time in."

"I want these lessons to connect with you, and be as close to what labor will actually be so they will take place in the master bedroom." Tsunade said picking up her bags and moving to the bedroom.

"Wait!" Naruto said moving in front of her "Kyuubi said you can't come inside the bedroom."

"Minato warned me this might happen...Do you have a room that we can perform the lessons in that's similar to the master bedroom?"

"There is a room, on the same floor as the master that would work. It has a big bed, not as big as ours but the room layout is similar to ours." Sasuke said walking up the stairs to said bedroom.

Naruto and Tsunade followed, carrying Tsunade's supply bags up with them.

"How human and how fox like will this birth be?" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Kyuubi said, that the birth process will be human. Sasuke will go through contractions, his water will break, and he'll go through labor just like a regular human female."

"Will he be giving birth naked?"

"...Yes." Naruto said blushing. "But for now, he will wear a shirt to cover that part of himself."

Sasuke removed his pants and underwear his face turning several shades darker. He moved closer to Naruto to shield himself.

_'Thank Kami I wore a long shirt today!' _ he thought to himself before Tsunade noticed what he was doing and pointed towards the bed.

"Sasuke, lay on the bed and spread your legs. Make sure that shirt is out of the way." Tsunade instructed before turning to Naruto.

"This is new for me," she said quietly making sure Sasuke would not overhear "But it's...newer for you. We have to work together in order for this to work. Am I correct in assuming Sasuke has only one hole that this baby can come out of?"

"We haven't done anything like that recently so I wouldn't know... but Kyuubi says Sasuke should have another hole just for the baby to come out of." Naruto said turning his head to Sasuke who was laying on the bed.

He and Tsunade walked over to Sasuke, and they could see the new hole that Kyuubi had talked about.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke said VERY uncomfortable with this situation.

"Your body has created a new hole for the baby to come out." Tsunade said looking up at Sasuke's face.

Naruto climbed on the bed and spread Sasuke's legs apart gently. "It's right here," he said looking up in time to see Sasuke's reaction to him touching the new hole.

The new body part opened up easily and swallowed Naruto's finger easily.

"It's very wet, and open inside." Naruto said to Tsunade while moving his finger in and out...slowly.

"Add another finger," she said to Naruto before she turned towards to Sasuke who's breathing had increased "How does it feel?" she asked pulling out her notebook to write things inside.

"It's" _pant_ "really different from where he usually" _groan _"does things." Sasuke whimpered out while thrusting his body on Naruto's fingers trying to increase Naruto's pace.

He turned away from Tsunade and looked at Naruto, his eyes darkening at the look on Naruto's face.

"Different as in weird because it's a different hole, or because it was made to push things out instead of take things in." she said writing his response in her book, oblivious to the scene happening before her.

"Because it's a" _gasp_ "different hole!" he said his eyes growing wide, as Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke and...LICKED...THEM...CLEAN!

Naruto's eyes closed as he savored the sweet taste on his tongue. He opened his eyes to look at Tsunade and found her asking Sasuke question after question, her mind completely absorbed in her work.

He lowered his head to face level with Sasuke's new hole and said to Tsunade "It formed in between his penis and anus." using the medical terms to appear as if he was taking this just as seriously as she was. To be fair he was, just for different reasons.

Naruto noticed that both holes were wet now, each releasing the same delicious substance. He attached his mouth to the new one and used his left hand to slide 2 fingers into Sasuke's other hole. Sasuke's legs clamped around his head, holding him in place while Sasuke's upper body shook in pleasure.

Sasuke's eyes were alternating between looking at Tsunade, and closing every time Naruto would brush against that spot that drove him _wild. _One hand was gripping the bed sheets tightly, while the other was covering his mouth successfully blocking the sounds coming from him.

Naruto looked up briefly and saw Sasuke eyes closed, his back arched, an amazing blush on his cheeks **but** his hand was covering up those delicious sounds.

He slid in a third finger to join the two fucking Sasuke's ass and instead of returning to his position at Sasuke's other hole, he moved up to Sasuke's throbbing length and swallowed him completely. He hummed around Sasuke's length knowing what the vibrations on his throat would do to Sasuke's sensitive head.

Sasuke's hand covering up his mouth reached up trying to grab a pillow to place on his face when he realized that his hand allowed sounds to come out of his mouth; all thoughts of trying to silence his cries left his mind when Naruto's through constricted and vibrated against his all too sensitive dick.

He came suddenly, moaning out Naruto's name as his body was flooded with pleasure.

Naruto received everything Sasuke had to give him, not letting a single drop slip from his mouth. He sat up to take in Sasuke's face which was still glowing from pleasure.

"Now that you're done with _that_," Tsunade said alerting them of her presence "Let's move on to what I _actually_ came here to do."

* * *

The rest of the lesson was extremely embarrassing for Sasuke, although Naruto and Tsunade moved on from the incident rather quickly.

"Today was a good day!" Naruto said when Tsunade left, he was pleased at how fast he was able to learn the information. The worry that was inside of him left because of how knowledgeable Kyuubi was of the whole process. Kyuubi had promised to help Naruto with directions if he needed them, but even some of the things Tsunade taught today were new for the both of them.

"No it wasn't! That was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me!"

"You said the same thing when we almost had sex in front of our family." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"Was that supposed to help me?" Sasuke said looking at his lover like he was crazy.

"Not really," Naruto said walking to the kitchen to make Sasuke another fruit bowl, he also pulled out tomatoes to add knowing they would make Sasuke happy.

Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw the tomatoes in Naruto's hands.

_'I love him too much!'_ He thought to himself as he sat down on a seat next to the island in the kitchen to watch Naruto prepare his food.

"You know you loved it though." Naruto said looking up from the fruit to lock eyes with Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said flustered by Naruto's claim "I did **NOT**!"

"Yes you did! Your were twitching against me sooo much, you were sooo wet, and you were squeezing me sooo tightly!"

"NO I was NOT!"

"Ok! You weren't." Naruto said letting the matter drop so that Sasuke could eat in peace.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke said feeling the blood coloring his cheeks start to leave.

The two at in silence until Naruto said, "Now that I think about it, you were REALLY EXCITED when we almost had sex in front of your family!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

"Please Sasuke!" Naruto cried from the other side of their bedroom door.

"No! Not until you stop making fun of me!" Sasuke said sitting on their bed, in nothing but a towel since he had just finished taking a bath.

"I promise I won't make fun of you! Please just let me in!"

Sasuke moved to the door and opened it, caving in much easier than he thought he would.

He pulled an also towel clad Naruto closer to him. They were both in towels, because after they had finished bathing together, Sasuke had pushed him into the hallway before locking the door.

"That was much easier than I expected." Naruto said giving Sasuke a kiss.

"Well it's hard to change without you." Sasuke said motioning to his dresser where some of his clothes were, the rest in the walk in closet the two lovers shared.

While laughing Naruto picked out an underwear for Sasuke to wear, and a long t-shirt.

"No pants?" Sasuke said as Naruto changed him.

"Nope! This is what happens when I get to change you." Naruto said before turning around to pick his own clothes.

When Naruto dropped the towel to the floor, Sasuke's eyes widened at an idea that entered his mind.

"Naruto," Sasuke said attracting his lovers attention.

"Earlier today you made me feel really good." Sasuke purred out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke cautiously, before he gave him a hesitant smile.

"But...No wait never mind." Sasuke said teasingly

"But what?"

"I was just thinking..." Sasuke said standing up to pull Naruto to the bed.

"That I should return the favor." He said sitting Naruto down on the bed, before getting kneeling on the floor in front of him. His face level with Naruto's rising dick.

He wrapped his hands around Naruto's dick, before slipping just the head into his mouth.

Naruto released a groan as Sasuke continued taking more of him into his hot mouth, he had to fight the urge not to buck his hips. Instead he grabbed Sasuke's hair holding it up, away from Sasuke so that the hair wouldn't get in his way.

After several seconds which felt like an eternity to Naruto, Sasuke had all nine inches inside his mouth and throat. Sasuke slid up removing it completely from his mouth to look up at Naruto.

He saw the way his eyes were glazed over with pleasure, how his bottom lip was red from how Naruto was biting it, and the way his lover's cheeks were a light pink.

Naruto shifted his hips, and his dick touched Sasuke's lips which opened easily, a moan escaped his mouth at how hot Sasuke looked taking him inside. He placed a small amount of pressure on Sasuke's head, seeing if his pale lover would allow him to take control. When Sasuke didn't pull away, Naruto released the hair he was holding in his hand and placed both of his hands on Sasuke's head, pushing him down carefully.

He pulled Sasuke's head back up before pushing him down, he repeated it several times moaning each time his dick was completely swallowed by Sasuke. He moaned one final time before he shot his load deep into Sasuke's mouth.

He slowly pulled Sasuke off of him falling back onto the bed while Sasuke licked him clean. "I love you so much," he said sitting up carefully.

"I know!" Sasuke said standing up and walking to the next room.

The next days followed a similar pattern with a few exceptions. The two would eat breakfast, and relax until Tsunade came to teach unlike the first day the lesson did not include sex. When she left they would eat lunch, take a shower and the two found that they craved each others company.

As the days passed the fact grew more apparent, they **did** focus when Tsunade came over to teach but they could never be apart from one another long. There had to be some contact between them. Their hands had to be together, their legs brushing, their arms touching they just needed something to keep them sane. But after they took a shower the day would most likely be spent in bed attached to each other.

Tsunade finally noticed when she asked Naruto to come help her pack up, and Naruto didn't move from Sasuke's side.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed by his behavior.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and slowly moved away from him even though everything in his body was telling him no.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto trying to maintain the contact between them.

"You two can't let each other go even for five minutes?" she asked incredulously.

"No." they both responded seriously, stepping closer to each other.

"I assume this is because of Kyuubi." she murmured looking between the two of them. "Why didn't Mikoto tell me about this?"

"I don't think it's because of Kyuubi," Sasuke said pulling Naruto back to the seat "He's not inside of me, but I'm acting like this too."

"And I don't want my dad near Sasuke until the pregnancy is over."

"But you want Tsunade?" his lover said glaring at him.

"Kyuubi and I both agree that she is important to the pregnancy but don't worry about her influence on me, she's an old lady, and not my type, and I have you." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"I am not that old!" Tsunade snarled at Naruto.

"You ancient baa-chan!" Naruto said laughing at her.

"Just for that_ lie._ Naruto stand up_ without_ Sasuke and come help me pack up my bags."

The smile that was on Naruto's face disappeared when he heard Tsunade's command. He stood up slowly his hand still entwined with Sasuke's before letting it go so he could move forward.

"You do know that if you hurry up, you can get back to Sasuke faster and I can leave faster."

Naruto launched himself at his task, packing up all the materials where they were supposed to go. He picked up every bag, shoved it in Tsunade's arms before gently pushing her towards the door. "See you tomorrow!" he said enthusiastically before slamming the door in her face.

"Excuse me!" Tsunade yelled knocking on the door.

Naruto turned around and opened it, "You said that after I helped, you would leave!"

"I know but I forgot to tell you that I'll be able to teach everything to you by next week, so you have the week before Sasuke's due date to yourselves." she said before turning away.

"Thanks old lady!" Naruto shouted before closing the door.

***Time skip to next week***

"Today is the last day of lessons!" Tsunade said walking into their living room. "We will act like Sasuke is going through labor and I want to see how much of what I taught, you remember."

"Ok." Naruto said seriously.

"Sasuke's water has broken and he's feeling contractions! But he's on the couch far away from the bedroom. Show me how to move him to the room without hurting him, or the baby."

Naruto carefully helped Sasuke stand up, massaging his lower back to help alleviate the pain. They walked up the stairs, and into their practice room. Naruto carefully laid Sasuke on the bed before removing his pants and underwear. On the days closer to pregnancy they had told Tsunade that they wouldn't be leaving their room and Sasuke would only be wearing a shirt.

"Ok while Sasuke is still going through contractions, get the supplies you'll need when he's going through labor."

Naruto quickly moved to get towels(not white ones because of staining) he took some of the big towels and slid them under Sasuke so that the bed sheets won't be stained before he moved to grab some soft medium sized towels that he would use to hold the baby in.

He also grabbed a stress ball so that Sasuke could squeeze something while Naruto was helping Sasuke give birth.

"What do you have to do to the baby to make sure it can breath?"

"You have to smack it." Naruto answered.

"But not too hard!" Sasuke added.

"Sasuke when the baby has already been delivered, is your job over?"

"No, I have to push out the placenta and the membranes that are attached to the placenta."

"Naruto when should you tell Sasuke to stop pushing?"

"When I can see the baby's head, at that point I should tell Sasuke to just take short breaths so that the contractions can push the baby out."

"How will the baby look like when it comes out?"

"It will be covered in a white substance, that may not be there if the baby comes out later than expected."

"And that that white stuff absorbs itself into the baby's skin if you let it, and that it's very good for the skin. So don't rub it off Naruto!" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Good job gentleman! To celebrate the time we shared together, I realized that I never showed you to my labor simulator." Tsunade said smiling at Naruto, "This device will help you go through the same pain Sasuke will go through, that way you understand how he feels while giving birth."

"Kyuubi said that Sasuke and I will share the pain while he's in labor."

"Well then this is just for my own enjoyment." Tsunade said helping Sasuke off the bed. She gave Naruto the stress ball, and attached the machine to his lower stomach before turning it on.

"Ah!" Naruto said as a stab of pain shot through him, "That's not that bad." Naruto said turning to Tsunade with a cocky smile on his face.

Tsunade laughed in amusement "That's because that was the _first _of **_EIGHT _**levels!"

Naruto gasped as Tsunade turned the dial to two, "I've experienced worse!" he snarled.

The smile he received also came with the dial moving to five. "You" gasp "skipped" another gasp "three and four!" Naruto said while squeezing the stress ball, refusing to scream.

"I'm also going to skip six and seven," she said moving her hand to the dial, "Welcome to labor!" she snarled as she turned the moved the dial to eight.

Naruto took a deep breath, broke his stress ball, and screamed.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I'LL WRITE TO YOU IN 2016!

I am sick(I was sick two weeks ago but then I got better and now I'm sick again) and school is starting so the next chapter might be late, but I do want it to come out in January so count on that!

Thank you for supporting my story make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review because **next chapter is the birth**! _*Imagines dozens of people screaming and crying happily. One person shouts out "FINALLY!"* _

Love:Love4Words


	16. The Birth(Part 1)

Chapter 16-The Birth (part 1)

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : Jaymes Young- Moondust **

**Disclaimer:Roses are red, Violets are blue, Naruto isn't mine, So I just have to make do**

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke's who was currently lying on the bed.

"I just don't feel like I need to eat."

"But you didn't eat anything yesterday! You didn't use the bathroom yesterday! Did you even get out of the bed yesterday?" Naruto asked eyes wide.

"First of all, stalking how often someone uses the bathroom is strange." Sasuke said opening his eyes to look at his mate's face "And no, I didn't get out of bed yesterday, and I'm not getting out of bed today."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's stubbornness.

_**'Relax Naruto,'**_ Kyuubi said _**'The baby doesn't need any more nourishment from Sasuke, so he doesn't feel the reason to eat. He DOES need to drink something, at least water, don't give him milk.'**_

_'Why not milk?' _Naruto asked curiously.

_**'It will make him nauseous, and getting him sick now is not a smart choice.' **_

"Kyuubi said you have to drink something, but you can't drink milk!" Naruto said walking over to make sure the baby monitor was on before he walked to the kitchen and checked that baby monitor. They had set up monitors in most of their rooms so that Naruto could be in another room doing something and he wouldn't have to worry if something was happening to Sasuke.

He pulled out a bottle of water for Sasuke, and fixed himself a quick sandwich. Even though Sasuke didn't need to eat, Naruto ate enough for both of them.

"You're eating again!" Sasuke snorted as Naruto walked in. "Isn't that you're third sandwich today?" he asked while sipping his water.

"Yup!" Naruto said licking the crumbs off his fingers. He stole a kiss from Sasuke before he walked into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Do you think that you're eating so much because of the pregnancy?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he was in their bed again.

"I don't know let me ask."

_'Hey Kyuubi, am I eating a lot because of the pregnancy?'_

**_'No you're just being_**_ **fat'**_

'...'

"So what did he say?" Sasuke said curiously after a moment of silence.

"He said...that I **am** eating more because of the pregnancy."

"Ok," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"But that's not the truth." he continued while sipping his water.

"No." Naruto muttered.

"He said you were just being fat didn't he?"

"Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly smiling.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

"Who is ringing our doorbell?" Sasuke whined as he woke up from his nap; he covered his ears in an attempt to keep that annoying sound away. "I thought we told everyone to stay away until the pregnancy was over!"

"We did!" Naruto growled getting out of their bed. Naruto made sure that the baby monitor in their bedroom was on, before he walked down stairs and opened the door to find a girl standing there.

"Hello?" Naruto asked calming down slightly.

"...Hello." she replied when she removed her eyes from Naruto's chest.

"Did you need anything?" Naruto said trying to get rid of the stranger on their porch.

"I'm your new neighbor!" she said sticking out her hand for Naruto to shake.

_**'Great!' **_Kyuubi said while rolling his eyes.

Naruto carefully shook her hand before quickly letting go.

"This really isn't a good time," Naruto started to say before a noise behind him stopped him.

He turned around to find Sasuke trying to walk down the stairs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto said running to his struggling lover.

"You took too long." Sasuke said holding onto Naruto as he walked the final steps down. "It thought something had happened... besides you know we can't stay away from each other for long."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke hearing how much he cared for him in his voice. "Thank you," he said giving Sasuke a kiss "But PLEASE don't try to walk down the stairs by yourself when we're only a few days away from the due date."

"I promise!" Sasuke muttered leaning in for another kiss before he saw their door was still open "Who is at the door?" he asked curiously.

"Oh!" Naruto said remembering the girl at the door "Our new neighbor, come and meet her!"

_'Her...'_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto guided him to the door. He saw how her eyes lit up when she looked at Naruto and immediately glared.

"And who are you?" he said making sure his emotions were heard clearly in his voice.

Sasuke saw her eyes widen as she finally realized his presence.

"I'm your new neighbor." she said hesitantly, somehow knowing that the man in front of her did **not **want her here.

"Do you have a name?" Sasuke drawled, rolling his eyes as a blush consumed her face.

"Oh right! My name is Chou, it means butterfly in Japanese."

_'So she is a bug.'_ Sasuke thought his irritation growing.

Naruto could feel his mates displeasure of the situation and stepped in trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Nice to meet you Chou." he said giving her a light smile not realizing he was making the problem worse "My name is Naruto, and this is Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet the both of you!" she said holding her hand out for Sasuke to shake.

The tense, and uncomfortable atmosphere grew when Sasuke looked down at Chou's hand and then back at her face surprised that she thought Sasuke would shake her hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprise in his eyes, he hadn't seen Sasuke act so annoyed in a while.

_**'It's because butterfly likes you.' **_Kyuubi said loving Sasuke's attitude towards Chou.

_'He's jealous!' _Naruto realized.

**_'And if you don't want him to hurt her or himself, I suggest you show him there's nothing to be jealous about.'_**

_'I'm sure that they can get along!' _Naruto thought before asking Chou "What brings you to Konoha?"

"I'm pursuing my education as a nurse, I was accepted as an apprentice by a lady who lives here, her name is Tsunade-"

"You'll be working with baa-chan!" Naruto said surprised "You must be very talented."

**_'I told you to stop making Sasuke jealous! Don't compliment her!'_**

_'And I told you that I think they can get along!' _

"You know her?" Chou said eyes widening in excitement.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief _'If he wants to talk to her, instead of hanging out me, fine.'_ "I'll leave you two to talk." he said trying to push Naruto out of his way.

"It was nice meeting you!" Chou called out as Sasuke walked away.

"It was **not** nice meeting you." Sasuke said not even looking back at Chou as he left.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating figure and realized he had messed up. "I have to go." he said his head turned to watch Sasuke start climbing the stairs.

"Oh..." Chou said her disappointment clear "Can we talk later?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto said turning back to her raising his voice slightly so that Sasuke could hear him "Sasuke should be going into labor pretty soon, so all of my attention is on him." he slowly closed the door as his words came out.

"Ok, wait what?!" Chou had asked but Naruto had already shut the door. "I must have misheard."she muttered to herself before walking back to her house.

* * *

"I'm still not happy with you," he said accepting Naruto's offer for help to walk up the stairs.

"And I'm still not happy that you walked down the stairs by yourself." Naruto replied while supporting Sasuke as they walked back to their room.

"I was checking on you!" Sasuke growled out.

"You could have shouted so that I could hear through the baby monitor downstairs." Naruto said trying not to snap at Sasuke.

"I did! But you never responded, probably because you were to busy talking to Chou!** I** came downstairs to make sure you were ok, only to find that you were _more_ than ok."

"I was trying to get her to leave when I heard you coming downstairs."

"You could have just shut the door on her face."

"Why are you so rude to her? You just met her ten minutes ago!"

"She was practically eye-raping you! You just continued to stand there and to make things even worse you didn't even have a shirt on. How could you be so oblivious to the situation!"

"She was not!"

_**'Yes she was.'**_ Kyuubi said trying to bring back some peace _**'Sasuke is right, she wants you.' **_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and continued moving up the steps, refusing to argue. He made it to the last step on the staircase before walking faster trying to get away from Naruto, something very hard for a pregnant man.

"Sasuke please slow down! The baby should be coming any day now-"

"Like I don't know that." Sasuke snarled increasing his speed just a little bit more.

"Sasuke please don't be angry with me, my heart belongs to you, it only belongs to you, and will always belong to you." Naruto said stepping in front of Sasuke who had stopped walking. "I love you so much!" Naruto continued on.

_'Something's wrong.'_ Sasuke thought as he stopped walking. He could hear Naruto start saying how much he loved him, but he wasn't listening. He felt water drip down his leg and gasped.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, trying to calm himself down. His blond lover continued talking, having not heard Sasuke call his name.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted grabbing onto his mates body to steady himself as pain shot through his body.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, surprised by his behavior. "What's wrong?"

"M-my," Sasuke gasped out as more pain entered his body "w-water."

_**'His water broke!'**_ Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto looked in between Sasuke's legs and so a small puddle of water there, "Shit!" he cursed out. Naruto slowly moved to Sasuke's side, and walked him to their room. He opened the doors to the bedroom, and carefully maneuvered Sasuke onto the bed. He propped Sasuke up with pillows, and gave Sasuke his new stress ball, much stronger than the one Naruto broke.

"Take a deep breath for me Sasuke," Naruto said grabbing the towels beside their bed and sliding them under Sasuke. He pulled out his phone and called Tsunade, who picked up on the first ring.

"He's going through labor." Naruto said before Tsunade had a chance to say anything else.

"Did you give him the pain medicine already?"

"No I'll do that right now, I'm going to put you on speaker." Naruto said before walking to the bathroom, and pulling out the pregnancy pain pills Tsunade had gave him.

"How many do I give him?"

"Sasuke, did you start having contractions or did your water just break?"

"Water!" Sasuke gasped out trying to focus on the sound of Tsunade's voice, instead of the pain running through him.

"Give him two Naruto, and hurry. When someone's water breaks before the contractions starts, it means that they will go into labor sooner."

Naruto removed the two pills, he grabbed the water bottle by their bedside and propped Sasuke up just enough for him to swallow the pills.

"How long does it take for the pills to work?" Naruto asked while moving Sasuke's long shirt up, he didn't want to risk removing it, and spreading his knees.

"It takes around two minutes." Tsunade answered, before asking "Do you have enough towels around you?"

"No, I'll be right back!" he said before moving to the bathroom where he had placed the towels they had picked for when Sasuke would go through labor.

"Sasuke, I need you to breathe in for me...good now breathe out...keep doing that till I tell you to stop." Tsunade said trying to calm down Sasuke.

"I'm back," Naruto said placing all the towels by the bed, before picking up the phone. "What next?"

"Sasuke you need to tell us when you feel an urge to push, that means your baby's head is in the right position to come out."

"Ok," Sasuke said closing his eyes as he focused on breathing in and out.

Naruto moved to Sasuke, and brushed his hair off his face leaving a kiss on his forehead, before slipping his hand into Sasuke's. This was not turning out to be the way he had predicted it to be, he thought they would have more time, and he would be more prepared; but his mind was scattered, and his heart torn by seeing Sasuke in such pain.

_'Isn't there anything else I could do to lessen his pain?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi feeling useless.

**_'The pain medicine is already working, you could absorb a bit of his pain but only a little. Tsunade said if we were to take away all his pain then he could push too much causing him to rip open his 'birth hole' and potentially damage the baby.'_**

_'Let's do it!' _Naruto said to Kyuubi before closing his eyes letting him have control over his body so he could take some of the pain from Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he felt more pain leave him, now he was more uncomfortable than anything. He looked up at Naruto and knew that his mate had absorbed some of his pain. _'I'll give him a kiss later.'_ Sasuke thought surprising himself with thoughts of still wanting Naruto, even though wanting Naruto was what got him in this situation.

"I can feel it!" Sasuke said holding Naruto's hand tighter. "The urge to push!"

Naruto slowly removed his hand from Sasuke, he needed to move into position in between Sasuke's legs so he could tell him when to start and stop pushing.

"Ok Sasuke," Tsunade said "Now you have to push, when Naruto tells you to push, push!" she said to him. "Naruto on the count of three, tell Sasuke to push."

"Got it." Naruto said back.

"One. Two. Three!" Tsunade said loudly, as she paced up and down her office.

"PUSH!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke, watching his birth hole for signs of the baby's head. "Keep going." he heard Tsunade say before he told Sasuke to push again.

"It hurts!" Sasuke whimpered using his free hand to grab the bed sheets underneath him before pushing out again. He could feel the baby slowly moving, with each push Naruto told him to give.

"I know you can do it!" Naruto said trying to encourage Sasuke. He looked up when Sasuke screamed in pain everything in him wanting to embrace him.

_**'Focus!'**_ Kyuubi said bringing Naruto's attention back to his job **_'The baby's head is starting to show!'_**

"You're almost there Sasuke!" Naruto said "I'm starting to see the baby's head Tsunade, should he keep pushing?"

"Yes, you need to see the entire baby's head come out, then his contractions will push the rest of the baby out."

Sasuke took a deep breath regaining his focus before pushing again, he was so close to seeing his baby! He was **NOT** going to stop now!

"Keep going Sasuke! Oh my gosh he has my hair color, it's really wet but it's blonde!" Naruto said grabbing a towel near him and laying it out on the bed so he would have a place to wrap the baby in. "And he has fox ears!" Naruto continued gushing over the baby "He's so cute Sasuke! You'll love him!"

Sasuke heard Naruto's words and continued pushing, "He feels so big!" Sasuke gasped out as he felt the rest of the head come out.

"Stop pushing now!" Naruto said giving Sasuke a smile "He looks really small...but Kyuubi says he's a good size baby."

"The next part is all on you Kyuubi." Tsunade said relief in her voice.

Naruto moved into position and let Kyuubi take control of his body, fierce red eyes looked at Sasuke then lowered to look at the baby coming out. He pulled some chakra into his hands and reached for the baby's head. He carefully cradled the head before gently sliding his fingers into Sasuke's birth hole slowly removing the child from him. He looked down at the child and saw black eyes staring up at him before they lowered to where the rest of his body was coming out of Sasuke, as if saying _"Focus"_.

Kyuubi took great care in pulling the legs out, because now he held most of the child in his hands. When the feet came out Sasuke and Kyuubi both sighed relieved that it was over. Kyuubi placed the baby on the soft towel near him, placing a kiss on the newborns forehead before giving Naruto control again.

Naruto quickly but carefully moved off the bed to get a blanket to wrap the baby in. He pulled out a soft blue blanket and wrapped their baby boy in it, he moved towards Sasuke so that he could hold the baby.

Sasuke reached out to hold the baby boy that had already captured both of their hearts, before stopping. "Tsunade, are you still there?" Sasuke said shaking his head when Naruto tried to give Sasuke the baby.

"Yes, I'm here is something wrong?"

"I'm still getting the contractions."

"They should have stopped...is the baby already out?"

"Yes," Naruto said "I'm holding him right now."

"Naruto can you ask Kyuubi if he knows anything?"

Naruto placed the baby in a small cradle that Sasuke had insisted they set up in their room, before closing his eyes to focus on Kyuubi's answer.

Sasuke looked at Naruto standing by the cradle and shifted a bit as a pressure grew in his lower regions- _'Wait...'_ Sasuke took in a breath as realization sank in.

"Naruto!" he called bringing him back to the present. "Another baby!" Sasuke groaned as a stab of pain shot through his body.

"What?" Naruto and Tsunade asked surprised.

"I can feel the pressure!" Sasuke said gripping his stress ball tighter "We're having another baby!"

* * *

*Cough* Plot Twist *Cough*

**AND IF YOU LIKE VOLLEYBALL, OR JUST NEED A GOOD ANIME TO WATCH...PLEASE WATCH HAIKYU! **It's the best thing that's happened to me all year!

Love:Love4Words


	17. The Birth(Part 2)

**Chapter 17- The Birth (part 2)**

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) : SPYAIR- Imagination**

**Keyboard explanation is at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *cough* FANfiction *cough***

Naruto moved quickly, settling in between Sasuke's legs. _'Did you know about this?'_ he asked Kyuubi, while moving fresh towels underneath Sasuke's body.

_**'No...but we should have expected it! I should have expected it! Foxes usually give birth to more than one child, we should have thought of that possibility.'**_

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's anxiousness, that only added to his own tumbling emotions. _'Let's just make sure the baby and Sasuke are ok, then talk later!' _he said trying to calm both of them down.

"Sasuke" Naruto called looking up at his mates tired and pain stricken face. "When I say push, you have to push!"

"Ok," Sasuke replied trying to relax himself, knowing that the more relaxed he was the easier things would be.

Naruto created a copy of himself, knowing his lover needed the extra support.

The newly created Naruto moved to Sasuke's side immediately and linked their hands together.

"Push!" said the original Naruto, looking for any sign of the baby's head.

Sasuke grip on Naruto's hand increased, as he pushed. His eyes opened when he felt a hand brush his hair off of his face, he started to cry when he felt a kiss on his forehead.

"It hurts so much." Sasuke said his voice hoarse.

"Just one more baby Sasuke," Naruto whispered into his ear "Imagine holding him in your arms later on, imagine holding both of them in your arms."

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed again, ready to add another member to his family.

"You're almost there!" he heard Kyuubi's voice say, and realized that Naruto giving control to the fox meant that he was so close.

"Tell me more," Sasuke said desperately, turning his head to look up into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Can't you just see them learning how to walk together? The two of them running around the backyard together, their laughter, and their smiles! I just know that they'll both run to you when something is wrong, because they know you can protect them and make them feel all better."

Sasuke could feel Kyuubi starting to remove the baby from his body, and he could see black spots dancing across his eyes. "Where's the other baby?" he asked trying to keep himself awake long enough, for the baby to leave his body.

Naruto made another copy of himself, who quickly walked over to the crib the child had been placed in. He picked up the quiet child, and brought him over to Sasuke so that he could see him.

Sasuke gave the baby a smile, that was quickly returned.

"He knows who his momma is!" said Naruto while rocking the child back and forth, still making sure that Sasuke could see him.

"It's done." Kyuubi said wrapping the crying child in a blanket.

_'__He has my hair.'_ Sasuke thought before slipping into the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself changed, and underneath the bed covers. "Naruto!" he called weakly, his voice merely a whisper. A few seconds later, Naruto walked into the room, holding both babies.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Naruto said "they don't really like the baby formula."

Sasuke sat up carefully, and unbuttoned enough buttons on his shirt for both babies to drink comfortably.

Naruto gave him the babies before placing cushions underneath Sasuke's arms so he would not struggle to hold them up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked while guiding his babies to his chest, his eyes widened as two different mouths latched onto his sensitive nipples and started sucking.

"After you passed out, I made more copies of myself and we cleaned the room, you, and the babies. Kyuubi gave you more of his chakra so that you could heal faster-"

"Am I fully healed?" Sasuke asked tearing his eyes away from the babies, to look up into Naruto's eyes, only now seeing the exhaustion on his mates face.

"No you can't walk for the next week or two, but it depends on how you feel as the days go by. In the meantime we all need some time to relax." Naruto said getting into their bed, looping one of his arms around Sasuke. "They look so cute!" he said moving Sasuke's shirt out of the way so he could look at his family.

"But they still don't have a name..." Sasuke said leaning his head onto Naruto's shoulder, taking care that his action wouldn't bother the babies.

"That is a problem...but on the bright side we don't have to worry about Fugaku harassing us for a successor." Naruto said making Sasuke laugh.

The two parents stopped laughing when they heard whines of distress coming from their children. Sasuke quickly guided his divas to his chest, and gave Naruto an amused smiled.

"I think that the baby with my hair, and pale skin should be the Uchiha heir. Fugaku will want the future heir to look as close to an Uchiha as possible."

"Even though he has my eyes?" Naruto asked looking down at the baby in question.

"Your eyes are a bonus and if he can't accept our children, then he'll have to look to Itachi for an heir." Sasuke said determination in his eyes.

"What if their baby turns out with blue skin?" Naruto asked making Sasuke laugh again, much to the babies displeasure.

After the babies had their fill of Sasuke's milk, Naruto moved the crib he had placed in the baby's room, into their room. And after a quick call to a store, he had another crib complete with blankets, and toys ready for their second child.

Naruto and Sasuke slept as soon as the babies had fallen asleep, too tired to think about choosing names for the baby's.

* * *

"You are Koichi Uchiha Uzumaki!" Sasuke said holding his calm blonde child.

"And you are Koji Uzumaki Uchiha!" Naruto said smiling as he cradled a small raven head to his body.

In the days that had passed, the two parents had quickly fallen in love with their kids and had subconsciously developed a favorite. Both of them unconsciously gravitated to the child that looked

most like their partner.

Koji shifted his head on his father's chest, and tried to look up into Naruto's blue eyes, he was the weaker of the twins, and needed more care than Koichi. Naruto moved him to a more comfortable position taking care not to crush his tail, or ears.

The twins had black and white tails and ears, but Kyuubi had said that as they grew color would begin to appear, and they would learn how to hide their extra appendages. Kyuubi had also explained that Koji was born a submissive, while Koichi was born a dominate. He also said that even though Koji was to born a submissive didn't mean he was weak, it only meant he had the ability to give birth.

Despite Sasuke's obsession with Koichi, the parent within him was concerned about Koji's small size. Kyuubi had decreased his worries by explaining that dominates need more room to grow in the womb, while submissives did not. While the explanation made sense, both Naruto and Sasuke were very careful with Koji, and Kyuubi could already see problems for Koji's future mate.

Koji, who had taken Naruto's personality along with his eyes, was very animated and babbled to both Sasuke and Naruto when he was awake, while Koichi acted much like his mother. Koichi was the quieter of the two babies, and also the calmer of the two. The only time he made a fuss was when he realized Sasuke was not in the same room with him, earning himself a big spot in Sasuke's heart.

After a few days of thinking about names for both of their children, in which Sasuke spent the majority of his time in bed, they had finally developed an answer. They had picked Koji because the name meant abundance, and second. Koichi meant happiness and first. Both Sasuke and Naruto liked the meaning of the names, and the way the name signified the order in which the children were born.

Even though Koji was to be the Uchiha heir and Koichi the Uzumaki heir, Koji had Naruto's last name as his middle, and Koichi had Sasuke's last name as his middle.

They had not allowed anyone but themselves to see the babies. Koji's immune system was relatively weak which Kyuubi said was normal for submissive's, and Sasuke was still not completely healed. He liked to walk a few times a day so he could walk around with each child. H\But Sasuke slept almost as much as the babies did, conserving his energy and building his strength.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the phone in their bedroom, he made sure Koji was comfortable before answering the call.

"Hello?" he asked, watching Sasuke sit down on their bed.

"Naruto!" replied his mother's voice "Are you two ok? Is the baby born yet? It's been a week since Sasuke's due date but you're still secluded."

Naruto braced himself for his mother's anger and started answering her questions. "We are more than ok mom, Sasuke gave birth to-"

"What?" Kushina asked.

"I said... _thatSasukehasalreadygivenbirth_." Naruto said speeding through the last part of his statement. "Mom?" Naruto asked when he didn't get a reply.

"Mom, please don't be angry! We just didn't want to tell anyone because you would want to come and see the babies. And Sasuke has still not completely recovered-but don't worry he's almost there. Plus Koji's immunity is weak, but Kyuubi said that's natural for a submissive child."

"NARUTO!" Kushina shouted into the phone to get Naruto's attention back. "I'm not _that_ upset I understand why you didn't tell us, but you've already picked a name?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said giving Koji to Sasuke so that he could feed the babies. "Koji Uzumaki Uchiha, and Koichi Uchiha Uzumaki! Koji looks just like Sasuke except he has my eyes and my personality, and Koichi looks just like me except he had Sasuke's eyes, and personality. Koji is a submissive and Koichi is a dominant, they both have black and white ears and tails. They are so cute, you'll love them!" Naruto gushed. "Um...Mom?" Naruto asked again when his mother didn't respond.

"Naruto," Sasuke said looking up from his nursing children "You do realize that we haven't told anyone that we had twins?" Sasuke sighed as Naruto's face paled.

"I've got to go now bye mom!" Naruto said hanging up, before turning back to Sasuke his eyes wide with terror. "We're screwed!" he said flopping down on the bed.

"Correction," Sasuke said guiding Koji back to his leaking nipple, since Naruto's belly flop had shocked the child. "_**You**_ are screwed."

* * *

"I'm so scared." Naruto said pacing up and down the living room waiting for a knock on the door signifying their parents arrival.

"If you would have picked up her calls after that instead of ignoring the phone, you wouldn't be so scared." Sasuke said from his position on the floor where he and the babies were lying down.

It was a month and one week after the babies were born, and Koji's immunity had finally strengthened to the point for people to come see the twins.

They had debated over letting everyone come at once, just to get the twins used to other people, but Kyuubi had said they could handle both families coming to visit. Sasuke had sent out the invitations on the first day of the month, and they had cleaned their house, and cooked to prepare for this day.

Tsunade had come to see the babies on Wednesday to give them a checkup. Koji and Koichi had warmed up to her quickly, because of how similar she looked like to Naruto. The two had also captured Tsunade's heart, and she had spent the majority of the day in Naruto's house. She would be arriving after everyone, near dinnertime.

"That doesn't help!" Naruto said lying down next to the babies, before placing both of them on his chest so he wouldn't have to answer the door. Koji choose to remain on Naruto's chest and started babbling away to his adoring father, while Koichi found it much too crowded and reached to Sasuke.

Sasuke scooped Koichi off of Naruto and lied down on his back, before placing Koichi on his chest. "I'm not trying to help you," he said "I'm just telling you the truth!"

"What if I don't want the truth?" Naruto asked turning his head away from Koji to look at Sasuke, who was also staring at him.

Sasuke's reply was cut off by the doorbell ringing, he looked back to Naruto and found him listening to Koji babble. _'So useless!'_ he thought standing up with Koichi in his arms.

He shifted Koichi to his hip, and opened the door to see everyone there.

"Oh Sasuke! He looks so handsome!" she said focusing her attention on Koichi as she stepped forward.

Sasuke gave her a smile, and stepped out of the way so that everyone could enter. "Thank you!" he said pleased by his mother's reaction.

"Where is my son?" Kushina said stepping into the house before stopping at the sight of Naruto on the floor with one of her grandchildren on his chest. "Naruto!" she called causing her son to look up "You are **so **lucky, that you are holding a baby right now."

"Tell him that Kushina, and he'll never let anyone else hold them!" Minato said holding a pot of food in his hands.

After everyone was sitting down in the living room Naruto and Sasuke started proper introductions.

"This is Koji Uzumaki Uchiha." Naruto said holding up the curious child so that everyone could see.

"And this is Koichi Uchiha Uzumaki." Sasuke said "He will continue the Uzumaki line, while Koji will continue the Uchiha line!"

"May, I hold them?" Fugaku asked reaching out both of his arms for the children, shocking everyone else in the room who thought he would only want to hold Koji. Still Sasuke and Naruto placed one child in each of Fugaku's arms, and smiled at the scene before them.

"Go get the camera." Sasuke whispered to Naruto, who quickly left the room and came back with the camera five minutes later. Sasuke took a picture of his father holding his children before Fugaku noticed what he was doing.

"Stop, taking pictures of me." he said giving one baby to Mikoto, and one to Itachi.

"I'm going to spoil them so much!" Itachi said cradling Koji close to his body.

"Why is he so much smaller than his brother?" Kisame asked dangling one of his fingers in front of Koji, which the baby grabbed happily.

"Koji is a submissive like Sasuke, while Koichi is dominant like Naruto. Since Koichi needed more room to grow, Koji gave up some of his space to him." Naruto explained. "That's part of the reason we waited until now to show the baby's to you, Koji's immune system was weaker than it should be, and he was also much smaller before. Kyuubi told us it was normal for twins where one is a dominant and the other a submissive."

"Their so cute!" Kushina said getting a chance to hold Koichi.

"Especially with their tails and ears!" Naruto said moving closer to his mother so that he could remove the blanket surrounding Koichi's body and show his tail, knowing Sasuke was doing the same with Koji.

"Wow!" Minato said holding Koichi's tail gently.

Sasuke and Naruto laughed happily as they took picture after picture of their family bonding.

The afternoon turned into the evening, which came with many more pictures, and a nap for the twins. All of the baby monitors in the house were on, as the adults continued to socialize.

"Tsunade's here." Sasuke said walking to the door so that he could open it before she rang the doorbell and possibly woke up the babies.

"Hello!" he said giving Tsunade a smile, before he noticed someone was behind her.

"Hello Sasuke! I recently accepted a girl as my apprentice, she's new to the area so I though I would introduce you to her-"

"Don't bother," Sasuke said his good mood gone "I already met her last month when she was _flirting_ with Naruto."

Chou stepped from behind Tsunade's back and gave Sasuke a wave which was not returned.

"She's not welcome." he said turning frosty eyes to Tsunade.

Naruto who had noticed that Sasuke was taking a long time at the door, decided to find out what was happening. "Is everything-?" he started asking before stopping at the sight of Chou. This time he noticed how she seemed to perk up at his arrival, and internally sighed.

"Hello Naruto!" Chou said further strengthening Sasuke's hatred towards her.

"Chou," Naruto said determined to get rid of this crush she had "I know that you like me, but I don't like you. Sasuke and I are going to get married soon, and we have two baby boys together. If you're going to become a friend of ours, you have to understand that I do not and will not have any romantic interests towards you, ever."

Chou's eyes widened at Naruto's proclamation and felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't realize you two were together." she said taking in the gravity of the situation.

Not only had she hit on a man who was engaged and had kids, she had earned an enemy in that man's partner, and ruined her relationship with her mentor.

Sasuke was about to respond when he heard a cry behind him, "The babies are awake." he said turning away from Chou to care for his children.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called as he walked up the stairs, "Come help me with the baby's. " knowing his brother would be happy holding the baby's.

Naruto understood what Sasuke was saying by his actions, "I don't think today's the right day for this." he said holding his hand out to help Tsunade with her bags.

Tsunade turned to Chou knowing the young women was very distraught and needed to be reassured, "I expect you to report at the hospital by 8:00 am" she said stepping into the house.

Chou gave Tsunade a small smile and started walking to her own house.

Naruto closed the door, and sighed relieved that the problem was solved. A smile worked itself onto his face when he saw Sasuke walking towards him, he had given Koji to Minato, who hadn't yet had a chance to hold any of his grandchildren.

"I love you," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair as he wrapped his arms around him.

_'I love how you always used to stick up for me. I love how I know a side of you, that no one else will get to see. I love how you love my family-our family now. I love how you trust me so much. I love the sounds you make. The way you're body reacts to mine. I...I just love you so much.' _Naruto thought to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and gave him a kiss. "I love you too." he said realizing he had started to cry.

Naruto and Sasuke slowly pulled away from each other, Naruto wiped off Sasuke's tears and gave him another kiss.

Before they stepped into the living room, the couple turned towards each other and shared one last kiss. They had their family, their future, and their love to keep them together, forever, as **Mates**.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my first story! I'm happy that you stuck around till this far!

But **it's not over yet**, I would like to write **3 epilogues, **because there are only 17 chapters in this story, and 3 epilogues equals 20 chapters which sounds MUCH better than 17! **Is anyone interested in these epilogues? **Each one would deal with a different part of their lives, one when the kids are children, one when teens, and one when adults. They would include Naruto, and Sasuke's marriage ceremony, the twins first romance, and the future of Naruto and Sasuke. **Leave a review or PM me if you would like these epilogues!**

**Keyboard Questions: **Also as you can tell, I got a new keyboard, and since we don't have school today (Super Tuesday) I figured I would write the rest, and post the chapter. For anyone who did not understand the message, or is reading the story after I take the message down: I somehow broke my keyboard, and lost the ability to use the space bar(very valuable), the letter B, the question mark and the letter N. Which slowed down this chapters update.

Again thank you for your constant support! Leave a review, and please favorite and follow!

Love:Love4Words


	18. Epilogue 1

Epilogue 1

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it) :Tut Tut Child-Queen Of Your Heart**

**Notes at the bottom of this epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke is Naruto's and Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

Sasuke looked up from his position on the floor to see Naruto walk through the door.

"Da!" he heard Koji cry out. The one year old was trying his best to reach his father, as he crawled his way to Naruto.

Naruto picked up the crawling baby, pulling him close to his chest, before continuing to walk towards Sasuke. He had just arrived in Konoha after a two week mission, and he was happy to be home but he wondered if Sasuke was still angry with him. Sasuke hated it when he accepted missions, because he was away from home for a long time. The longest mission he had accepted after Sasuke's pregnancy lasted a month, and that was also their worst fight after the baby's were born. While the mission was easy, that month was one of the longest of his life because he was away from his family for so long. Even though he had promised to never take such a long mission again, Sasuke became very tense when they talked about missions.

Naruto's thoughts refocused on the present, when Koichi moved himself into Naruto's open arm snuggling himself into the left side of Naruto's chest.

"They missed you," Sasuke said quietly, sadness in his eyes.

Naruto internally flinched when he saw Sasuke's face, he knew his mate struggled to understand why he chose to leave his home and family for long periods of time. "They needed me for this-"

"I know," Sasuke said moving away from Naruto to lock the front door "It seems like they always need you."

"Sasuke please! I just came back, let's talk about this another time."

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, and tried to put a smile on his face for his babies. He had learned that his mood affected the baby's feelings, and constantly tried to keep a happy atmosphere around them. "I'm going to make lunch." he said walking to the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Naruto asked trying to start a new conversation that would relax both of them.

"I've been trying to wean them from my milk, so I make fruit smoothies to get them used to other foods. This past week I've blended individual fruits for them to see which fruits they prefer."

"What fruits do they like?"

"The only fruit they didn't like alone were berries, but they did like the berries when they were mixed with something else."

"They're not completely weaned though?"

"No Koji still drinks my milk, but he only wants it when he's hurt."

"What about Koichi?"

"Koichi, will drink the smoothie but afterwards he always want milk."

Naruto turned to Koichi and gave him a glare which was not returned. "I know what you're doing." he said placing the babies into their high chairs.

Koichi looked up at his father before moving his attention to his mother.

Naruto's eyes widened before he walked to Sasuke pulling his curious mate into his arms. "You see," Naruto said lifting Sasuke's shirt up to cup his breasts "these" he continued squeezing Sasuke's breasts "are MINE!" he finished, effectively staking his claim on Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, as his cheeks flushed. "Naruto! What are you doing?" he asked trying to remove his husbands hands from his breasts.

Koichi looked at his father and recognized that he had lost this battle, but not the war.

_'He's really affected by this.' _Naruto thought an idea forming in his head. He rolled Sasuke's nipples in between his thumb and index finger, a few drops of milk seeping out.

Sasuke closed his eyes, biting his lip to stop a moan from escaping. "Please," Sasuke whimpered holding Naruto's hand steady "I need to cook for the-"

"What about me?" Naruto asked before quickly moving Sasuke on top of the kitchen island giving Sasuke's nipples a squeeze. He lowered his mouth to Sasuke's right nipple shamelessly sucking on the sensitive tip while his left hand pulled and twisted the other nipple.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned tangling his hands in Naruto's hair, pulling him closer to his breast. _'This never felt good before.' _ he thought his back arching when Naruto bit his nipple.

"AH!" Sasuke shouted when Naruto's hand started rubbing his quickly hardening dick. He pulled Naruto off his chest, shivering with pleasure as Naruto continued to stroke him. He gave Naruto a tender kiss happy to hold his body close for the first time in weeks.

Naruto broke the kiss, and carefully lifted Sasuke off the island making sure his shirt was in place. The babies still needed to eat, and Naruto knew that if he continued touching Sasuke, there was no way both of them would stop.

Sasuke quickly began preparing the strawberry, mango, and banana fruit smoothies for everyone. He filled up the baby bottles half way, and filled up two glasses for him and Naruto. "How was the mission?" he asked sitting down at the dining table.

"It was good," Naruto said his voice slightly deeper than usual "Neji, and Gaara were very happy to see each other again."

Naruto's two week mission was to guide Neji and his two month old baby back home to Gaara. For most of his pregnancy, Gaara had insisted that Neji remain in the Sand village where he could protect Neji in the case of an emergency. After the pregnancy was over, he had allowed Neji to go back to Konoha with the baby for one week so he could show his friends and family his child; the only condition being Naruto had to guide Neji from the sand village, and from Konoha.

Neji had given birth to a dominant boy named Kenma who had his hair, Gaara's eyes, and their pale complexion. Shukaku already claimed Kenma as his next carrier, and had even placed a small part of himself into the baby.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Itachi and Kisame have found a woman with genes close enough to Itachi's, who is willing to become their surrogate mother.

"Finally! It took them long enough."

"If Itachi wouldn't have been so picky, they might already have their baby." Sasuke said moving their glasses to the sink.

Naruto took the empty baby bottles and gave them to Sasuke to wash, before picking up a tired Koji, and a reluctant Koichi. He walked up the stairs to the babies room where he could change their diapers, and placed Koichi in the baby swing before working on Koji.

Sasuke walked into the room by the time Naruto had finished with Koji, and picked up Koichi from the swing and walked to one of the chairs in the bedroom and slid his shirt up giving him access to his breasts.

"You need to stop that." Naruto said quietly while walking around with Koji, rocking him to sleep.

"He is getting to big for this…" Sasuke muttered looking down on his feeding baby.

"Everyday, you need to lessen the amount of time he drinks from you. So that he'll get to a point where he doesn't need your milk. How long does he drink for?"

"I've never thought about timing him so I'm not sure."

"Then we'll time it today, and start weening him tomorrow. Does he just drink once a day, or is it after every meal?"

"He usually only drinks at lunch time, because I give them formula milk in the morning, and we're too tired at night for him to drink then." Sasuke said sitting patiently, looking at the clock from time to time to keep track of how long he was feeding. When Koichi finished, Sasuke mentally took note of the time before giving him over to Naruto to apply a fresh diaper to the sleeping baby.

After making sure the baby monitor was on, Naruto led Sasuke out of the baby's room to their own room, slipping his hand into Sasuke's hair pulling him into a kiss; when they had finally crossed the line separating their room from the rest of the house. He scooped his husband up, and placed him on the bed never detaching their lips.

"You're so hard," Naruto muttered palming Sasuke's erection through his pants his ears soaking up Sasuke's delicious moans. "You're so sensitive." he said nipping on Sasuke's mating mark, as he removed their clothes.

"It's *pant* your fault." Sasuke said pulling Naruto into another kiss.

"But it's not my fault that you're so wet." he replied spreading Sasuke's legs so that he could see his twitching hole.

"Don't tease!" Sasuke whined wiggling his hips desperately when Naruto placed his thumb onto his hole, never entering just pressing.

Naruto smirked, and moved his head down to Sasuke's ass, where he attached his mouth to Sasuke's hole moaning as he was finally reconnected with Sasuke's most intimate parts.

Sasuke hissed his back arching perfectly as Naruto started sucking, and tonguing his ass. He gasped when Naruto flipped their positions, his body now on top of Naruto's chest.

Naruto helped move Sasuke into the right position to do a sixty-nine, before continuing to lick his ass preparing him for his fingers. "You taste so good," Naruto moaned his voice deeper than before.

He slid one of his fingers into Sasuke, while licking the fluid off of Sasuke's shaking thighs. He tensed up briefly when Sasuke moaned causing vibrations to envelop his aching dick.

Sasuke gasped when Naruto slid two fingers inside of him, his attention moved from giving his mate a blowjob to thrusting himself back on those fingers trying to speed up the process. "Please..." Sasuke whined impatiently "Fuck me now!"

Naruto removed the fingers from Sasuke, and flipped them over again. He watched as Sasuke spread his legs, giving Naruto enough room to insert himself in easily.

Sasuke's eyes widened, tears threatening to leave as Naruto slowly slid inside of him. His nails dug into the bed sheets as he was finally filled, the feeling better than he had imagined. "Move," he whimpered out when Naruto had fully entered in.

"You need, to loosen up." Naruto said holding Sasuke's hips steady, as he fought off his orgasm "I can't move."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and slowly tried to relax himself. "Better?" he asked spreading his legs farther for Naruto.

Naruto started a slow thrusting motion as his hands slid up Sasuke's body, resting them on his lover's breasts. He massaged them gently, bringing out drops of milk and a moan from Sasuke.

He sped up his thrusts, angling his hips towards Sasuke's prostate encouraging more beautiful sounds to leave his husbands lips.

"More!" Sasuke gasped out holding chunks of the bed sheet to anchor himself down as Naruto lifted up his hips to sink deeper within him.

"You're tightening up!" Naruto growled out, moving one of his hands up to grab Sasuke's hair, causing Sasuke's back to arch.

"I can't help it!" Sasuke whined out the coil inside his stomach tightening as Naruto's thrusts became erratic and rough. "I'm going to cum!" Sasuke shouted out his body trembling as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted his body.

Naruto thrust into him one final time, before he came moaning inside Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto walked back into the room carrying the now awake babies in his hands. They had taken a shower, and Sasuke had changed the bed sheets so that they could cuddle with their children.

Sasuke stretched out his hands to hold one of the babies, waiting until Naruto was settled in bed before asking the question that had been on his mind ever since Naruto walked through their door. "How long will you stay with us before your next mission?"

He felt Naruto stiffen and mentally prepared himself for an answer he would not like.

"I have to go to Tsunade's office tomorrow-"

"Naruto, when is your next mission?"

"I don't know, Tsunade said she wanted to talk to me tomorrow..."

_'This is just like last time.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "You'll be gone for a while then." he muttered, his good mood gone.

"I told her I won't take any more long missions-"

"But if it was an emergency, and they really needed you... you would go anyway." he said moving to get off the bed.

"Sasuke please! You know that if you were in my position and they needed you to go, that you would! It's not fair to-"

"Well is it fair to us? Is it for to the baby's?" Sasuke asked his voice rising. "Is it fair that I seem to be the only person in this house that cares about our family? Naruto! You're only here for a few days sometimes hours before you have to leave for another mission that they **NEED** you for. It's like you're never home! This can't keep happening if you want us to be a family, you have to choose or I am leaving!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said taking a step forward only for Sasuke to step back. "I pick you," he said his voice the only sound in the room "And I pick the twins, and our future! That's not even something to think about!"

"Then why won't you stay?" Sasuke asked quietly, brokenly.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and held him close, the babies in between their bodies. "I'll stay." he said his voice firm, "I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

Naruto woke up early for his meeting with Tsunade careful not to upset everyone else who was sleeping in their bed. He slowly changed into his clothes with yesterday's conversation still in his mind. It continued to replay as he walked towards Tsunade's office. It was only when he stepped through her door that he started paying attention to his surroundings, this _was_ Tsunade he was dealing with.

"You wanted to see me." he said when she looked up surprised to see him there.

"Right, sit down." she said motioning to one of the many chairs in her room. "Now-"

"Wait! Before you start talking," Naruto said while taking his position in the closest seat to Tsunade "I have something to tell you."

"I can no longer accept any more missions from you, I need to stay home with my family. I just realized that I look like the father and husband who's hardly ever home, and I don't want to be that person any more. I-"

"Before _you_ keep talking, I think it's best I say what I wanted to tell you. I realized that I was putting a lot of strain on your family, and the dirty looks Sasuke's been giving me helped strengthen that feeling. The reason that I needed you to take all those missions is because you need a certain amount of hours serving the village before you can start training to become hokage.

"What?" Naruto asked his eyes wide.

"Don't give me that look, we all knew you would become hokage one day. But training will keep you away from home-"

"As long as I can come back home every day to my family, it should be fine."

"The training will happen everyday in the village, until it's completed. Once your fully trained, you will become hokage."

Naruto stood up and moved to give Tsunade a hug before she could reject him. He quickly sprinted out of her room before she could throw something at him "I love you!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear as he left the building. He ran to his house, almost ripping the door off its hinges in his excitement.

"Sasuke!" he called running through the house only to find Sasuke sitting in their bed watching the babies crawl around.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked looking up to see Naruto sweating at the door. "Did she say no? Do you still have to do more missions?" he asked carefully moving off the bed, so as not to disrupt the babies.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said pulling his mate into his arms "I'm going to become hokage!"

"What?"

"All those missions were required in order for me to be able to start training to become the hokage. Training will start tomorrow, I'll have to train everyday-"

"EVERYDAY!"

"I'll be in the village for my training, and Tsunade said that I would be able to come back home everyday to see my family."

"Naruto, I'm so happy for you! I knew you could become hokage!" he said giving Naruto a kiss. "Can we invite our family to tell them?" Sasuke asked excitedly, after all it had been a long time since the entire family was able to come to a party.

"Of course!" Naruto said moving to the bed to scoop up Koichi, who was crawling too close to the edge of the bed. "We'll call everyone, and ask them to bring some food!"

Sasuke laughed at Naruto's happy expression before moving to join his excited family as they started preparing for their guests.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry this epilogue took so long, and is short. It took a while to figure out how I wanted these epilogues to be written, everyone was giving me so many good suggestions, and I am unable to write everything you guys wanted. I wanted to finish this story by early summer and then move on to one of two stories I am very excited to write. I will not be able to write a separate story for Neji and Gaara in this universe, but the next epilogue will include a lot about them as an apology. Sowee! Also I will not be including Sasuke's future pregnancies in these epilogues, you will read about their kids but I won't go through the pregnancy process again. That concept doesn't really align with what I wanted these epilogues to show, and describe. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I caused, both of those ideas are very good I just don't have the time to include them, and I don't know how to while continuing with the story line.

Please accept my sincerest apologies.

Love:Love4Words


	19. Epilogue 2

Epilogue 2

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): Oh Wonder- Body Gold**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío**

"Dad," Koichi said walking into the kitchen "Koji is still in the bathroom."

Sasuke looked up from feeding his youngest twins their breakfast to answer his oldest child. "He just wants to look his best for Kenma before Neji and Gaara arrive... Is Tadashi coming?" he asked knowing the only way to make Koichi understand would be to relate his situation to Koji's.

"Yeah, his mom and dad are also going to stop by." Koichi replied moving to Sasuke's side to help him feed one of his younger siblings.

"Just imagine that instead of Tadashi living a few minutes away from you, he lived a few hours away. And that the two of you will hope to see each other at _least _once a month but that will only happen if you two are _extremely_ lucky." Sasuke said watching Koichi's nose scrunch up in distaste.

"That would suck."

"Well. That's how your brothers relationship is, that's why he wants to look his best for Kenma. Because he knows that this could be the only time he gets to see him in months."

Koichi frowned as he imagined living away from his mate. "I would hate to live far away from Tadashi, I would constantly worry about him. I know that if I'm not there he could be bullied because of his pink hair."

"That's probably how Kenma feels, he never stops worrying about Koji unless he's with him." Sasuke muttered thoughtfully "Can you go check on your father?"

Koichi stood up making sure that his baby sister had swallowed all of her food, before walking to the backyard where he found Naruto grilling meats with Koji beside him.

"Do you know when they will be here?" he heard his twin ask their dad while running his hands through his hair, a tell tale sign that he was nervous.

"They should be here in the next hour-"

"An hour!" Koji groaned flopping himself into one of the patio chairs.

"Do you know when Tadashi, and his family will be here?" Koichi asked making his presence known.

"In roughly the same amount of time." Naruto said amused. While his sons did not look the same, they did share several qualities including impatience. "While we're waiting, how about you go help Sasuke get the house ready." he suggested to Koji "And you," he said turning to Koichi "can help me grill."

"What if I want to help you grill?" Koji asked moving to grab the plate of meat his father was holding out to his twin.

"You can!" Naruto said knowing Koji took his suggestions as a hit to his submissive nature. "I just thought you wouldn't want to smell like smoke, and meat when our guests arrived."

"Right! I'll go help dad." Koji said taking big steps away from the grill "Bye dad, bye Koichi!" he called back when he entered the house.

"Nice save," Koichi muttered "How long will it actually take before they're here?" he asked while giving Naruto the next selection of meat for him to grill.

"How did you know I was lying? And about fifteen more minutes."

"You wouldn't be out here grilling food if they were an hour away. And I thought as much."

* * *

Kenma stood in the shade of a tree waiting for the rest of his family to reach his had been too long since he last saw Koji, and even though they sent each other letters and talked on the phone every day, he was desperate to hold his mate. Not that his tumbling emotions showed on the outside, his poker face perfectly in place. But as his family continued moving closer, and closer to Konoha, his speed continued to accelerate.

_'There they are!' _he thought to himself slightly pissed that his parents were taking this situation so lightly.

"Kenma why can't you slow down?" Neji asked his only son teasingly.

"We're only a few minutes away from Konoha." Gaara said picking off where his mate left off.

_'And we would have already arrived, if you two didn't insist on taking a thirty minute break.'_ he thought impatiently. "I'm going ahead, I'll meet you at their house." he muttered before taking off.

_'They just don't understand!' _he thought to Shukaku.

**_'They cant, they didn't have to live hours apart from each other. Your parents were always close to each other, they are unable to understand how hard it is for you.'_**

_'Two months, it's been two months since I last saw him, and held him in my arms. I don't think I can stay away that long again.'_

**_'Let's just take this one step at a time we need to discuss this with Koji.' _**Shukaku replied before shutting of their communication so that Kenma could run faster.

Kenma gave the gate guards a wave, stopping for a moment to tell them the rest of his family was on there way, before running to a flower shop to pick up a bundle of a pale blue dahlia's and a single rose for Sasuke. Koji loved blue dahlia's because they looked so much like the color of his eyes.

He turned into the right neighborhood slowing down his pace to fix his clothes, so he wouldn't look sweaty in front of his mate. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited nervously for someone to open the door. A smile crossing his face when Sasuke opened it, he gave him his rose as he stepped into the house.

"He's in the kitchen." Sasuke said moving away from Kenma so he could find a place in the house for his new flower.

Kenma walked into the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes feasted on the beautiful image of his mate, who had yet to notice him as he assembled the food. He cleared his throat watching as Koji finally looked up.

The distance between them was closed in seconds as they both moved towards each other, desperate to hold their counterpart.

Koji pressed himself into Kenma, his hands pulling their bodies as close as possible. He craned his head up locking their lips together in a passionate kiss as he opened up his lips, a sign of utter submission. His hands moved from Kenma's waist to his hair pulling on the silky locks as he deepened their kiss.

"I missed you," Koji whimpered when they had to pull away to breathe, only to reconnect their lips before any other words could be said.

Kenma pushed Koji backwards until they hit the kitchen's island, he gently picked up his mate and placed him on the granite countertop. He disconnected their lips and brought forth the flowers he had bought for him. "I missed you too." he said his quiet, trembling voice the only sound in the house. "I don't think we should be apart for that long ever again."

"Two months _is_ a long time," he continued pressing his face into Koji's chest so his mate couldn't see the tears threatening to escape. "I'm sorry." he said his voice muffled.

Koji placed the flowers down beside him before turning to lift Kenma's head from his chest. "No Kenma," he said brushing the tears off his face "This is not your fault, you don't have to apologize."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"I could have visited over the weekend! I could have asked my parents if we could come sooner, or if I could come alone-"

"There was no way your parents could have traveled sooner, they needed to wait until your sister and Neji were healthy enough to travel. And what if you had decided to come by yourself and you were attacked on the way here? I'm much happier to be able to see you two months later healthy and safe with your family."

"I...I..."

"Shh, it's okay Kenma I never thought to blame you for any of this. Let's just be happy that your parents said they would stay here the entire weekend!"

"I don't know what I would have done if they decided to stay here for one day." Kenma said sliding Koji off of the counter so they could put his flowers in a vase on the dining room table before making their way outside to meet the rest of Koji's family.

The parents greeted Kenma with big smiles making sure not to mention how puffy and red his eyes looked.

"Where's Koichi? I haven't seen him since I arrived."

"He went to buy Tadashi something before his family arrives. Where are your parents and the new baby?"

"Oh...I left them behind when we were about fifteen minutes away. They were moving slowly on purpose to annoy me."

"What if something happened to them?" Koji asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry they're already in Konoha, I imagine they're buying you a gift before coming here. Besides I asked one of the guards to guide them to Konoha, and if something happened to them Shukaku would have told me."

"I didn't see you bring any bags with you, are Neji and Gaara coming with them?"

"...I forgot to pack my bags."

* * *

Koichi moved through the store aisles, picking out a few daisies and a rose before moving to pick up his order of chocolate covered strawberries for Tadashi.

_**'Why are we doing this again?'**_ Kyuubi asked curiously.

_'When dad told me about Koji and Kenma, it made me realize I take my relationship with Tadashi for granted. My brother would do anything to be able to see Kenma as often as I get to see Tadashi.'_

**_'So you decided to buy him a gift, to show him how much you appreciate him.'_**

_'Exactly.' _he thought paying for his purchase before starting his walk home trying to get there before Tadashi and his family arrived.

He had just placed the strawberries in the fridge when the doorbell rang. He opened it to find Neji, and Gaara standing there with their new baby.

"Hello," he said a light smile on his face before he noticed something "Where's Kenma?" he asked worried about his twins reaction when he found out Kenma wasn't here.

"He's already here," Sasuke said walking towards his oldest son quickly easing his thoughts. "And from what he's told us, you three took your sweet time getting here." he teased hugging both Gaara and Neji.

"I'm sure Kenma exaggerated!" Neji said though the mischievous sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

Koichi walked into the kitchen, and picked up the rose he bought off of the counter before giving it to Neji, pleased by the smile he was given.

Ever since he and Kenma were old enough to buy things, they had promised each other that whenever they visited the other they would buy a rose for their dad. Neither of them had forgotten it, much to the delight of Neji and Sasuke who loved roses.

"Thank you!" Neji said as they all moved into the house.

"You can put your things in your usual room-" Sasuke started to say until the doorbell interrupted him.

"That must be Tadashi and his family." Koichi said excusing himself to answer the door.

_'I'm nervous.' _he thought to Kyuubi as his palms started to sweat.

_**'Why? You're just going to give him a present-'**_

_'What if he doesn't like it?'_

_**'Koichi, what's his favorite fruit?'**_

_'Strawberries.'_ Koichi answered back with no hesitation.

**_'How does he like to eat them?' _**

_'He like strawberries best when they're covered in chocolate.' _

**_'You're giving him his favorite things, there's no way he won't like it.'_**

_'But the daisy's-' _

**_'Are his favorite__ flower.'_** Kyuubi interrupted his voice steady and confident _**'He'll love them, he may be surprised but he will love them.' **_

Koichi opened the door and smiled down at the head of pick hair that was currently giving him a hug. "Hey," he said giving Tadashi's parents a slight smile moving out of their way so they could enter.

"Hey Koi!" Tadashi said using Koichi's nickname to attract his attention as his mate led them to his bedroom.

Koichi continued moving towards his bedroom where he could give him his gifts privately. "Stay here, and keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them" he instructed before running back to the kitchen where he picked up his bouquet of daisies and chocolate covered strawberries.

He gave Sakura one of the daisies, blushing from the knowing grin she gave him as he walked to his room.

"Keep your eyes closed," he muttered quietly peeking his head into his room to make sure Tadashi's eyes were still closed before stepping inside quietly closing the door behind him.

"Can I open them?" Tadashi asked curious about his mates behavior.

"No, First I have to tell you something." he said clearing his throat.

"I realized that I take our relationship for granted. I didn't see how amazing it was that I could see you every day because your house is just a few minutes away from mine. I didn't know how lucky we were, until my dad explained to me how Koji and Kenma feel. They and so many other people would do anything for what we have Tadashi."

"Koi..."

"I have been taking what we have for granted. I have been taking how easily we can see each other for granted. I have been taking _you _for granted, and I'm sorry. Please open your eyes Tadashi."

"Koi!" he heard Tadashi gasp, and he knew that he had seen the presents he had for him

"I love you Tadashi, and I'm sorry that I just started to show it." he said moving towards his surprised mate.

"Koi! You don't have to apologize, I never thought that you were taking me for granted, and you never acted like it either. You were always kind to me, you protected me and stood up for me when no one else would. And you always loved me!"

"But-" he started to say only for his words to be swallowed between their connected lips.

"You even remembered that I love daisies, and chocolate covered strawberries!" Tadashi said smiling happily as he accepted his gifts from Koichi. He picked out two strawberries covered in white chocolate, feeding one to Koichi before eating the other one. "We'll eat the rest of them for dessert after dinner." he said smiling down at his berries. "Thank you Koi, I love them."

_**'I told you he would.'**_ Kyuubi said pleased by how everything was turning out to be.

* * *

"Everyone's here." Sasuke called out to Naruto, who was grilling the last of the meat. "But, where's Koji and Kenma?" he asked walking down the steps to join his mate.

"Their on the swing." Naruto said turning his head to where the young couple was enjoying themselves.

"Kenma was crying earlier," Sasuke said holding out a plate for Naruto to place the rest of the meat on. "I heard them talking in the kitchen while I was finding a place for my new rose."

"What happened?" Naruto said remembering how red, and puffy Kenma's eyes had looked when he had greeted them.

"I left soon after to give them some privacy, but he had blamed himself for not being able to see Koji until now."

"But there was no way they could have traveled here any earlier, especially with how tough this last pregnancy was for Neji and Gaara."

"Exactly! But it's now clear that they shouldn't spend so much time away from each other. Don't you remember how awful our relationship was when you had to take those long missions?"

"Yeah, I hated it."

"For us the longest you were ever away was a month, but they just spent two months apart from each other. It's not healthy for them, and Kenma is already showing signs of the effect their distance has on them."

"We need to talk about this with Neji and Gaara before we make any final decisions, but I understand and agree with you. Something has to be done, before either one of them snaps."

Their conversation changed as the two in question started walking towards them.

"Have my parents arrived yet?" Kenma said his arm wrapped protectively around a very happy Koji. Sasuke couldn't help but notice that this is the happiest Koji had looked in a long time.

"Yes, everyone is here and we all need to go inside and say hello." Sasuke said walking up the porch stairs opening the french doors for everyone.

"Dad, I think the babies are awake." Koichi said taking the plate of meat from Sasuke, as he continued to walk to the kitchen with Tadashi who was carrying what looked like chocolate covered strawberries.

"Koji come help me pick up the babies, while Naruto and Kenma set up the food."

The two walked up the stairs following the sounds of distress all the way to the nursery.

"I'll pick up Korra!" Koji said before lifting his only sister from her crib.

"Thank goodness Koichi heard them, or they might have cried themselves back to sleep." Sasuke said kissing the raven hair of his second submissive son. His family had expanded over the years to include Korra the only girl, and her twin Keiji. Korra had inherited her grandmother's red hair, and her father's sparkling blue eyes, needless to say Kushina loved her. While Keiji looked exactly like Sasuke, with the exception of the smile that never seemed to leave his face, a trait he relieved from Naruto.

As soon as they walked downstairs, Sakura and Lee had reached for Korra; while Naruto had accepted Keiji from Sasuke happy to finally be spending some time with his family. He had spent the majority of the day outside grilling, and since neither him nor Sasuke felt comfortable having the babies near any source of heat, he hadn't been able to spend as much time with the babies as he would have wanted.

Naruto took a seat in the living room next to Gaara, who was also holding his newborn, happy to see his close friend after some time apart. "How's everything been?" he asked speaking softly so as not to startle the baby's on their laps.

"Everything's fine, how is everything here _hokage_?"Gaara asked smirking at how Naruto squirmed at the use of his title.

"It's still weird when people call me that, even though it's been an year."

"It has been an year..."Gaara muttered as his eyes obtained a far away look as he remembered how much his life had changed this past year. He was brought back to the present when Korra crawled onto his lap.

"Whoops sorry!" Naruto said scooping the baby up "She's been so adventurous lately, we've lost her a few times."

"How much does Kushina spoil her?"

"We were actually considering placing a restraining order on all of the grandparents." Naruto said jokingly, "They love her so much, and it's only made worse because she is their only granddaughter. But Keiji gets enough attention from Itachi, and Fugaku it's like we hardly get to spend time with them. What about your beautiful girl?"

"She's healthier than she was before, but she still spends most of her time asleep which makes our nights much easier than they were when Kenma was a baby." Gaara said looking over at his son who was currently snuggling with his mate.

"And...how's Neji." Naruto asked worried about the answer he was going to be given.

"He's getting better everyday, but he's not fully healed. We're not going to have any more kids, I'm not going to risk his health again."

"As long as he's healing and getting stronger," Naruto said trying to add light to the situation "we're happy."

They had to stop their conversation when Sasuke walked into the living room to call everyone to the dining room to serve and eat food.

Naruto and Gaara placed their babies in one of the many baby seats around the table before taking their seats next to their respective lovers.

"I told Neji that we needed to talk about Kenma and Koji." Sasuke murmured to Naruto, even though he didn't need to lower his voice because of how loud everyone was.

"Did he ask why?" Naruto said his voice just as quiet.

"No, I think he was going to tell us that we needed to talk about them too. He looked relieved when I brought it up." Sasuke replied while placing some fish on his plate before passing on the dish.

Everyone was talking happily to each other, the day's worries were put away as the three families bonded, even the baby's were behaving much to their parents delight.

"Excuse me, Sasuke." Sakura said walking into the kitchen carrying empty plates to the cleaning Uchiha. "Lee and I have to leave before it gets too dark, but Tadashi wants to sleep here tonight. Is that alright?"

"Of course, he doesn't even need to ask anymore." Sasuke said taking the dirty plates before loading them into the dishwasher.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said walking to the front door with Lee. "Tadashi!" she called out as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yes?" Tadashi said from his placed on Koichi's lap where they were happily sharing strawberries.

"Don't forget to use protection!" she said leaving before anyone had a chance to react.

Naruto slowly turned to his only dominate son with shock on his face, "You told me you were still a _virgin_!"

"I can't believe you actually believed him Naruto," Sasuke said plopping himself right next to his mate.

"Did you lie to me too?" Naruto asked turning his attention to Koji, only for his son's face to darken before burying himself into Kenma. Naruto's attention shifted to the person responsible for his son's deflowering, Kenma.

"Sir?" Kenma asked when Naruto continued to stare at him.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Naruto cried out hysterically while clutching his chest.

"Naruto get a grip we lost our virginity around the same-"

"That doesn't matter...these are my precious babies! They're perfect, and clean...well they _were._"

"Dad, it's not a big deal!"

"This is one of the most important things about you two, of course it's a big deal! You better not be keeping any other secrets."

Everyone turned to look at Koji who was desperately trying to hide himself using Kenma's body.

"Koji, I think it's time you told him." Sasuke said quietly.

"You've kept it a secret long enough." Kenma whispered quietly, He needs to know."

"Are you pregnant?!" Naruto asked.

"NO!...I'm...I..."

"Just say it." Koichi muttered pulling Tadashi to another couch, farther away from Naruto.

"I don't like ramen."

* * *

Neji slowly slid into the bed, watching Gaara prepare his medicine. Kami he hated that medicine, he hated how it tasted, hated how he always fell asleep after taking it, and he hated how he was so weak that he had to have it. But he loved his beautiful daughter, even from the moment they had discovered he was pregnant, his love was unbreakable even if she had almost broken him. The pregnancy had been hard to say the least, he couldn't walk for the last three months and he wasn't even conscious for the last two weeks.

Gaara had been so happy at the idea of another child, until he realized how much energy the baby was taking from Neji. He couldn't bring himself to hold their daughter until Neji had woken from the week long coma he had entered after labor. It had taken some time before he realized he couldn't blame the baby...because she was just a baby, a baby who looked very much like Neji.

"It's ready." Gaara said holding up the medicine for Neji to see.

"I hate it." Neji said choosing to look down at the bed sheets covering his lower body. "I hate it." he said again, wondering if he could somehow get out of drinking it, if only just for one day.

"I know," Gaara said walking to his mate pretending not to see how he was shaking. "but I wouldn't make you drink it unless you need to."

Neji accepted the cup from Gaara along with his goodnight kiss before lifting it to his lips. The instant sensation of drowsiness filled him when he swallowed the first gulp, and his body felt five times heavier than it did a few seconds ago. He could feel himself losing conscious, and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the calm face of his handsome lover.

Gaara sighed after he finished tucking Neji into bed, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it knowing that Kenma would be on the other side. "He's asleep." he said quietly opening the door for his son to step through.

"He looks better than before," Kenma whispered "How much longer does he have to take this medicine?"

"He only has one more month left, if nothing drastic happens-"

"Nothing will." Kenma interrupted his voice firm and confident. "We won't let anything happen."

Gaara allowed a small smile to appear on his face when he saw the love and possessiveness on Kenma's face. "Are you sure you don't want him to know that you know?"

"I'm sure, he hates how weak he is right now. I don't think he wants anyone other than you to see him like this. It would only make him feel worse." Kenma said walking to open the bedroom door. "Good night." he said before walking back to Koji's room, he had been away for too long.

Gaara closed the door after his son left, turning to clean and put away Neji's medicine before he could go to sleep. He pulled Neji's sleeping body close to him just and he closed his eyes to sleep...

Neji slowly opened his eyes, to find blue eyes looking back into his. "Good morning." he said stretching his body trying to get rid of the drowsiness in his body.

Gaara gave him a quick morning kiss before walking into the bathroom, coming back with their toothbrushes. He gave Neji his toothbrush topped with minty toothpaste so they could freshen their breaths before sharing their true good morning kiss.

"Let's go," Neji said when they had pulled away only for Gaara to reconnect their lips. He still opened his lips quickly, encouraging Gaara to continue their passionate lip locking.

"No one's awake." Gaara said his voice lowering significantly when he saw the lust in Neji's pale eyes. He swallowed Neji's reply with a few more deep kisses while his hands wandered his lover's body.

"Gaara," Neji whined as his lovers nimble fingers played with his nipples, he arched his back as Gaara's mouth attached onto them.

Gaara's eyes were wide as each suck brought milk into his mouth, he had forgotten that Neji was carrying milk but he wasn't complaining. "You're already this hard?" he asked feeling Neji's erection poke into him while he was pulling away from Neji's nipple to move to the other.

"It's-mmm-been a while." Neji said almost jumping off the bed when Gaara's hand enclosed on his erection. And it had been a while, there had been no time to even think about doing anything sexual when Neji was pregnant. "Beside's you're hard too." Neji continued effectively pulling their bodies together as he reached for Gaara.

The two quickly reached completion, and were lying in bed when someone knocked on the bedroom door. Gaara opened it to find Sasuke holding his awake daughter, he quickly pulled her into his arms, closing the door after he had told Sasuke they would be out shortly.

Neji accepted Kiyoko from Gaara and moved her to his breast so she could drink her breakfast while Gaara started picking out their clothes for the day so they could join the rest of their family.

* * *

"Good morning!" Koji said while burrowing himself into his mate's chest, practically purring when Kenma's arms wrapped around him. He loved and kept the tender moments he had with his mate close to his heart, and often thought of them when he was lonely.

"Good morning." Kenma muttered pulling Koji's head up so they could kiss before letting him snuggle back into his chest. "Do you think your dad will be mad at me?"

"Why would he be?"

"Because, I...'deflowered you'."

"And I 'deflowered' you, but your parents aren't angry." Koji said with an amused expression on his face. "If he does get angry at you, then he needs to get angry at me because I encouraged you."

_Flashback:_

_Their first time had happened when Koji's family had traveled to the sand village, it was also the first time Koji had seen Kenma's house and most importantly-his room. His family was staying with Kenma's for a week, giving Naruto and Gaara enough time to discuss the future of their villages._

_Koji walked into Kenma's room, taking a deep breath of his mates scent that filled the room. "It looks nice!" he said calming Kenma's rampant thoughts down._

_"I'm happy that you were able to convince our parents to let us stay in the same bedroom." a thirteen year old Kenma said his body buzzing with excitement at the sight of **his** mate standing in **his** room. _

_"I think they knew that even if they did say no, I would still sneak into your room." Koichi said placing his suitcase on top of Koji's dresser before throwing himself on the bed. "Your bed smells nice!" he said rubbing himself on the bed, oblivious to his effect on his boyfriend._

_Kenma's eyes grew wide as Koji's actions sparkled more possessive thoughts from his brain. He walked to the bed, only capturing Koji's attention when he was directly on top of him._

_Any question Koji would have asked was swallowed between their lips. Kenma easily slipped between Koji's open lips quickly dominating the kiss, his hands ran down Koji's shirt until they reached the hem where his fingers dipped underneath, teasing the kiss below._

_This was where they had always reached in their relationship, neither teenager had tried to push farther, but Kenma's emotions were raging as Koji arched into him. He found it easy to pull away long enough to take off his shirt before bringing their hips together, smirking when he heard Koji whimper. His hands slid under Koji's undershirt easily finding the pink buds__ hidden from his sight like he had done this a million times before._

_Koji grabbed onto the bed covers pulling them from their fixed position, a silent scream leaving his mouth as he felt waves of pleasure course through him. He opened his eyes, unsure when he had closed them, when he felt wetness on his lower legs. "Wait...stop." he said trying to move away from Kenma's hands only for Kenma to pull him back._

_"Why?" Kenma asked, even though he was worried about the answer he would receive._

_Koji opened and closed his mouth trying to find an answer to the question, he couldn't just tell Kenma that they had to stop because his asshole was leaking. _

_"Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

_"No! It's just...I'm lea..."_

_"Your what?"_

_"I'm leaking."_

_"...Where?"_

_"I'm sure you can guess!" Koji muttered his face a nice shade of red. _

_"Ohh...can I see?" Kenma asked finally getting his mate to look up. _

_Koji's blush grew as he allowed Kenma to turn him onto his hands and knees after he had slipped off his pants and underwear. A gasp left his lips when he felt Kenma spread his cheeks. _

_"Does it hurt?" Kenma asked pressing the pad of his thumb to Koji's twitching hole._

_"No," Koji gasped out, arching his back "it's good." _

_ **'So**** good...'** he thought as Kenma's hands ran all over him, his body felt like it was on fire. He pressed his face into the bed sheets, attempting to muffle his sounds because he knew that this should feel so good. He cried out when Kenma's tongue licked some of the liquid off his thighs, and he almost screamed when Kenma started licking his hole._

_"Please!" Koji panted out holding the bed sheets underneath him tightly, he had no idea what he was asking for. __"Kenma!" he shouted out when two fingers slid inside him, **'Oh Kami that feels so good!' **__He was leaking more, as his pleasure increased and Kenma's fingers were making a nice sound as they moved in him._

_"You have to keep your voice down Koji, or our parents could hear us." Kenma muttered as he slid in a third finger watching the way his lover's body writhed underneath him. _

**_'More is better' _**_Koji thought as he greedily welcomed in the third finger **'More pressure! More fingers! More pleasure.' **"More!" he cried out while moving his hips to meet Kenma's fingers._

**_'Kami he's__ hot' _**_Kenma thought as he watched his mate completely fall apart, his independent and strong mate was transformed by lust. **'But isn't there supposed to be a spot that drives him insane?'** he asked himself letting his strokes become deeper and harder into his mate._

_ Koji eyes widened when Kenma brushed against something, he whined when the same spot was touched again._

**_'Found__ it.' _**_Kenma thought a smirk on his face as he pulled out all three of his fingers before slamming them back in, keeping a certain angle so he would hit Koji's prostate. _

_A silent scream tore through Koji as his entire body was filled with pleasure as he came all over the bed sheets underneath him. He felt his control slip as his ears, and tails appeared. "Beautiful." he heard Kenma say before gentle hands touched his tails, he had inherited his tails and ears colors from Sasuke. "I'm sensitive!" Koji gasped out trying to move away from Kenma, his body still buzzing from his orgasm._

_Kenma smiled down at Koji before pushing all three fingers back into him, hitting his prostate with every inward motion. It wasn't long before Koji was begging for something much bigger than his fingers. He slipped a condom onto himself before turning Koji around so he was still on his hands a knees but know he was facing the mirror so he could see his face._

_Koji's eyes locked with Kenma's as he slid inside, filling him up to the brim. He knew that this feeling, this fullness was supposed to feel good because, well...Sasuke wasn't exactly quiet. But he had no idea it would feel so __**right**_. _His eyes rolled back into his head when Kenma pulled back only to shove himself back in._

_"Your tight." Kenma groaned out, grabbing Koji's hips tightly to stop him from squirming. He slowly continued thrusting. watching how he moved in and out of Koji's wet, quivering hole._

_"Ahh!" Koji shouted when Kenma hit his prostrate,m some pre-cum shot from his cock. That feeling...much better...so much better than his fingers._

_"Keep your voice down," Kenma said though he would much rather have Koji's sounds echo through his house, hell he would even love for them to fill his room. _

_**'How?'** he thought moaning in pleasure when his prostate was hit again. He opened his eyes, not sure when he closed them shuddering when he saw hot hot Kenma looked._

_"Fuck! Don't tighten up!" Kenma snarled holding Koji tighter making his strokes harder and deeper. He looked up at the mirror and kami...Koji's face was completely flushed, eyes fluttering open and closed. He was biting his lips in an attempt to muffle his sounds, allowing his fangs to be shown. _

_Koji's cock was bouncing so tantalizingly with each of his thrusts, red and leaking. He used his only free hand to rub it slowly, fingers holding the bass before sliding their way up to the tip where his thumb swirled around it. He slowly brought his fingers to his lips, his eyes connected with Koji's as he licked it off the pre-cum there. _

_Koji's legs were shaking now, he could feel his orgasm rushing towards him. He kept his eyes open, watching Kenma through the mirror. "Coming!" he whimpered out only for Kenma's thrusts to still._

_He pulled Koji up so that his chest was aligned with Koji's back. He held both of Koji's hands within his, making sure their lips were secure before he started thrusting._

_Koji's scream of pleasure was captured in between their lips as he shot ropes of cum onto the bed and floor. Kenma's release followed soon after his hot cum was caught in the condom that he soon threw in the trash. The two lovers snuggled with each other afterwards talking about what had happened in their time apart. And while they had shared many more steamy sessions after that one, there sexual activities only made their time apart, physically as well as emotionally painful. _

_End Flashback_

Koji walked by Neji and Gaara flashing them a smile as he continued his walk into the kitchen. He knew there was something wrong with Neji but Kenma would not say what exactly, so he didn't pry.

"So you two finally decided to get out of bed?" Naruto said playfully while making breakfast.

"We're not the last one's here, Koichi and Tadashi aren't-"

"They volunteered to go stop by your grandparents and uncles houses to make sure they were still coming today."

* * *

"Why did we do this again?" Koichi asked for the third time as they rounded the street corner where Itachi's and Kisame's house was.

"I'm not really sure why." Tadashi muttered back, he was hungry and wished they could have done this after eating breakfast. He gently knocked on the door just in case the house's occupants were still sleeping.

Itachi opened the door smiling at the two teenagers at his door. "Before you say anything, we will be coming at around dinner time. And yes I remember that I promised to bring a regular and fruit salad."

"Honestly! Everyone already knows when they're coming and what they're bringing. Why did Sasuke send us out here?" Tadashi exclaimed.

"You two look hungry, would you like some breakfast?" Itachi said while trying his best not to laugh.

"Yes please!" Tadashi said pulling Koichi into the house as they followed Itachi into the kitchen, where they found Kisame flipping pancakes.

"Two more people are joining us." Itachi said setting out two more plates for Tadashi and Koichi.

"Just for a bit, I'm sure my dad is also making breakfast since we have guests." Koichi said sitting down at the table.

"That's right! How is Neji? I know that this pregnancy was hard on him."

"He looks good, he's still a bit pale and the baby is very quiet but they both are healthy."

"And how is Kenma? I'm sure he was very happy to see Koji. How long were they apart this time?"

"Two months."

"Is that even healthy for their mating bond?" Kisame asked sitting next to Itachi at the table.

"It's very hard for both of them, I'm sure it must put some strain on the bond-"

"Where's Suga?"

"Oh he's still asleep because he stayed up late last night writing, again."

"How is his book coming along? I really loved his first book!" Tadashi gushed unaware of Koichi's discomfort.

Koichi never told anyone that he was attracted to Suga, after all people were only supposed to have one partner at a time. He couldn't explain why his possessive instincts kicked in whenever he was around him. And the fact the he was Tadashi's best friend didn't make things any easier.

_'Kyuubi I can still feel it.'_

**_'You're still attracted to Suga?'_**

_'Yes, and it's getting worse with time. What's wrong with me?'_

**_Nothing! I think...that you could have another mate.'_**

_'But...that's not, that doesn't-"_

**_'There have been occasions, very rare one's where a dominant has had an attraction to two different submissives.'_**

_'And were they accepted?'_

**_'The first time something like this happened, it was not accepted and those three individuals died because of it. The next cases were accepted readily.'_**

_'But he's my COUSIN.'_

**_'This is not something you can help Koichi, you were born for each other and if you try to delay your union you will die.'_**

_'What about Tadashi? What if he doesn't feel the same way about Suga? What if he can't accept my feelings, and he wants me to decide between the two of them?'_

_**'Just observe how he acts around Suga, if it's anything more than platonic-'**_

"Koichi!" Tadashi shouted.

"What?"

"I've been calling you for a while now, are you ok?"

Before he could answer Tadashi's question Suga walked into the kitchen. His black hair covering some of his face, making him look absolutely adorable in his pajamas.

Koichi saw the way Tadashi's eyes glowed as a big smile spread across his face. He watched as his mate ran around the table to give Suga a hug _'Fuck that's adorable.'_ he thought watching as Suga leaned into Tadashi's hug a smile on his face.

**_'I think that answers your question.'_** Kyuubi said laughing quietly.

_'Do you think Suga feels the same way?'_

**_'How about you let a little bit of your power out and see if he notices? If he does notice it that means that he can feel the bond between you three.'_**

Koichi shifted in his seat before sending little pulses of power, making sure that Itachi and Kisame would not detect them. He moved his hand under the table, directing where and how his power should move. He wrapped it around Tadashi and Suga, encasing them in his magic. He let his hand relax, allowing his magic to explore the bodies in front of him inwardly smiling when they shuddered. He balled up his fist increasing the magic's pressure, watching as their eyes fluttered his own excitement increasing as their bodies leaned into each other. He pulled everything away suddenly leaving them more than just a bit flustered.

Koichi stood up attracting everyone's attention as he walked to the sink, placing his plate inside before moving to stand near Tadashi and Suga, passing dark eyes from one submissive to the other. "Will you be coming to our house later?" he asked Suga while unleashing his magic again watching closely at how the two reacted to him.

"Yeah." Suga murmured his voice low and sensual.

_'Come to me.'_ Koichi commanded through his magic smiling as they both moved towards him. "Good," he said directing his praise to both of his mates.

"How's your book coming along? Tadashi and I really want to read the second part."

"That's right!" Tadashi exclaimed grabbing Suga's hand effectively pulling him closer. "You can't just leave us with such a cliffhanger!"

"Don't worry Tadashi, I'm halfway done with the next book. I've been writing-"

"Something I wish you wouldn't do till three o'clock in the morning." Itachi muttered. The three teenagers had completely forgotten about them.

"Three o'clock!" Tadashi exclaimed turning back to Suga "You can't write till three o'clock, no wonder you look so tired." he said brushing a piece of hair off his head. "As much as we want another book, we want you to be healthy even more." he continued.

"Tadashi's right." Koichi said his voice firm "You need to take a nap before your family comes to my house. If you don't do it then, I'll make you sleep when you arrive."

"I will!" Suga said blushing.

"Good. We have to go now, but we'll see you guys later." Koichi said pulling Tadashi through the house watching how he reacted as he increased the distance between them and Suga.

He closed the door behind them and pulled Tadashi close to him, he saw the flash of pain in his mate's eyes and knew that he felt the same. "We need to talk."

* * *

Naruto sat in front of Neji and Gaara the three of them waiting for Sasuke to sit down.

Sasuke did a minute later, reaching underneath the table to squeeze his mate's hands. "I think it's past time for us to talk about what we're going to do with Kenma and Koji...They can't be away from each other like this, it's tearing them apart."

"There was no way we could have anticipated the two months they spent apart from each other, but it only shows us that we need to come up with a long term solution." Naruto said just as seriously.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gaara asked.

"We all know that Kenma will inherit Gaara's position within the sand village, and Koichi will most likely take my place. We cannot move Kenma to Konoha for that reason, but you can take Koji with you back to the sand-"

"Sasuke that's too much! He's still young, we can't part you from him." Neji said reaching across the table for Sasuke's hand.

"But if we don't do this, we'll have to live knowing that their relationship fell apart because of us."

"We've talked and thought about this for a while, and this is truly the best decision."

"I can't do this!"

"But you have to. Do you know that this is the happiest I have seen Koji in months-"

"And if we take him away, you won't be able to see him-"

"Just imagine how it would be like if you could only see each other once a month." Sasuke said turning his attention to Gaara, who could hopefully convince Neji to agree.

"I think this idea is better than the ones I have though of."

"Gaara, how could you agree with them?"

"Neji we should at least give this a chance, let Koji come and stay with us for a few weeks and if we run into complications we can send him back."

"This just doesn't feel right..."

"Please Neji! I only want what's best for our children, and right now they need to be with each other.

"Just a few weeks?" Neji said uncertainty in his voice.

"Just a few weeks." Sasuke replied.

"I just...I don't want to separate or divide your family, I don't want you to feel like your losing your child!"

"Why would they feel like that?" Gaara asked turning to Neji.

"Maybe we should let them talk by themselves." Naruto whispered to Sasuke gently pulling him from the room quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

Tadashi gave Suga a big smile when they locked eyes. He stood up from the couch walking towards him, "Did you take your nap?"

"Yeah about an hour after you guys left. Itachi had to wake me up so that I could get dressed, I must have slept through my alarm."

"Good! But seriously, don't 'over-write' yourself." Tadashi said lacing his fingers with Suga's loving how nice it felt.

"Where's Koichi?" Suga asked.

"I'm behind you." Koichi said smiling down at the two sets of eyes that turned to look at him.

"Suga took his nap." Tadashi said moving towards Koichi, noticing how he didn't need to pull Suga along.

Koichi's reply was cut off by the door bell ringing, signifying more guests had arrived. "Let's move to my room." he said leading them into a quiet and private part of the house.

Koichi and Tadashi settled on the bed leaving a spot in between them for Suga.

"We've been talking," Koichi said holding one of Suga's soft delicate hands within his bigger one.

"And we love you Suga, we love you more than anyone else." Tadashi continued from where Koichi left off.

Suga looked between Koichi and Tadashi more than a bit confused, and flustered.

"Sugawara Uchiha, will you be our mate?" Koichi asked.

"I don't understand...How can you even ask me that? You two are already mates!"

"Yes we are mates but we're not complete. You feel the connection between us three, don't you?"

"..."

"Today, when we were in your house for breakfast, you could feel Koichi's power pulling you, calling you, touching you...loving you. I know you felt if Suga! I know you can feel how right this is." Tadashi said moving so that he now sat on top of Suga, he locked their lips together smiling into the kiss when Suga responded.

Koichi watched Tadashi and Suga kiss, he watched them press closer to each other hearing the little whimpers they released into their connected mouths. When they broke apart for air he wasted no time stripping himself and Tadashi into nothing but their boxers, before turning to Suga asking him for permission which was granted.

Tadashi pushed Suga's hands away when he tried to cover his body, moving to connect their lips.

"Wait." Koichi said picking Suga up with ease before settling him into his lap. Tadashi moved in between Koichi's legs effectively pressing Suga between both of their bodies.

Suga pulled Tadashi closer, initiating another kiss while Koichi started marking Suga's neck. Tadashi broke the kiss to do some exploring of his own, running his hands up and down Suga's soft skin while he attached his lips to one perky nipple.

A little moan slipped by Suga's plump lips when Tadashi gently bit his nipple, crying out when he twisted the other.

_'Baby likes it rough.' _Koichi thought sinking his fangs into Suga's skin smirking as the body underneath him shuddered.

Tadashi slipped of his boxers, he was leaking like crazy. He looked at Koichi pleading for some attention.

"Turn around Tadashi, let me see your pretty hole." Koichi said licking and kissing the bite mark he made. "Suga," he whispered while swiping clear fluid from Tadashi's thigh bringing it to Suga's lips his request obvious.

Suga opened his lips, closing his eyes as his tongue lapped up all the liquid on Koichi's fingers whining when they left his mouth. He looked up to Koichi expectantly, only for him to motion towards Tadashi who was still waiting.

"Don't be afraid, he loves whenever someone licks him there."

Tadashi was about to turn around but stopped moving when he felt soft hands carefully grabbed his ass to spread his cheeks. He gasped when a gentle tongue breached his hole. "Suga!" he moaned arching his back.

Koichi moved off to the side of the bed pulling down his underwear, his cock was red, twitching, and leaking pre-cum. He slid it past Tadashi's lips holding his hair out of the way, alternating between watching his cock pass through Tadashi's lips, and Suga sucking on Tadashi's hole.

He could tell from Suga's shocked expression, and the tightening around his dick that Tadashi had cum. He slid out of his lovers mouth smirking as his mate continued to ride his orgasm.

Koichi pulled Suga from Tadashi finally locking their lips together, quickly dominating the kiss.

Suga moaned when Koichi's hand wrapped around his erection, he couldn't remember when his boxers were taken off. Whining as Koichi pressed their dicks together, before moving his hand up and down, milking both of them. He had done this a few times before by himself, but none of those experiences felt as good as this. He arched his back as Tadashi came closer sucking one nipple into his mouth.

Koichi watched Suga writhe underneath him, "Cum now." he commanded watching as Suga's body locked up tightly shooting ropes of cum onto his stomach and Tadashi's face, his own orgasm followed soon afterwards.

...

"You never did answer the question." Tadashi said as he fixed his clothes, making sure he didn't look ruffled.

"What was the question?" Suga asked, it was clear he was still affected by his orgasm.

"Will you be our mate?"

* * *

Neji sat in between Gaara and Sasuke eating the delicious cake Kushina had baked, he and Gaara had agreed to visit Hinata the next day since she was unable to come to dinner.

"When should we tell them?" Sasuke said his voice quiet enough so one would overhear their conversation.

"As soon as possible so Koji has enough time to pack." Gaara answered.

"Why not tonight?" Naruto asked leaning in so that the other three could hear him.

"I don't see anything wrong with tonight." Neji said shocking his companions with his approval.

Gaara gave his mate a gentle smile "Let's tell everyone tonight, after dinner."

When Mikoto asked Neji a question their conversation ended, and the four adults talked with those around them. After the dining room and kitchen were cleaned, the process much faster with many hands working to accomplish it, everyone moved into the living room.

Everyone stopped talking as Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji moved to stand in front of the room.

"We have an announcement to make." Neji said starting things off.

"After thinking and talking about this problem for a while,"

"We have decided, that the best way for Kenma and Koji to stay together."

"Is for Koji to go back with Kenma, Gaara, and Neji to the sand village." Sasuke finished off.

Koji suckled in a breath before standing up, tears in his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto moved forwards just as Koji did, the three meeting in a passionate embrace. The two parents pulled in their child, fighting back tears as Koji held them closer.

"What about you, and Koichi, and school? I can't, I can't-"

"Yes you can and you will! If you don't your relationship will fall apart, and you two are too perfect for each other for that to happen."

"This is just a trial run Koji," Gaara said trying to calm him down "We're only keeping you for a few weeks, so you'll be able to see your parents, and Koichi after that. And you will be introduced to our school system, so you don't fall behind in your studies."

Koichi stood up when Koji turned to him, he would miss Koji but he knew where his twin needed to be. "Go, you need to." he said pulling his twin into a hug, brushing off the tears on his cheek before gently pushed him into Kenma's arms.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Kenma kissed his mate, relieved that he wouldn't have to leave him behind. The tension in the room leaving as everyone started clapping for the two love birds.

Neji laughed with everyone else when Kushina and Mikoto started whistling in the background.

Gaara leaned over to kiss his cheek, "I told you, everything will be just fine."

* * *

Whoop Whoop guys, this is my longest chapter with over 9,000 words! I pinky promise, that I will try my best to get the third epilogue out as soon as possible, this story is coming to a close.

I know right now it's a difficult time for LGBTQ+ people, and for LGBTQ+ supporters. My heart goes out to the victims, and the families of those who were hurt in the shooting in Orlando. Even though times are tough, we need to stick together and show the world we are strong. Embrace yourself among friends, and family members who understand and accept you, don't listen to homophobic comments. You are a beautiful person, and know that people care for you. I don't even know you but I care for you, and you are not alone. If you feel scared, and afraid please contact organizations like the Trevor Project who have a 24 hour hotline you can use. If you want someone to talk to, just send me a PM I will gladly message you for as long as you need me to. PRIDE month is almost over, but keep that empowering spirit with you throughout the year!

Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite!

Love:Love4Words


	20. Epilogue 3

Epilogue 3

**Song to Thank for this chapter (tell me how you like it): KaseO Jazz Magnetism- Boogaloo**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would he really be married to Hinata? **

Koichi brushed his blond hair from his face, giving the village guards a small wave as they opened the gates so he could enter. With all the time he spent inside the village training to become hokage, it was nice to escape with a mission. But it was getting harder and harder to leave Konoha, especially now that both Tadashi and Suga are pregnant. He had no idea that he would be so protective, well more protective over them.

It was difficult to get him to agree to let them out of the house, and it had taken a few weeks before he allowed them to tell anyone else; even now, no one but their direct family knew about their pregnancies.

After stopping at Naruto's office to tell him he was back, and the mission had been completed, he started his walk back to his house.

Life had drastically changed for him and his mates, the changes really starting after they had told their family they were in a polyamorous relationship. Everyone responded well mostly because they had noticed a change among the three long ago. They had received a lot of teasing from Naruto, and Koichi was warned several times by Sakura, and Kisame not to hurt their children.

They had encountered some opposition from the village elders, but with the strongest ninja's on their side there was little the elders could actually do to separate them.

Their peers however severely impacted their relationship, almost tearing them apart. Tadashi who was already bullied for his pink hair, was fiercely targeted for being in a polyamorous relationship. Tadashi couldn't tell anyone about what was happening to him, since the bullies told him they would threaten Suga if he wasn't quiet. So he suffered quietly for weeks, first subjecting himself to verbal torment that soon escalated to physical violence.

The true meltdown came when Tadashi walked into Koichi's house with a black eye, bleeding nose and ripped clothes. They had rushed to the hospital immediately and had to wait a day before they could ask him what happened, since he had severe internal bleeding and three broken ribs.

When Koichi had learned what had, and what has been happening to his mate he almost destroyed the village trying to find those responsible for Tadashi's distress.

Suga had been the only one able to get near Koichi in his angry state, and was able to calm him down.

From there, Koichi only visited Tadashi when he was asleep, having taken the incident as a blow to his role as the dominant of the relationship. How could he even face Tadashi, when he had failed to protect him from danger?

Tadashi had only realized his mistake after everything was over, and in his current state he could do nothing about it. Suga was then left to mend their current relationship and through time they were able to fix themselves.

Koichi slowly unlocked the door, stepping into his house quietly... no one was in their living room or kitchen. He checked in Suga office, before carefully walking up the stairs.

He carefully cracked their bedroom door, a smile on his face as he finally saw his mates. They were sleeping together on the bed, his pillow the only thing in between their bodies.

They disliked his missions deeply, but they never actually said anything to his face.

He closed the bedroom door softly, and walked to the bedside. _'Their more adorable up close.' _he thought reaching his hand out to touch his mates.

Tadashi woke up when he felt someone touch his skin, he carefully moved his hand underneath his pillows wrapping his fingers around the dagger he hid there. He moved quickly and pressed the dagger onto the person's neck, ready to sacrifice everything for his still sleeping lover.

"Good reflexes Tadashi, but I'm a bit concerned that you have a dagger under your pillow." Koichi said gently pushing the weapon from his throat.

"I only keep it there when you're gone..." Tadashi muttered tilting his head up for a kiss only to stop when he heard a noise behind him. Two heads turned around to watch Suga slowly wake up, as time had passed his skin had turned light blue shade, something he inherited from Kisame.

"What's going on?" he asked rubbing his eyes to get rid of the rest of his sleepiness.

"Koichi's back!" Tadashi answered.

"But you're two days early!" Suga said sitting up to move near Koichi and Tadashi.

"That's right you are." Tadashi said turning back to him.

"Oh, you just noticed." Koichi said jokingly.

"You just noticed?" Suga repeated questioning Tadashi.

"Well... I was um..."

"Too busy threatening me with a dagger."

"A dagger?!"

"It was nothing!"

"Koichi?" Suga asked obviously confused.

"It's fine, Suga." Koichi replied bringing his mates closer. "You're getting heavier." he said happily moving his hands down to the little bumps.

"Our first appointment is tomorrow." Tadashi said looking up hopefully.

"I'll be there, you both know I wouldn't miss it."

His two submissives gave him big smiles, that warmed him all over.

" I love you." he said giving both of them a kiss.

Suga and Tadashi responded with a kiss on his cheek.

The three of them were silent until Suga asked "A dagger?"

* * *

"We're back!" Neji said as he and Kiyoko walked through the front door. "Gaara?" he shouted when he didn't hear a reply.

"He's not here," Kiyoko said, "the house is too quiet."

"He did say he had to work but I didn't think he would stay out so long." Neji murmured while putting away the groceries. Now that Gaara was out of the house, he could finally ask Kiyoko something.

"Who is he?"

The sixteen year old girl froze for just a split second, but she knew Neji had already seen her hesitation.

"He's one of our ninjas, he helps teach me how to defend myself."

"I thought these classes were one on one?"

"They are, he just watches in on the lessons because he wants to become a ninja trainer."

"Does he have a name?" Neji asked sitting down a signaling Kiyoko to sit as well.

"Tanaka, his name is Tanaka Ryunosuke...Please don't tell dad, I don't want him to scare him away."

"If he's worthy of your attention he shouldn't be afraid to meet your father. I want him here, for dinner today or I'm telling Gaara."

"But dad-"

"No Kiyoko. I almost lost you once, I'm not risking it again."

Kiyoko sighed and looked down at her hands, "He likes fish, and he doesn't eat anything too spicy or salty."

Neji gave her a smile and kissed her forehead before standing up to start preparing dinner.

...

"Kiyoko please calm down, I'm sure it will be fine." Tanaka said squeezing Kiyoko's hand.

"You don't know my parents-"

"I'm sure everyone knows your parents."

"You know what I mean." Kiyoko said leading him into the dining room where his parents were already sitting.

Gaara looked up his eyes narrowing when he saw their conjoined hands. "Who is this?"

"Dad, this is Tanaka Ryunosuke...my boyfriend."

Neji placed a calming hand on Gaara's thigh underneath the table. "It's nice to meet you Tanaka, I'm happy you could come to dinner especially on such short notice."

Kiyoko gave Neji a grateful smile and sat in between Tanaka and Gaara, scrambling for something to talk about.

"What do you do?" Gaara asked quietly.

"I am currently training to become a ninja trainer. That how Kiyoko and I met, I'm an intern."

Gaara nodded his head showcasing his approval.

"What do you see in the future for your relationship?" Neji asked.

"Dad!"

"It's fine Kiyoko, it's an important question. Right now I would just like to remain her boyfriend. I'm still training so I don't have a steady job which means I can't support her. In a few years when I have a steady job, and we're both older I can really see us settling down with a family." Tanaka answered his voice confident, though his attention was on Kiyoko.

"I like you!" Neji said making the two lovebirds blush.

The rest of the dinner passed with casual conversation as everyone learned new things about the other. Gaara and Neji even allowed Kiyoko to go on a walk with Tanaka while they cleared the kitchen.

"You took this a lot better than I thought you would." Neji said giving Gaara a kiss while loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

"She's growing up...we need to learn to let her go." Gaara said giving his lover a pointed look.

"What does that mean?"

"It mean that we need to let her live, I don't want her to be so sheltered. She needs to know how the world works, and how to take care of herself when no one is there."

The two parents shared a small smile.

"She is growing up." Neji said leaning into Gaara's embrace.

"Yeah...and we need to learn that it's not a bad thing."

* * *

Koji walked to the kitchen after making sure everything in the bedroom was set, he called their neighbors making sure his son was situated for his sleepover before waiting in the living room for Kenma to come home. Today, well tonight, was very special. Koji had planned this night out, reserved an entire restaurant out just for the two of them, now he just needed his lover.

He was about to dial Kenma's number when he heard the door open.

"I'm home," Kenma said quickly closing the distance between them pulling his lover into his arms.

"Welcome home!" Koji said when they broke apart from a deep kiss.

"Just what are we doing tonight?" Kenma asked as he was pulled into their bedroom to wear the outfit Koji had picked out for him.

"You'll find out soon!" the cheeky submissive said stepping out of the room so Kenma could change, he couldn't afford for anything to distract him.

Kenma quickly changed into the set of clothes on the bed, throwing his laundry in the hamper before walking to the living room.

The two lovers left the house and walked toward the restaurant which was a short distance from their house.

"Where is everyone?" Kenma asked when he noticed that the villages most popular eatery was empty.

"I reserved the entire place for us."

"What is going on today?" Kenma asked repeating his question from earlier in the evening while he sat down at the beautifully decorated table.

"Can't I just treat you?" Koji whined sitting down gracefully, he had already picked out the meals for the evening.

"This isn't treating me, if you wanted to just treat me you would have made an amazing dinner at home. _This_ is something else."

"But you do this a lot of times, restaurants in town know that if you walk in you're most likely reserving it for a night! I don't understand why its not the same for me."

"Okay," Kenma said willingly losing the argument before his lover became too angry "I'm sorry, I'll let you treat me."

The conversation ended briefly as their meal was brought out: a grilled fish with dozens of side dishes that would only enhance the fish's flavor.

"How was work?"

"We were able to secure safe passage for our ninjas in a distant village, I'm hoping the workload will lessen now. How about you"

"The kids are wonderful, and we reached our first class goal!"

Koji had trained to become a teacher for students who did not want to pursue a life as a ninja. He usually taught the upper levels of business, but had opted for teaching younger students this year.

"And is Oikawa at Iwaizumi's house?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah...those two spend a lot of time together."

"What does that mean?"

"Oikawa is growing up and those two spend a lot of time together, I wouldn't be surprised if their mates."

"He's too young." Kenma muttered though he couldn't help but to think of how much his submissive son had grown.

"They most likely don't realize it yet, and they won't feel anything for each other until Oikawa's first heat."

Kenma visibly relaxed and continued eating dinner while moving their conversation to lighter topics.

After packing up the food they could not finish, they left the restaurant happy. The streets were illuminated by the moon's light, and the two looked up at the stars until they reached their house.

Koji opened the front door, put their left overs in the fridge before guiding Kenma up the stairs.

"I have a feeling this evening isn't over." Kenma said pressing his lover against their bedroom door.

Koji locked their lips together, wrapping his legs around Kenma's waist moaning when their erections brushed against Kenma's.

Their clothes were ripped off quickly and they fell into the bed holding each other.

"I already prepared myself." Koji said positioning himself on top of Kenma, crying out when Kenma suddenly shoved himself inside.

He whimpered, when the head brushed against his prostate it had been too long since this happened.

Kenma tightened his hold on Koji's hips continuing to thrust into his lover. "Fuck your tight." he hissed thrusting harder.

Koji arched his back while moving forward so his body was on top of Kenma's. He lowered his lips onto his lover's opening his mouth willingly so their tongues could meet.

Kenma moved both hands to grab Koji's hair, pulling on it gently so that his neck was presented. He wasted not time and sank his teeth into Koji's mating mark, groaning when he felt Koji's cum coat his chest.

"Oh God!" Koji cried out when Kenma hit his prostate on every inward thrust. "Gonna cum again." he whimpered as spots started dancing in front of his eyes.

Kenma smacked Koji's ass smirking as his lover tightened up even more. He moved his hand up again this time finding his lovers perky pink nipples.

Kenma was playing his body like an instrument trying to create the best reactions from him, and as Koji fought against his building orgasm he knew Kenma was succeeding. Kenma's thrust became erratic, telling Koji that his lover was close.

"More!" Koji whimpered out successfully encouraging his lover to thrust harder and faster.

Kenma groaned as Koji's hole started twitching around him, his lover's thighs were shaking as he struggled to hold back his orgasm.

"Cum." he snarled as he buried himself deep inside shooting loads of cum deep into his lover's body as Koji screamed his release above him.

"I love it when you cum inside." Koji panted sitting up carefully so that Kenma wouldn't slip out.

"But I forgot to wear a condom," Kenma said exhausted but satisfied "If we're not careful you'll be pregnant soon."

Koji laughed, "It's too late for that."

"What?" Kenma asked sure he had misheard.

"I'm pregnant!" Koji said revealing why he had worked so hard to make this night perfect.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"There you are." Naruto said rocking the swing as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked while pulling him closer.

"About us." Sasuke answered quietly "I never ever imagined that my future would be like this. I mean we have a grandchild Naruto!"

"And three more coming." Naruto added.

"What?"

"Koichi just called, Suga, Tadashi, and Koji are pregnant. They'll be coming by next week for a visit."

"Wow...Did you ever think we could have this?"

Naruto smiled, "To be honest, no. I was so scared to even tell you that you were my mate."

"Why?"

"It's a lot to take in, and at that time we had only been in a relationship for a few months. I didn't want you to mate with me because I needed you too. I wanted you to mate with me because you wanted too."

"It's the best thing that's happened to me."

"I'm sure it didn't feel like it when we were fighting. I hate how irresponsible I was then, I let my pride in the way of taking care of you-"

"But you learned from your mistake and you never did anything like that again. You have been nothing but a loving husband and father since then."

"Speaking of fatherhood, where are the kids."

"Korra is with Kushina and Mikoto trying out new recipes which I'm sure we will get to taste soon. Keji is at Kiba's and Shino's house spending time with Takanobu...again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up only for Sasuke to pull him back onto the swing.

"Come on Naruto! He's old enough to spend some time alone with his mate."

"No he's not! And have you seen how tall Takanobu is, he could get hurt!"

"We were around the same age when we started exploring with each other, and you know that Takanobu would never hurt Keji. I've been talking with Neji lately and they have been trying to let Kiyoko explore and live. She's been taking defense classes, AND she has a boyfriend."

"I remember how shocked I was when Koji and Koichi said they weren't virgins." Naruto said distracting Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you actually didn't know they weren't virgins."

"I knew in the back of my head, but I didn't want to accept it. I was actually very surprised when Koji said that he hated ramen."

"That hurt you didn't it."

"It was like an arrow through my heart, which you helped fix later on that night."

Sasuke blushed "Stop trying to change the topic!"

"Ok, Ok I won't be so overbearing."

Sasuke nodded his approval, before laying his head down on Naruto's shoulder. The two lovers sat quietly watching the sunset as the air around them slowly became colder.

Naruto stood up reaching his hand back for Sasuke to hold as he stood from the swing. "I'm happy you're my mate." he said his voice full of love and devotion. "Out of all the people in this world, there's no one I love more than you."

Sasuke gave Naruto a smile as they walked to their house "I love you too dobe."

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who left a review, followed, and favorited this story. It's been quite the journey and I just like to thank all of you for sticking around.

I have a few more ideas for stories, right now out of all of my ideas a Harry Potter fan-fiction with Draco and Harry as the main couple is the one I want to do. I myself have never read Harry Potter (but I get the gist of it) with that said my fanfic will be in an alternate universe, and all I'm using from the Harry Potter world is the characters and magic. If you want to watch out for that it will be called _**Scars**_.(The title sounds sad, but it's really not that sad) I'm not sure when the first chapter is coming out...

Again thank you for reading my first fanfiction, and I wish you happy readings!

Love: Love4Words


End file.
